Ven
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Tu ronroneo me hace soñar más que en fortuna y poder. AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Ooc y todas las advertencias que se me ocurran.
1. Chapter 1

Lo personajes no me pertenecen, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro. Creaciones originales de Stan Lee y Jack kirby. Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel o Disney ya no sé jajaja.

Hola, es mi primer intervención en este fandom y con sinceridad fue por petición de una lectora y de mi beta –en ese tiempo. Kaory me dio la imagen –que más adelante verán– y Pitiizz aportó la idea, por lo tanto yo solo la desarrollé, por eso no la considero mía. Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste un poco.

* * *

 **Ven…**

 **Por Tlacuilo1/Pitiizz**

 _ **Ven…**_

 _ **Prueba el vino…**_

 _ **Corre hacia los ciegos…**_

 _ **Ellos te guiaran desde la luz…**_

 _ **Escribiendo ceros hasta el final de los tiempos…**_

 _ **Ven…**_

 _ **Navega por las nubes…**_

 _ **Corre de la oscuridad…**_

 _ **Ella se alimenta de las carreras fracasadas…**_

 _ **Encuéntrame donde el acantilado saluda al mar…**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Élan**_ _de Nightwish._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Vivía su adolescencia rodeado de libros, juegos de ajedrez y eventos sociales, que lo molestaban en algunas ocasiones, más cuando alguna tonta sin cerebro se le insinuaba con sus pequeños pechos abrazándole con sus esencias dulces y empalagosas que le provocaban dolores de cabeza, ahí si deseaba desaparecer.

Erik se había escapado de aquella reunión huyendo de la señorita Frost, sobrina de algún socio de la empresa. Afuera del salón había un callejón oscuro, perfecto para fumar a escondidas de su madre, encendió el tabaco dándole una larga inhalación. En ese momento escuchó un ruido que venía del fondo del callejón… Se decidió investigar guiado por… no supo si fue curiosidad o rebeldía… o ambas.

–¿Quien anda allí?

Habló con la voz más varonil que en su pubertad podría tener; al no escuchar respuesta creyó que habría sido algún perro vagabundo y continuó con su cigarrillo, al instante aquel ruido se volvió a escuchar viniendo de atrás de un contenedor de basura.

–¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡Salga o llamare a la policía! –volvió a llamar.

Los contenedores de basura cayeron estruendosamente y esta se regó por el lugar. Erik solo alcanzó a vislumbrar a una sombra que corrió al otro lado el callejón. Tenía miedo, pero no en comparación a la curiosidad y avanzó lentamente hacia donde había visto la sombra…

El castaño se asomó…

–Hola…

Vio un movimiento no tan inusual y casi se ríe a carcajadas al notar que eran las orejas de un gato, que asustado se había escondido entre cartones sucios.

–Estúpido animal…

Masculló y estaba por regresar a la fiesta… Mas algo ocurrió, el temblor de la criatura hizo que los cartones resbalaran revelando que no era propiamente un gato. Erik miró asombrado la pequeña figura temblorosa y llorosa.

–¡¿Eres…?!

El pequeño ser se removió aterrorizado, pues estaba acostumbrado a ser maltratado y alejado peor que a un animal.

–¡¿Eres un hibrido?!

La palabra cayó como golpe sobre el pequeño que gimió entre lloros y maullidos. Erik notó el estado del pequeño niño/gato y se sintió conmovido, sabía perfectamente los prejuicios que existían en la sociedad contra los de esa _especie_ , más él no estaba de acuerdo, después de todo esas pobres criaturas no tenían al culpa que sus ancestros hubiesen sido usados como _hámster_ de laboratorio y _terminar así_ , y que su raza estuviera casi extinta… No, no era culpa suya.

–Hey… no tengas miedo –susurró el chico con voz serena tratando de darle seguridad al pequeño para poder tocarlo…

El rostro regordete y lleno de surcos de lágrimas aun cayendo, giró hacia él y Erik solo pudo abrir la boca –poco elegantemente– al ver esos ojos azules, diáfanos y puros con un dejó de esperanza en ellos, dirigida hacia él.

El mundo perdió importancia ante ese azul hipnotizaste y Erik por simple y natural impulso, tocó por fin al pequeño y sin quedarse en solo ese acto… lo jaló y lo cargó, anhelando sentir el calor de ese cuerpecito pegado al suyo. Era una necesidad apremiante de protección hacia ese ser… y el joven rara vez actuaba por impulso, pero en esa ocasión sabía que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Con el pequeño hibrido en brazos salió serenamente del callejón y sin pensar en nada más que el bienestar de este, fue rodeando la propiedad hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde los choferes esperaba a sus señores. Erik se detuvo y pensó en como pasaría por el lugar sin que su preciada carga se viera, no que le importará, más el pequeño estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para ponerlo en más estrés.

El adolecente se paró e intento bajar al niño, pero este se aferró tan fuerte a él que hasta sus garritas se le clavaron en la piel, mas Erik lo tranquilizó…

–No te voy a dejar solo… me quitaré la chaqueta para cubrirte.

El infante no muy convencido permitió que lo bajara, mas durante el tiempo que duró la operación en ningún momento soltó la pernera del pantalón del mayor. En cuanto la chaqueta estuvo en la mano de Erik, el castañito lo miró esperanzado.

–Bien, ven.

El niño estiró los bracitos y dejó que lo alzara de nuevo. Erik lo cubrió y de ese modo pasó por entre los hombres uniformados.

–Darwin Llama a mi madre, dile que regreso a casa que tú me llevaras y luego vendrás por ella.

–Si joven…

El chofer abrió la puerta y esperó a que su jefe subiera, por supuesto sin hacer preguntas. Ya en la limusina, Erik destapó al pequeño que sin soltarlo observó y olisqueó el lugar, con mucha curiosidad. Cuando este parecía estar más tranquilo, el mayor cuestiono:

–¿Tienes nombre?

El niño giró a verlo y sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos.

–'Ato

Erik negó al comprender que el pobre solo entendía como lo llamaba la gente, por lo que no tenía familia… y mucho menos un nombre. El mayor recargó la cabeza en el asiento y murmuró…

–Necesitas nombre de persona; no importa lo que digan muchos… eres una persona. Ya lo pensaré cuando estemos en casa.

En el trascurso del camino, el infante tomó la suficiente confianza como para alejarse del mayor e investigar el vehículo, más cuando este paró, corrió de nueve al regazo de este.

La puerta fue abierta y el joven heredero salió de esta llevando al hibrido, lo que fue una sorpresa para su chofer que se atrevió a decir…

–Señor, su madre no lo aceptara en la casa.

–Deja que yo me ocupe de mi madre Darwin, regresa por ella.

–Sí señor.

El hombre vio avanzar al dúo por el jardín hasta la mansión, y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–A ver que dice la señora.

Darwin subió al vehículo y salió de nuevo por las grandes puertas de metal.

000

Erik sudó un poco, pues el pequeño hibrido a pesar de que su condición parecía no estar en su mejor forma, si pesaba lo suficiente por lo que al atravesar la puerta y ser recibido por el mayordomo –quien también tenía enormes ojos abiertos de la impresión– ordenó.

–Que preparen algo de comida y la suban a mi habitación.

–¿Señor?

–¿No comprendiste una simple orden Azael?

–Lo siento señor, enseguida se hará señor… y señor… _eso_...

–No es una cosa Azael así que no lo llames así.

–Lo siento señor… el…

–Sí, el niño –enfatizó– se quedará.

El mayordomo y una que otra muchacha de servicio, vieron subir al heredero sin que este mirara atrás y que decir del _minino_ que iba tranquilo en brazos de este, solo observando todo con muchísima curiosidad.

Erik llegó a su habitación y fue hasta donde la chimenea estaba encendida; ahí dejó al pequeño que al sentir lo mullida que era la alfombra en sus pies, los arrastró por esta, divertido.

Erik llamó a una de las mucamas y al llegar esta, ordenó:

–Prepara el baño.

–Sí señor.

El heredero fue hasta donde el infante aun jugaba, se hincó y lo llamó.

–Ven…

Este obedeció diligente. Erik lo miró, ahora sin con la iluminación suficiente podría observar los rasgos finos del hibrido…

–Mira que esos ojos debían ser joyas, claro que entre tanta mugre y con ese cabello revuelto, no fueron descubiertas. –La cabecita del _minino_ se inclinó a un lado sin comprender lo que el mayor decía– Definitivamente hay que bañarte para ver cara de que nombre tienes.

Los colmillos del pequeño relucieron de nuevo en un intento de sonrisa.

…

* * *

Serán capítulos cortos... Mil gracias por recibirnos aquí.

Pues este _fic_ se encontraba en mi baúl y me dije, debo publicarlo; me temo que perdí contacto con Pitiizz, pero en honor a ella lo subí; espero que me contacte antes de darle un final a esta historia y sino… ¡Va por ti chica!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

La mucama salió del cuarto de baño y aseguró.

–Ya está listo señor.

–Gracias Rogue y que la comida la suban en un momento.

–Sí señor.

Erik esperó a que la joven saliera y rodeó al niño con los brazos, alzándolo y llevándolo al cuarto de baño. Ahí, éste tocó todo lo que le pareció interesante y cuando Erik lo llamó a la gran bañera, contrario a lo que se esperaría, no se resistió, pues le llamó la intención las burbujas de las que estaba llena.

El _minino_ caminó a cuatro patas sigilosamente hasta la tina y el mayor sonrió divertido, pues al llegar a esta rozó con una manita las burbujas de color claro. Erik tomó un poco de éstas y se las salpicó en el cabello y si bien lo tomó desprevenido al sentirlas sobre él, se rió en su natural inocencia. El mayor probó cargarlo y meterlo poco a poco en el agua, más el pequeño divertido se metió para estar rodeado de esas cosas con olor y suaves.

El castaño agarró una suave esponja y fue tallando poco a poco el cuerpecito –que denudo y viviendo en las calles– no tenía ni un huequito limpio. Fue una tarea titánica, sin embargo al concluir, Erik sonrió orgulloso, pues al secar al niño mostró que su teoría no era errónea, este era un querubín con atributos de minino.

–Un nombre importante para ti… definitivamente… Charles... Como Charles Darwin.

–… –El pequeño inclinó la cabecita a una lado sin comprender del todo*.

–Te llamarás Charles.

El niño volvió a sonreír moviendo el cabello sedoso –pues la limpieza hizo maravillas–, enmarcando sus infantiles rasgos.

Envuelto en un albornos –que le quedaba grande como para que no se viera ni la punta de su orejitas–, Erik sacó del baño al infante y lo llevó a los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Ahí estaba la charola con la comida que había solicitado y notó como el pequeño se removía nervioso, esperando ser invitado a ese festín. El mayor acomodó dos sillas en la mesa y lo llevó a una de ellas, pues envuelto en el albornos no podía caminar bien. El heredero sirvió de todo un poco en un plato y se lo ofreció al infante que se movió nervioso, pero sin atinar a aceptar el generoso gesto, aun sin poder creer que eso fuese para él.

–Tómalo o se enfriará, aunque con la sensibilidad de tu lengua sería lo mejor, Charles.

El niño vio como el plato era depositado frente a él y el hambre venció a la timidez y desconfianza, poniéndose a engullir los alimentos. Erik suspiró derrotado, no esperaba modales en el pobre infante. Al terminar, hubo otro periodo de limpieza para el niño con una toallita húmeda.

Al concluir el aseo, el _minino_ bostezó y en el mismo sitió que estaba sentado en el sillón, dio algunas vueltas y se enrocó para dormir. El mayor se preguntaba si debía dejarlo en ese lugar o llevarlo a la cama con él…

Los toques en la puerta no fueron amables y Erik supo de quien se trataba. Fue hasta esta y abrió, permitiendo la entrada a su madre.

–¡¿Por qué te viniste solo?! ¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?!

La voz de la mujer, despertó al visitante que miró asustado hacia ellos. Y fue descubierto por ella.

–Oh Erik... aun con es manía de recoger animales callejeros…

–¡Madre! ¡No es un animal!

La mujer vio condescendiente a su hijo.

–Si claro, cariño. –Cambio el tema– No debiste salirte sin despedirte de nuestras amistades.

–Las tuyas.

–No empieces hijo y… saca a ese animal...

–¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir madre, él no es animal y…! –defendió vehementemente el joven.

–Si no lo es, no puede ser una mascota y no le veo el caso a tenerlo aquí.

Erik apretó los puños, mas cedió, pensando en el bien de Charles.

–No es mi mascota, pero tal vez puede ser mi compañero de juegos.

La mujer se enterneció –estrategia del joven– al pensar que su hijo aun consideraba los juegos.

–Bien, pero que no moleste.

–Si madre.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dar otro vistazo al pequeño felino.

–Que sea limpio y edúcalo. No es feo y se ve… fino….

Erik rodó los ojos por la última frase, pero no le llevó la contraria a su madre.

–Y mañana llama a Emma para disculparte con ella.

–Si madre.

El joven vio que la puerta se cerraba y sintió a Charles aferrado al pantalón de su pijama sin intenciones de soltarlo, por supuesto este ya no traía nada de albornoz.

–Eres muy sensible, notaste el peligro. Ven acá que te vas a enfriar.

Erik cargó al pequeño y lo llevó a la cama, la decisión era fácil… ellos dormirían juntos.

000

A la mañana siguiente Erik despertó por la risa diáfana de Charles. Este brincaba feliz por toda la habitación tratando de _agarrar_ lo rayos de luz que entraba por el ventanal del balcón. El mayor se incorporó y se talló el rostro.

-¿Oye no se supone que lo gatos duermen mucho?

–¡'Ato!

El mayor arregló su error para que el niño aprendiese a ser llamado como un humano.

–No, no, tú eres Charles.

–¿Als?

No es que el _minino_ fuese muy pequeño para pronunciar palabras, era –consideró Erik– que la falta de compañía humana limitaron su conocimiento básico.

–Char…les…

El niño se giró a verlo y observó el movimiento que hacia la boca de este al pronunciar las palabras y lo imitó sin decir sonido…

–Así… Char… les… –continuó Erik…

–Sharrr… les…

–¡Muy bien!

Vitoreó el mayor y el niño se sonrojó complacido, si bien no comprendía mucho, que por él su salvador sonriera, era algo bonito.

000

Más tarde Charles, vio con interés como el mayor recibió algunas bolsas de las mucamas y este le sonrió a éstas, y eso no le agradó, pero lo dejó pasar, pues Erik caminó veloz hasta él y sacó del envoltorio varias prendas como de su tamaño.

–Mira, mi madre mandó esto. No es mala persona, solo un poco… antigua –se rió Erik.

Al niño no le agrado mucho la sensación de la tela sobre su piel, sin embargo algo que deseaba era verse como el más grande y aceptó que lo vistiera, claro que la ropa era especial para su especie –con salida para su colita–, y Erik tuvo que soportar que esta fuese diseñada para _las macotas_ de las personas de clase alta.

–Listo. Te ves muy guapo.

El infante brincó, pero luego se colocó de nuevo en cuatro patas.

–No Charles, así no. Mírame.

Pidió el joven caminando naturalmente, Charles comprendió que lo que el otro deseaba era que lo imitara y con algo de trabajo caminó dando traspiés, pues no estaba acostumbrado a estar calzado. Como no podía hacer lo que se le pedía, su mente consideró quitarse los objetos estorbosos y así solo con calcetines dio sus primeros pasos siendo observado por el joven heredero.

–Bueno algo es algo –cedió Erik.

A mediodía Edie Eisenhardt viuda de Lehnserr llegó a la habitación para recordarle a su hijo la promesa de llamar a la señorita Frost y disculparse por su precipitada salida de la reunión.

En cuanto ella entró, al saloncito conectado con la recamara de Erik, Charles corrió a esconderse entre las piernas de este, más a pesar del gesto –de poca educación– la mujer tuvo que aceptar que, que el niño ya caminara, era un avance muy sobresaliente para tan poco tiempo que llevaba este aprendiendo.

–Vaya, vestido, ciertamente parece humano.

–Madre... ¿A que debo tu visita?

–Erik que te he dicho de los modales.

–Lo siento. –capituló este.

–Vine a recordarte que…

–Si la promesa –El joven sabía que la aceptación de Charles y lo que este tendría, necesitaba un pago y ese era…– Ya la llamo en este momento.

Erik tuvo que tocar el cabellito de Charles para darse valor y pasar ese trago amargo, pues la dichosa señorita era un dolor de cabeza seguro para él, pues su conversación sosa y sinsentido le ponía los nervios de punta. Así que fue al escritorio que se encontraba en el fondo del salón y se sentó en la silla; como el pequeño no se le despegó de él, lo subió en su regazo y le permitió que tocara todo lo que le parecía interesante. Charles entretenido olvidó por completo la presencia de Edie, mientras Erik escuchaba a Emma, Charles le mostraba las cosas y preguntaba que eran o simplemente sonreía y por eso esa memorable ocasión la señorita Frost se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo, al notar a través del auricular que el joven Lehnsherr estaba incluso sonriendo para ella.

Edie, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala para observar como el hibrido había aprendido a hablar y las pequeñas cosas que un bebé humano aprendía en sus primero meses; no era una mujer desalmada, sin embargo tenía el deber de educar al heredero de la fortuna y debía ser severa, pues a falta de padre ella era su guía y aunado al inmenso amor que sentía hacia su hijo y todo lo bueno que deseaba para él, se permitía pocos gestos simples y amorosos, por eso que el pequeño hibrido le diera esa simplicidad a su hijo y que sería también una responsabilidad para este… era algo a lo que ella no se opondría.

…

* * *

*Amo cuando mi Coyoli hace eso, como diciendo _¿De qué hablas?_

Muchas gracias noona-kane, eres mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Edie se sintió satisfecha cuando Erik colgó e informó:

–Ella comprende y desea verme de nuevo… pronto.

–Que bien.

La mujer se levantó y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación.

–Bajaras a comer y ¿Qué harás con él?

–Madre creí que la parte en que no es un animal, ya había quedado aclarada.

Edie sopesó los pros y contras de permitirle ese capricho a su hijo y supo por la mirada de este, que no hacerlo lo pondría a la defensiva y ambos sabían que un Erik molesto era un Erik muy renuente a cumplir con sus _deberes sociales_.

–No comerá con nosotros, que coma en la cocina.

–¿Y cómo podré enseñarle a hacerlo con propiedad?

–No presiones Erik, si quieres que él se comporte, informales y ordénales a los sirvientes que le ayuden.

El joven frunció el ceño frustrado, púes él deseaba ser el maestro de Charles en esas cosas… en realidad deseaba ser el guía en todo para ese pequeño. Sin embargo el joven no en vano había aprendido bien como manejar las situaciones y cedió antes su madre, pensando que cuando ella no estuviera –que era muy seguido– Charles compartiría la mesa con él.

–Bien como digas madre.

Edie salió del estudio, dejando a esos dos a solas.

–¿Charles? –El niño giró su cabecita hacia el mayor y sonrió– quiero que conozcas a los demás que viven en esta casa.

El _minino_ asintió y siguió jugando con una pluma que el mismo Lehnserr le mostró como se sacaba y metía la punta. Erik se levantó llevando al niño en brazos y lo dejó en el sillón individual de la salita del estudio luego tocó un timbre. Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon poco después y al dar permiso, Azazel el mayordomo, saludó cortés.

–Llamaba el señor.

–Si Azazel, que vengan todos aquí.

–¿Todos señor?

–Sí, incluso los jardineros.

–Como ordene el señor.

Fue lo que dijo el hombre y se retiró. Erik se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y explicó al niño que miraba curioso la puerta esperando algo, pues sus orejitas se movían inquietas.

–Vendrán muchas personas en un momento, pero no debes asustarte Charles.

El pequeño miró al mayor y se bajó del sillón llegando hasta él.

–¿Uanos?

–Exacto, humanos como tú y yo, pero no te harán daño.

–¿No?

–Te lo juró. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo, yo te cuidaré.

El gatito sonrió y sus colmillitos sobresalieron. Erik sin saber cómo mostrar lo feliz que estaba ante la muestra de confianza, tomó el rostro del infante entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la naricita.

–Eres muy especial para mí.

Tal vez sonaría algo exagerada esa afirmación de parte del joven, siendo que apenas conocía al pequeñín, no obstante Erik sentía que ser la persona más importante para este, debía ser correspondido con un sentimiento igual de grande, por si fuera poco, con Charles no tenía que ser el heredero Lehnsherr, si no simplemente Erik.

Charles se apegó a Erik y se restregó en este ronroneando. La puerta sonó de nuevo…

–Adelante…

Un grupo de personas empezaron a entrar y Erik se levantó sintiendo como el infante se aferraba a su pantalón.

–Somos todos, señor. –informó Azazel.

Erik asintió con una venia y acariciando el cabello de Charle lo hizo caminar al frente.

–Mira Charles, ellos son mis guardaespaldas Logan y Remy, Azazel el mayordomo, Darwin el chofer, Raven la ama de llaves, Madelyne la cocinera, Rogue ayudante de la mucama –Ella sonrió al momento en que Erik la presentó y Charles pareció sentir confianza por ese gesto– Ellos te ayudaran si no estoy yo ¿comprendes?

–¿No tú?

–No estaré contigo todo el tempo, pues yo debo salir a estudiar, pero no estarás solo.

El niño comprendió un poco que esas personas no lo lastimarían y que incluso podría estar con ellos sin temor a ser rechazado pues estos –como su instinto lo decía– _le temían_ a su protector.

–Bien, él es Charles y es… mi amigo y como tal lo deben tratar.

–¿Señor es su masc…? –iba preguntar Azazel.

–¡No! Dije que es mi amigo y lo considero parte de mi familia ¿ha quedado claro? incluyéndolo en la protección –aseguró viendo al par de hombre de rostro pétreo.

El gesto farreó del joven amo, no dejó lugar a dudas y los presentes asintieron.

–Él comerá en la cocina Maddie, pero quiero pedirles que intenten que los imite y que use los cubiertos, solo será en algunas ocasiones, pues las demás lo hará conmigo.

–Como ordene el señor.

–Pueden retirarse.

Los trabajadores desfilaron fuera del estudió y Erik al ver al último salir se hincó a la altura del _minino_.

–Tranquilo.

–Shi.

–Sssiii.

Charles abrió su boquita y pronuncio.

–Ssii.

–¡Exacto!

Erik felicitó al niño- _minino_ y notando que este era como una esponjita que aprendía rápido, intentó enseñarle más cosas, a hablar, caminar erguido, tomar los lápices y usarlos en el papel.

000

Azazel entró a la cocina para ver que todo estuviese casi listo y Maddie la cocinera, le preguntó.

–¿Y comerá a la misma hora que ellos?

–Ya lo dijo el señor.

–Pues a esa hora solo Darwin, Logan y Remy comen, pues, Rogue, tú y yo, estamos atendiéndoles.

–Eso no es importante, lo que el joven desea es que el… niño no este solo. Aunque con Logan es como si lo estuviera, pero puede que con Remy no hay problema aunque no aprenderá nada bueno.

–Yo no comprendo. –aseguró la mujer.

–No es tan difícil de entender, hay otras casas en que las mascotas incluso comen del plato de los dueños –dijo divertido Darwin.

Azazel vio mal a este y agregó.

–Guárdate bien esos comentarios.

–Es broma.

Rogue intervino dejando de doblar las servilletas.

–A mí me agradó, es muy lindo y con esas orejitas se van tan mono.

Los demás negaron, si, a ella le había gustado el nuevo integrante de la familia Lehnserr. Azael ordenó al ver la buena disposición de la joven hacia el niño.

–Entonces no te molestara mostrarle como comer.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo lo haré!

Azazel se sintió sin un peso menos, pues Raven le había pedido que buscara la cooperación de la servidumbre para que no hubiera ningún mal entendido y que el joven señor se molestara.

000

Edie acomodaba algunas invitaciones y devolvía notas de agradecimiento a estas. Raven se encontraba en la salita y es que la joven mujer tenía mucho tiempo al servicio de la casa Lehnsherr desde que era una niña y Edie le tenía confianza..

–¿Ya se los enseñó mi hijo?

–Si señora.

–¿Qué opinas?

–…

–Vamos querida, sabes que puedes decirme la verdad.

–Raven suspiró y acotó:

–Señora no lo había visto tan… _natural_ desde hace tiempo, se ve…

–Feliz –concluyó la mujer mayor.

La ama de llaves asintió y Edie dejo lo que hacía para ver al ventanal.

–Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo feliz… solo espero que dure.

000

En el estudio, ajeno a las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la salita y la cocina, Erik veía emocionado como Charles caminaba tratando de imitarle y como éste lo estaba logrando.

–Charles eres muy inteligente.

Sonaron las cinco campanadas en el reloj y Erik se levantó llamando al pequeño que corrió con él.

–Cuando estemos en el estudio o mi habitación puedes andar sin zapatos, pero fuera no, pues mi madre se molestaría, pero no te preocupes buscaré unos cómodos para ti.

El mayor dejó al niño en el estudio y regresó a la habitación yendo a la parte del closet que había usado para la ropa de este y sacó un par de tenis, de esos de lona con suela sencilla y de agujetas. Regresó con Charles y este frunció el ceñito, pero no se opuso a que le colocaran los tenis de color rojo.

–Mira, tomas esta cinta y la pasas por debajo de la otra…

Erik explicó como atarse las agujetas y Charles asintió muy interesado. Con el niño calzado, salieron del estudio y caminaron por el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras. El hibrido vio todo detenidamente, pues la noche anterior no había podido aprenderse bien el camino.

Bajaron por las escaleras y el mayor le explicó y detalló los lugares por si deseaba recorrer la casa mas tarde. Los dos llegaron a la cocina y Erik entró notando el servicio para varios ya listo en la mesa.

–¿Quién comerá con él Maddie?

–Logan, Remy y Darwin, señor.

–Oh… –Erik suspiró y es que Logan le gruñía a medio mundo y Remy o Gambito que se llamaba a si mismo, hablaba… cada cosa, sin embargo esperó que Charles no se asustara– Bien.

Erik se hincó de nuevo y levantó al pequeño llevándolo a la silla del centro.

–Regresare por ti más tarde. Come bien y… no te preocupes.

El niño se removió nervioso al verlo dirigirse a la puerta y estaba por llorar haciendo que Erik deseara regresar por él, pero en ese momento entró Logan y Gambito sonrió diciendo.

–Oh me ganaste Charles, eso merece una copa y… –Más detuvo su diatriba al ver a su jefe aún ahí.

Logan solo… gruñó y se sentó.

Rogue rodó los ojos y se agachó a la altura del pequeño mencionándole:

– Solo falta Darwin y ya serviremos ¿tienes hambre?

–Si. –dijo algo tímido el aludido.

–¡Yo también! –exclamó un divertido Darwin que iba entrando.

–Pues ya es hora. –dijo Rogue.

La sonrisa de la chica pareció dotar de confianza al pequeño y Erik pudo salir sin que este llorara. Si el mayor sintió un poquitín de celos por dejar a Charles con todos ellos… tuvo que ignorarlos, pues sabia perfectamente que Charles iba a comenzar a convivir con más personas y que él ya no sería su todo.

Llegó al comedor al mismo tiempo que su madre y pudo retirar la silla para esta. La comida fue servida y Edie comentó:

–Me llamó la señorita Frost, desea venir de visita mañana y me pareció bien, después de todo, tus vacaciones están iniciando y puedes pasar un tiempo con ella.

–Si ya lo has decidido.

Cortó el joven, sabedor de que su madre deseaba que se comprometiera con Emma Frost, sin embargo lo que Edie Eisenhardt ignoraba es que Erik no pensaba seguir al pie de la letra lo planeado por ella, no podía permitir que ni ella ni nadie manejara su futuro; que si bien obedecía todo, era porque estaba atado por su edad, más cuando fuese mayor, a pesar de que amaba a su madre, no le permitiría inmiscuirse más. Por lo que debía darle por su lado el tiempo necesario y nada más, y si eso significaba ser amable con la pesada de Emma… lo haría.

000

Rogue tomó las cuchara y se la colocó en la mano a Charles este la detuvo fuerte, pero ella agregó.

–No, sin apretarla porque te lastimaras.

El niño asintió y cedió a que ella lo guiara con su propia mano. De ese modo el _minino_ tomó su crema de champiñón. Darwin se rió cuando Charle se relamió la boquita al terminar con ella.

Logan y Remy parecían no poner atención, no obstante también notaron el divertido gesto.

–¿Hey amigo te gusta la leche?

–¡Musho!

Incluso Maddie la cocinera aceptó que Charles era un niño como lo demás, con rasgos gatunos, pero igual de inocente. Y como sucedió con Erik este conquistó hasta al serio Azazel que si bien no sonreía, si permitió que Charles comiera doble postre.

Para cuando el heredero Lehnserr llegó por el pequeño al terminar de comer, este se despidió de los sirvientes agitando la manita.

–¡Adio, adio, reguesaré!

Estos rieron divertidos viendo como eso dos se alejaban. Ya subiendo las escaleras, Erik comentó:

–Creo que tu hora de comida fue mucho mejor que la mía.

–¿Si?

–Oh sí.

Ya en al habitación los dos optaron por jugar un rato –Charles– y adelantar algo de su tarea –Erik–, por lo que ambos se enfrascaron en eso, sentados en el escritorio. El pequeño usaba los diferentes colores que el joven le dio y este sonreía de vez en cuando viendo los _Picassos_ de Charles.

…

* * *

Mystique alias de Raven Darkhölme

Madelyne "Maddie" Jennifer Pryor-Summers: Alias, Reina Roja, Mistress, Goblin Majesty, Globlin Queen, Anodyne, Skipper, Lynne

Rogue (Anna Marie D'Ancanto)

James Logan: Wolverine

Remy Etienne LeBeau: Gambito

Perdón por mi pobre manejo de personajes –por eso dejo mi listita– y es que si bien conozco a algunos de la serie o algunas películas no a todos, pues me confieso más fan de DC. En fin seguiré intentado hacerlo bien.

* * *

Mil gracias por leer y comentar a:

Chiharu: Wow no sabía que eran tus preferidos XD Y no te preocupes que si corren a Charles sospecho que no se va solo jajajaja

Kors: Muchas gracias y espero que te siga agradando.

Noona-kane. Un saludote!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Los dos amigos terminaron _su trabajo_ y el mayor vio como el pequeño corrió en dirección a la habitación. Erik comentó:

–Mañana vendrá alguien que…

–¿Yo conocer?

–No, precisamente no quiero que la conozcas.

–¿Por qué?

–Ella no es una buena persona.

Charles negó asustado y Erik lo cargó.

–Ella se irá rápido, te lo prometo.

Charles asintió y pidió que lo bajara para seguir jugando. Caía la noche cuando Erik se dirigió al closet y buscó el pijama de Charles, mientras este corría en la habitación y ya sin zapatos. El _minino,_ contrario a lo que se pensaría, era muy obediente y al ver sus ropas se acercó para que Erik le ayudara a ponérselas. Con los dos listos, el mayor se metió bajo las mantas y el pequeño se le unió buscando su calor. Ninguno de los dos pensó en que esa cercanía ya se les estaba haciendo necesaria.

000

El heredero Lehnserr debía seguir con sus estudios, sin interrupciones si deseaba que Charles continuase a su lado y por eso, éste interesado en conocer su entornó había salido de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos observando todo y atreviéndose a tocarlo, no sin antes voltear en todas direcciones y asegurarse que no había nadie a la vista. Cuando estaba en eso, vio que Rogue salía por uno de los pasillos y llevaba algunas cosas para limpiar.

–¡Doge!

–Charles ¿Qué haces?

–Erik está estudando.

–Oh ya veo y también veo que tu forma de hablar ha mejorado.

El _gatito_ movió sus orejitas feliz y se sonrojó. Rogue tomó una franela y comenzó a limpiar los adornos que estaban en sus pedestales. El pequeño la observó curioso y poco después preguntó.

–¿Puedo?

Ella asintió guiñando un ojo.

–No creo que al señor le moleste si trabajas un poquito.

La joven le dio un pedazo de tela y le mostró como pasarlo por las orillas del pedestal en lo que ella seguía limpiando jarrones y bustos. Charles parecía divertirse ayudando y ella lo instó a ofrecerse a ayudar a los demás.

Cuando Edie llegó de un almuerzo en el club, bajó de la limusina, seguida de Remy y vio que el auto que usaba Erik era lavado por Darwin y… Charles, negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se formare en sus labios, después de todo su hijo tenía razón, ese pequeño era muy inteligente y tenía mucho de humano.

El _gatito_ aun desconfiaba de la mujer y al verla, corrió soltando su trapo que cayó en la cubeta y se escondió detrás de la parte delantera del auto. El chofer se envaró al ver a la señora, más salió en defensa de _su ayudante_.

–Señora, él… de verdad esta limpiando bien y…

–Comprendo Darwin. Cuando _tu ayudante_ y tú terminen su labor, que Maddie les sirva un refrigerio.

–Si señora.

Edie avanzó hacia la casa, permitiendo que Gambito se retirara. Darwin sonrió girándose hacia el gatito y revolvió el cabello de Charles.

–Sigamos compañero, que nos espera una recompensa.

El niño asintió y regresó por su trapito, lo mojó, y lo volvió a pasar por las llantas.

Logan vio llegar a su compañero de trabajo y este le preguntó:

–¿Y por qué lo pusieron a trabajar?

Logan se encogió de hombros y prendió un puro; como Erik estaba estudiando, él disfrutaba de un tiempo libre, más lo hacía viendo las peripecias del mínimo hacendoso; a lo que se unió Gambito.

000

Edie, después de ordenar lo que se serviría ese día para la comida, subió al cuarto de estudio de su hijo y entró en este. Erik la recibió algo afectado temiendo que _su_ _invitada_ ya hubiese llegado.

–¿Llegó Emma?

–Oh no, aun no, vengo a felicitarte.

–¿Y eso?

–Tu… protegido, está ayudando en las labores domésticas.

Erik puso toda su atención en su madre y ella sonrió internamente.

–Llegué hace un momento y… –relató y luego ella agregó– Llamé a Raven y me aseguró que Charles auxilió a Maddie lavando la vajilla.

–Pues….

–Se está haciendo útil.

–No era mi intención. Yo no quiero otro sirviente, deseo que Charles estudie y tenga una profesión.

–Hijo mío, no comprendes…

–No empieces madre.

–Déjame terminar. Él puedo hacer lo que planeas y no por eso ayudar a los sirvientes le afectara.

El heredero Lehnserr tuvo que ceder ante la lógica de su progenitora. Edie salió de nuevo mencionando.

–No tardes mucho, Emma ya debe estar llegando.

Erik no respondió, pues sabía que era muy cierto, pues esa jovencita era mortalmente puntual cuando iba a verlo.

000

Charles comió glotonamente los sándwich de jamón, intercalándolos con sorbos de jugo de manzana, así como Darwin le había mostrado. Maddie contenta de que el niño fuera tan amable, colocó una charola con un par de pastelillos cubierto de crema batida y un triángulo de chocolate como adornó en la punta. Los ojos azules del minino se abrieron y miraron asombrado a la cocinera.

–Sí, son para ti.

–¿Y no hay para mí Maddie? –preguntó burlón Gambito.

Ella negó agregando.

–Esos son especiales para alguien que ayudó aquí en la cocina.

–¡Huy!

Bromeó Darwin. Los otros rieron y Charles los imitó.

000

La puerta fue abierta por Remy y la limusina blanca entró a la propiedad avanzando hasta la entrada de esta. Se estacionó y el chofer salió y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta a Emma Frost. La joven bajó y acomodó las gafas de sol caminando en dirección a la puerta de la residencia, donde ya la esperaba Azazel para recibirla.

En su estudio, Erik ya había sido avisado y este trataba de tardar todo lo posible para retrasar lo que pudiera, ese desafortunado encuentro.

000

La joven mujer cruzó la puerta y se paró en la estancia ordenando al mayordomo.

–Tráeme algo de tomar, llévalo al estudio de Erik; voy a subir.

–El señor bajará en un momento.

–No te pregunté, te ordené algo.

Azazel no respondió y optó por dirigirse a la cocina para pedir lo que ella deseaba. Raven la vio desde la sala y fue a avisar a la señora que ya había llegado.

000

Charles se devoró el primer pastelillo y al tomar el segundo se detuvo a observarlo. Rogue preguntó intrigada:

–¿Qué sucede Charles?

–… ¿Erik comerá esto?

–No, los tuyos los hizo especialmente Maddie. –dijo ella, guiñando un ojo al minino.

–Oh…

El _minino_ se removió inquieto y su colita se meneó, y poco después se bajó veloz de su asiento, y salió corriendo de la cocina, deseando compartir con su protector, ese tesoro dulce.

Por supuesto iba tan feliz que no notó a alguien que normalmente no estaba en la casa y que lo detuvo con un choque entre ambos…

–¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Emma vio con horror la mancha de crema batida en su vestido y al culpable asustado de su acción, la chica reaccionó y lanzó al niño que cayó cual largo era en suelo, soltando con el golpe el pastelillo.

–¡Estúpido y sucio animal!

Con ese grito, Charles sintió pánico y como pudo se levantó saliendo veloz del lugar. Erik iba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso cuando escuchó el primer grito y corrió temiendo lo peor. Al llegar a la escalera, Emma lo vio y exclamó indignada.

–¡¿Por qué tienen un animal como ese en tu casa?! ¡Mira lo que hizo con mi vestido!

–¡¿Animal..?! –Erik vio con asco a la chica que se sintió un poco intimidada– ¡¿Dónde está?!

–¿Qué?… Erik te estoy diciendo que…

–¡¿Dónde está, maldita sea?!

Emma se envaró ante el grito y mala palabra del joven heredero. Este ignoró a la chica y bajó las escaleras llamando.

–¡Charles! ¡Charles ven!

Emma vio como era ignorada por el castaño claro y molesta, fue a donde seguro encontraría a Edie. Entró al salón con terraza y como creyó, ahí estaba la matriarca Lehnsherr, con Raven. Edie al verla se levantó y la saludó.

–¡Edie, estoy muy ofendida!

–¿De qué hablas querida?

Emma relató dramáticamente el episodio y subrayó la mala forma en que Erik la trató. La señora Eisenhardt se tuvo que recordar mentalmente que esa niña malcriada y egoísta, era sobrina de uno de los socios con mayor capital de sus empresas y todo eso para no darle un par de bofetadas o correrla de su casa por hacer una tontería y además sentirse ofendida.

–Oh seguro que fue una equivocación y que mi hijo no quiso ofenderte.

Aseguró y vio a Raven que salió veloz a serenar a Erik y hacer control de daños.

000

Charles se escondió en lo más recóndito de ese lugar que había conocido esa mañana. El garaje donde Darwin guardaba todo para el manteniendo de los autos. El mencionado entró y escuchó los ruidos que el pequeño hacia el sollozar y fue en la dirección donde este se encontraba. Se acercó y sonriendo preguntó amablemente…

-¿Qué sucede compañero?

El _gatito_ no respondió, en cambio se hizo más bolita. El mayor acarició el cabello castaño y llamó.

–Vamos no debe ser tan malo.

–…

El chofer tomó al niño que se resistió un poco, pero al final se sintió agradecido de ser consolado, pues Darwin acariciaba su espalda calmándolo.

–Ya, ya no llores.

El mayor salió con el niño. Y al verlos, Logan y Gambito corrieron hacia el par.

–¡¿Qué la pasó?! –exclamó Remy.

–No lo sé. –dijo Darwin.

Logan no mencionó nada, pero entró la garaje revisándolo rápidamente, luego salió y recorrió con la mirada al finca por si había sido algún ataque o… ¡Alguien a quien mataría!

El grupo caminó de regreso a la residencia. Erik –que ya buscaba al pequeño hibrido fuera de esta–, los vio y corrió llamando al niño, que contrario a lo que se esperaría, se escondió más entre los brazos de Darwin.

–Charles, lo siento, ella no te molestara más… ¿te lastimó? –preguntó el heredero.

Y los tres adultos creyeron saber cuál fue el problema.

–…

El niño no respondió, pues seguía sollozando sin soltarse de Darwin, temiendo que Erik lo fuese a echar a la calle de nuevo por haber molestado a la señorita.

–Ven Charles –pidió Erik.

Charles no se movió y el chofer opinó.

–Lo siento señor, pero creo que es mejor que se quede conmigo, yo lo cuidaré un momento y…

–¡¿Quién lo dice?! –gritó frustrado el heredero.

Y sin querer asustó más al gatito, que incluso quiso escapar de los brazos del chofer y echarse a los del quien creía daba más miedo, pero que lo protegería… Logan.

Erik notó el movimiento y vio en el rostro de sus guardias y Darwin la serenidad, por lo que se disculpó.

–Ya, ya lo siento Charles, no estoy enojado contigo ni te quise gritar, yo…

–¡Señor! –llamó Azazel que iba llegando– Su madre pide que se una a ellas en el salón.

–Dile que voy en un momento.

–Señor… ella…

–¡Ya lo sé!

Gritó el joven y se retiró del lugar antes de desquitar, la frustración de que su pequeño no lo quisiera cerca, con los sirvientes que no tenían culpa de nada.

Logan se rascó la nuca y vio a Gambito que tampoco sabía que hacer. Por lo menos el pequeño no había huido, lo que sería natural en alguien con su pasado.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Erik llegó al salón, donde su madre y Emma lo esperaban y tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse, pues aún sentía el dolor sordo de haber sido rechazado –en su opinión– por su niño.

El joven heredero, junto todo gramo de frialdad que poseía en el cuerpo y abrió la puerta.

Edie lo notó tenso desde que lo vio entrar; Emma sin conocerlo, ni se inmutó.

–Erik, me dice tu madre que es tuya esa mascota y…

–No es propiamente una… –Erik notó que la chica que solo sonreía sin hacer nada más y se evitó dar explicaciones que caerían en vacío– Lo es.

La joven se enfrascó en una conversación insulsa acerca de las escuelas para mascotas de ese tipo, sin embargo el joven Lehnserr solo asentía, pues su mente estaba muy lejos del lugar, ideando una forma en que su pequeño dejara de estar asustado y le tuviera de nuevo confianza.

000

Azazel salió un poco después de la casa y vio que Darwin ya llevaba de regreso a la cocina a Charles y este al verlo se encogió temiendo que ya fuera a echarlo a la calle, más el mayordomo negó y acarició el cabello castaño. Por supuesto, seguidos de cerca por el par de guardias, lo que si le pareció raro al mayordomo, no dijo nada.

–¿Maddie, quiere saber si le ayudaras a hornear otros pastelillos? me aseguraré de informarle al joven Lehnsherr que no coma mucho y pueda probar los tuyos.

–¡¿No enojado comigo?! –se atrevió a preguntar Charles.

–No, por el contrario, está preocupado por ti.

Darwin bajó al minino y preguntó.

–¿Qué dices compañero? ¿Listo para hornear?

Charles asintió efusivamente y corrió rumbo o la cocina.

Darwin no lo siguió, en cambio comentó con los otros.

–Nunca vi perder los estribos al joven antes, no de ese modo.

Gambito asintió y opinó:

–Ese gatito lo tiene loco.

–¿De qué hablan? ¿Hizo algo más de los gritos que me dio? –preguntó Azazel.

–No fueron gritos… –por fin habló Logan– Estaba desesperado al ver que Don Gato no deseaba estar con él.

Darwin relató el episodio, antes de que llegará Azazel a éste y al término, afirmó:

–Estoy de acuerdo con Gambito; Charles lo tiene loco, aunque… más humano.

Logan bufó y le dio una calada a su puro y afirmó:

–No sé si eso en bueno, no para un heredero.

Azazel estuvo de acuerdo:

–En el mundo en que vive, no es bueno tener emociones.

Darwin lo pensó un poco y le quitó importancia:

–Tal vez no sea tan malo, además no es con nadie más, solo con el pequeño.

Remy volteó a ver a Logan y dijo:

–Entonces digamos que Charles es la debilidad del joven señor, por lo que…

–Debemos proteger a Don Gato. –sugirió Logan.

El grupo de trabajadores terminaron su conversación y se separaron. Azazel entró a la cocina y vio como el mínimo batía emocionado la la masa, mientras Maddie le vertía los otros ingredientes.

Raven entró en ese momento igualmente y preguntó:

–Maddie las pastas para el servicio ¿ya están?

–Si, ahora te las doy.

Raven notó que el gatito no la miraba y comentó…

–Alguien sabe ¿por qué el joven está… molesto con… –Todos se dieron cuenta de la ansiedad del minino, pero la Ama de llaves siguió– Con la señorita Emma más que de costumbre?

Y con eso, Chales alzó la carita y vio a Raven con curiosidad.

–¿Señodita Ema?

Raven afirmó con la cabeza y Azazel aprovechó para comentar.

–Porque ella lastimó a Charles, Raven.

–Oh mira que bruja –dijo la chica y se acercó al menor– Pobre Charly. –acotó Raven y bufó– En fin, llevaré esto y no te preocupes Charly, ella se irá pronto. Te avisaré para que puedas ir a darle ese regalo al Joven Erik.

–¡Shi! –exclamó emocionado Charles, batiendo con más ahínco.

Raven salió, seguida de Rogue que llevaba el servicio del té.

Al llegar a la sala Rogue dejó la bandeja y Raven sirvió.

Edie parecía escuchar la perorata de Emma, no obstante al igual que Erik, pensaban en cualquier otra cosa para soportar esa visita.

–… Deberías llevarlo a ese lugar, por lo menos aprenderá modales y quedarse quieto como la mascota que es…

Erik pareció regresar al momento al escuchar que la chica hablaba de su Charles.

–Si… llevarlo a…

–Si, al centro de enseñanza de mascotas, es pequeño, porque no hay muchos como ellos, y por eso es tan exclusivo; pero le enseñaran a no dejarte en vergüenza si quieres pasearlo… ¡Con correa por supuesto!

Erik estuvo a punto de refutar esa desagradable de Emma, más una mirad de Edie lo detuvo.

La conversación banal continuó y de nuevo los anfitriones tuvieron que desconectar su cerebro.

000

En la cocina Charles ubicó con cuidado los muffins sobre una bandeja pequeña. Luego vio esperanzado hacia la puerta que daba a la mansión. Maddie acarició el cabello del pequeño y suspiró:

–Ya es hora de comer Charles.

–¿Tengo que?

–Si Charles, al joven Erik no le gustaría que te saltaras las comidas; puedes guardar tus muffins para el postre.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Raven y el minino se paró emocionado; sin embargo ella negó…

–Lo siento Charly, ella aún no se va. Maddie ya sirvan la comida.

–Si Raven.

Rogue y Maddie alistaron todo el servicio y salieron con Raven.

En el comedor, Erik acomodó la silla para Emma y ella le sonrió con coquetería.

–Hoy has estado tan amable, Erik, bueno no es que no lo seas siempre, pero hoy… me encanta, eso debemos repetirlo más seguido y…

–Lo siento Emma, pero tengo muchas cosas con las que ponerme al corriente; estaré ocupado durante muchos días.

–Pero…

Edie intervino en ese momento y el chico supo que lo obligaría a soportar a Emma…

–Mi hijo… tiene razón Emma, me temo que Erik tiene que ponerse al corriente con los negocios ¿lo comprendes verdad?

Emma frunció el ceño, más como futura esposa de Erik debía ceder… por lo menos ahora, que ya estando casados Erik debería estar al pendiente de ella, antes que de cualquier cosa.

–Comprendo.

La comida pasó sin mucha conversación de parte de madre e hijo.

000

Charles tuvo que aceptar, sentarse a comer con los demás al momento en que los guardaespaldas entraron. Logan y Gambito se sentaron y el de cabello oscuro, llamó…

– _Don Gato_ , ven a comer.

–No Gato, yo Charles.

Afirmó enfurruñándose el mínimo, moviendo sus orejitas. Logan se rió entre dientes y aceptó.

–Como sea, siéntate a comer.

Rogue entró y Charles la miró esperanzado.

–No cariño, ella no se ha ido.

Charles suspiró derrotado y acomodó su silla en la mesa. Removió su sopa sin tomar ni una cucharada.

–Come Charles –pidió Maddie.

El niño asintió, pero siguió removiendo la crema…

–Come amigo, es crema de las que te gustan –trató de convencer Darwin.

No hubo mucho cambio; eso hasta que Logan amenazó…

–Si no comes _Don Gato_ , yo me comeré todos tus pastelillos y no habrá para Erik.

Charles vio asustado al mayor y negó moviendo su cabeza…

–¡No Logan!

–Si no comes y bien, incluso Gambito me ayudará.

Charles sintió aguarse los ojos, pero...

–Y no llores.

El gatito sorbió su nariz; vio feo a Logan y comenzó a comer.

Los otros no dijeron nada, pero sonrieron ante la _extraña_ intervención de James para _convencer_ a Charles, no era el más sensible, pero había funcionado.

La comida concluyó y Charles no se fue de la cocina, seguía en su silla frente a la mesa vigilando su pequeña charola.

El ocaso se veía llegar, cunado Charles se dio por vencido y con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta interior de la cocina al pasillo; el niño caminó hasta la sala donde escuchaba voces y se asomó. Él se entristeció, pues la mujer mala seguía ahí y Erik consentía hacia ella que hablaba y hablaba.

Charles exhaló y regresó sobre sus pasos, entró de nuevo a la cocina donde Maddie y Rogue, ya guardaban y limpiaban todo. Al verlo entrar, Rogue le ofreció:

–Deberías ir a dormir Charles, ya es tu hora.

–No. Quedo esped… –bostezó el mínimo, pero terco subió de nuevo a su silla a vigilar sus _muffins_.

Las dos mujeres terminaron y vieron que el gatito ya dormía recargado sobre la mesa. Raven llegó poco después y al verlo salió y llamó a Gambito…

–Llévalo a su cuarto. Rogue irá contigo para cambiarlo.

El guardia obedeció y cargó al pequeño que se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Rogue siguió al par y subieron a la planta alta.

Remy volteó a ver a la chica y esta lo imitó, pero se giró de inmediato…

–¿Por qué mi novia no quiere verme?

Rogue se sonrojó y golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Gambito.

–No lo digas tan fuerte que alguien podría escuchar.

–No hacemos nada malo y fuera de esta casa no le debemos nada a nuestros jefes, lo que hagamos con nuestra vidas no debe interesarle a nadie más que a nosotros.

–Lo sé, pero a los dos nos hace falta el trabajo, bueno si algún día quieres casarte conmigo.

–¡¿ _Mon amour_ acaso lo dudas?!

La de cabello bicolor respondió.

–No.

La pareja siguió subiendo…

000

La señorita Frost aprovechó plenamente ese día de visita, pues no se retiró hasta el anochecer, porque tenía una cita con su padre.

Erik la despidió y no perdió tiempo en correr a la cocina. Sin notar que su madre no lo detuvo.

Abrió la puerta y Maddie lo vio…

–Lo siento joven, él se quedó dormido.

Erik gruñó y salió velozmente rumbo a su habitación. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras para llegar más rápido.

000

-Raven acompañó a Edie hasta su habitación. Edie se sentó en la salita de su recamara y llamó a la más joven a imitarla y le cuestionó:

–Ahora cuéntame la verdad de lo que pasó con el… amigo de mi hijo.

Raven obedeció y relató todo el episodio contando con la reacción de Erik, al concluir notó al incertidumbre y desesperanza en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

–Soy tachada de ser una madre fría y con interés solo en la fortuna Lehnsherr, sin considerar los sentimientos de mi hijo; pero… es necesario que él sea poderoso, eso si quiere que ese mundo que imagina exista. Sé que mi hijo tienes buenos sentimientos, en el fondo de sí, porque yo hice que los ocultara ahí para que no sean encontrados y que sean una debilidad. No supe cómo hacer que mi hijo vertiera eso bueno en algo o alguien, yo no, pero el destino se encargó de ello, trayendo a ese hibrido a Erik. Dejemos que Charles sea el recipiente de los sentimientos de mi hijo… hasta que Erik se tenga que convertir en el Señor Lehnsherr.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

ambu780, .3: Muchísimas gracias y es que no recuerdo si te respondí, lo siento. Noona-kane y Chiharu: Ese gatito te conquistó hasta a ti jajaja, Vamos que Erik debe explicar serenamente para no volver a asustar a Charles y se arreglaran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Gambito y Rogue entraron a la habitación de Erik, al mismo tiempo que este entraba cual tromba…

–¡Dámelo! –exigió el heredero Lehnsherr.

Los dos sirvientes casi brincaron ante la exclamación y el susto, que este les provocó.

Remy casi rodó los ojos, no obstante obedeció a un ansioso jovencito, que tenía estiradas las manos hacía él.

Remy entregó al pequeño minino, que medio despertó, antes de dormirse de nuevo, al sentir el calor y olor de Erik su protector.

Rogue vio con ternura al joven señor y dejó salir…

–Se acerca Halloween, señorito, seguro que Charles no ha disfrutado nunca de uno.

–Oh…

–Sí, sé que a los niños les encanta pedir dulces.

–Sí, supongo que si…

Erik arrulló a su gatito y los dos sirvientes los dejaron a solas.

En el pasillo Remy abrazó a Rogue y le dio un beso en frente.

–Eres un solo, cariño.

–Tonto.

000

Erik trató de no mover mucho al minino y le colocó el pijama. El jovencito también se alistó para descansar, pero alguien llamó a su puerta.

El joven heredero abrió un poco de mala gana y permitió la entrada a… Edie.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No te molestes hijo. Solo te traje lo que tu compañerito hizo para ti.

Erik vio la bandeja dónde unos muffin de chocolate, adornados con crema batida, se encontraban.

–Madre…

Ella sonrió y se despidió.

–Gracias por lo de esta tarde. –dijo Edie.

Erik en cambió articuló:

–Quiero llevar a Charles a pedir dulces…

–Hijo, aquí no hay casas, solo mansiones. Y no creo que llegues de una a otra, antes de que se acabe la noche.

–Lo sé. Pero aquí vive la servidumbre.

–…

–Ellos podrían recibir a Charles en sus habitaciones o lugares.

–Oh ya veo… Si no interviene con tu tiempo de trabajo, no me opondré.

Edie salió y dejó al joven para cambiarse y unirse a su gatito en el mundo de los sueños.

000

Edie salió rumbo a su recamara, acompañada de Raven.

–Mi hijo quiere hacer un Halloween para su amigo.

–Ya veo.

–Sí, así que prepárate, porque seguro te pedirá ayuda.

–…

–No te preocupes, se lo autorizo, hace mucho que no celebramos esa fecha fuera de las fiestas con los socios y déjame decirte, que son aburridas y no dan dulces.

Raven sonrió y dejó a la matriarca Lehnsherr en su cuarto, retirándose al ala de los sirvientes. Esperaba encontrar despiertos a algunos, para avisarles y sabía de cierto guardia que no sería muy feliz por la idea.

000

Por la mañana, Erik despertó antes que Charles y recordó el regalo de este; así que los llevó a la mesita del desayunador en su balcón y pidió té para acompañarlos. Esperaría a que este despertara para comerlos juntos.

En la gran cama el pequeño se removió y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Al fin bostezó y se incorporó. Charles se estiró y se giró a buscar a su salvador, al no encontrarlo; miró alrededor de la gran habitación buscándolo. Erik entró del balcón y llamó…

–Ya despertaste.

–… –Charles recordó todo lo pasado el día anterior y se puso nervioso.

Erik exhaló aire y continuó:

–Lamento haber gritado ayer, es solo que… esa mujer me vuelve loco.

–¿Loco? –preguntó inocentemente Charles.

–… Muy gruñón como… ¡para comerme a un gatito!

Erik llegó hasta la cama; agarró a Charles de los pies y los arrastró por esta hasta él, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Charles no le guardaba rencor, eso fue lo que consideró Erik, pues el minino no trató de alejarse ni mucho menos.

–Vamos Charles, desayunemos, el manjar que un gran chef preparó para mí.

Charles bajó de la cama y agarró la mano de Erik, al que, comprobó, no estaba enojado con él.

Los dos se sentaron y el gatito vio emocionado y sonrojado que el que llamó manjar eran sus muffins y él el chef, aunque aún no comprendía mucho esa palabra, estuvo contento de que Erik y él por fin pudieran comer juntos.

000

Raven entró a la cocina y vio que estaban todos los que deseaba ver…

–Buenos días.

Toda la servidumbre respondió al unísono. Maddie le sirvió a la ama de llaves y esta se unió al grupo.

–Pues aprovecho que están todos, aun no me lo pide el joven Erik, pero no dudo que lo haga, así que es mejor que estemos listos…

Rogue dejó de untarle mantequilla de maní a su pan y preguntó.

–¿Algo malo?

–No, de hecho no sé si a él se le ocurrió o le dieron la idea, el caso es que desea hacer un Halloween para Charles.

–Oh… –dejaron salir algunos

–¿Y eso en que nos atañe? –preguntó Darwin–… Oh espera ¿quiere que los lleve a los suburbios a pedir dulces?

–Don Gato podría pasar desapercibido entre tanto mocoso disfrazado.

Raven rodó los ojos ante las conjeturas de todos y por fin decidió sacarlos de su inopia.

–¿Cuando el joven Erik fue a pedir dulces a las calles, o en este caso, a las mansiones vecinas? –Ninguno dijo nada y ella continuó– No. Quiere hacerlo aquí y todos nosotros seremos los _amables vecinos que regalen chucherías_.

Logan terminó de masticar su tocino y agregó.

–Eso me recuerda que no he pedido vacaciones y…

–Logan, dije todos.

–Oh vaya… –Sonrió Remy– Debemos salir de compras; el treinta y uno de Octubre es mañana.

Raven asintió y acotó:

–La señora pagara todo, no saldrá de su bolsillo y…

Logan bufó:

–Cómo si comprar un par de chocolates para Don Gato, nos fuera desfalcar.

Maddie y Rogue rieron discretamente ante lo mucho que Logan se preocupaba por Charles, aunque hiciera tanto por esconderlo.

000

Emma entró a la oficina de su padre, sin detenerse en preguntar. El hombre bajó algunos papales que leía e hizo que su secretario se retirara. La chica se sentó frente al escritorio y sin borrar su sonrisa explicó…

–Ya lo logré papi.

–…

–Sí, ese chico Erik y su fortuna serán nuestras.

–Pues me temo que en cuanto cumplan la mayoría de edad, ya deberás casarte.

–¡Lo sé!

–Lo siento hijita, pero mi amigo de los bancos, no podrá esconder mi bancarrota por más tiempo.

–Ni lo digas no quiero ni escuchar esa palabra. Tampoco es un sacrificio, me gusta Erik, lo que no me gusta es su nueva mascota.

–¿Mascota?

–Sí, un sucio hibrido de gato.

Sebastián frunció el ceño y la rubia continuó:

–No te preocupes, le di un buen escarmiento para que conozca su lugar.

–No me agrada…

–Es solo un animal.

–Hija, conozco a uno que llegó como una mascota y se convirtió en el dueño de un emporio, y a pesar de que es joven; no es alguien a quien se pueda engañar.

–¡¿Hablas en serio?!

–Lo hago. Es mejor que te deshagas de ese hibrido, no digo que la historia se repita, pero no quiero arriesgar nada.

–Pues… si tú lo dices, lo haré.

Emma se levantó y salió de la oficina dejando a solas a su padre con sus pensamientos.

000

Erik terminó de bañarse dejando a Charles en la tina, pues él uso la regadera.

–Charles ya debes salir, vas a quedar como pasa.

–¿Pasa, como las que usa Maddie en pastel?

–Exactamente.

Charles sonrió y siguió jugando con las burbujas y su patito de hule. Eric negó y se colocó la bata, dirigiéndose a la tina.

–Si no sales, no te contaré sobre ir de compras hoy y el porqué.

–¡¿Saldremos?!

–Así es.

Charles alzó los brazos y mojó a Erik, no obstante éste no se molestó. El niño fue vestido con una batita igual a la de Erik, pero en su tamaño y muy seco, se vistió él solo, lo que era toda una proeza.

Brincando sobre sus pies, el minino observaba impaciente que Erik terminara de alistarse y cuando este lo estuvo, lo llamó para alzarlo en brazos.

–Almorzaremos y estudiaras tus lecciones, quiero ver lo mucho que avanzando tu lectura y escritura.

–… Si.

–Porque si veo que lees mejor, te llevaré al centro comercial a escoger tu disfraz. –Charles vio sorprendido al mayor– Recuerdas que en tus libro hablan del Halloween.

–¡Shi, dulces! –dijo excitado el gatito.

El Lehnsherr sonrió y afirmó.

–Así es y lo celebramos aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Charle aplaudió y pidió que lo bajara:

–¡Les diré a los demás!

El mayor dejó que Charles fuera a la cocina o al patio a regar su gran noticia y él se unió a su madre, en el desayunador de afuera.

Edie recibió el beso de su hijo y preguntó:

–Ya le dijiste a tu amigo sobre lo de mañana.

–Si.

–Nos invitaron a la celebración con los Frost.

–…

–No te preocupes, ya es tarde. Tendrás tiempo de estar con Charles, antes de ello.

–Bien.

Erik no se opuso, sabía que estar con Charles en la fiesta, no sería gratis.

000

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y asustó a Rogue que servía la bandeja con futa fresca para llevar a los señores.

–¡Habrá un Halloween mañana!

Rogue sonrió hacia el niño y respondió:

–¿Si cariño?

–¡Si! ¡Erik lo prometió!

–Qué bueno Charles, ve a decirles a los otros. –dijo Maddie– Yo haré unos deliciosos bocadillos que darán susto, pero también gusto.

Charles se rió y salió por la puerta del patio. Rogue vio como el infante le gritaba a logan y este se encogía de hombros, más Gambito le seguía la corriente al niño.

–¿Qué haremos de bocadillos?

–Oh… a mis hijos les gustaban los dedos de bruja que son salados y algunas arañas, fantasmas y Frankenstein de chocolate, gomitas y dulces.

Rogue se saboreó el menú y salió con su bandeja.

Maddie se asomó al patio y llamó al hiperactivo niño para que almorzara. Tendrían un día muy ajetreado y también deseaban buscar su disfraz.

…

* * *

Lo ven, se resolvió y es que el peque minino no es rencoroso ni mucho menos, además con esa promesa ¿cómo no va estar ya contento con su Erik?

Muchísimas gracias.

noona-kane y ambu780.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

Ese día, se vio a un Charles más hacendoso y diligente que siempre, incluso sus estudios abarcaron más tiempo, y no hubo una sola queja.

Erik tuvo que salir a ver a algunos de los socios de sus empresa de metales; posponiendo para el siguiente día la visita al centro comercial, pero esta vez Charles no se sintió decepcionado o triste, tenía cosas que leer en los libros que Erik le dio, para saber más sobre el Halloween, incluso al atardecer ya tenía decidido que disfraz le pediría a Erik, claro si no era muy caro.

Ya era hora de la cena cuando Erik y Edie arribaron a la casa. Charles estaba paradito a lado de Raven y dijo con esta…

–Bienvenidos…

Edie colocó una sonrisa tenue en su boca y se dirigió a su hijo:

–Yo cené en las oficinas, ve con él.

Erik asintió y vio a su madre retirarse rumbo a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Erik fue hasta Charles y este lo agarró de la mano de inmediato, jalándolo hasta la cocina. Raven iba a detenerlos, pero se dijo que a Erik no le haría daño comer con su personal de vez en cuando y que mejor guía que Charles.

El gatito entró al lugar y acomodó una silla a lado de la suya; llamando al heredero a sentarse. Erik se removió nervioso, más al ver la gran sonrisa de Charles invitándolo a imitarlo, se sentó.

Y si el heredero estaba incomodo, los demás al entrar y ver a Erik, se envararon. Darwin dio el primer paso y notando a Charles muy tranquilo, dejó salir el aire y se sentó en su lugar; Logan y Remy también se sentaron ye que siendo guardias, su deber era ser más cercanos a Erik y Edie.

Erik comenzó a comer dejando que la inocencia de Charles de no ver más allá de clases, o cualquier otro prejuicio, lo contagiara y gracias a eso, pudo comprobar que sus celos, sobre la atención de Charles sobre otros antes que él, eran infundados y que los sirvientes estimaban mucho a este.

– _Don Gato_ está comiendo sin remilgos, creo que hay que hacer que el heredero Lehnsherr coma con nosotros más seguido.

Charles solo sonrió contento, sin tomar mucho en cuenta la burla de Logan.

Rogue cortó la carne de Charles y se la entregó. Erik dejó salir el aire, ahora se sentía mucha más sereno al saber que si no estaba él, Charles estaría protegido, aunque si en sus manos quedaba, nunca dejaría el gatito.

La cena concluyó y los comensales se retiraron a su recamara.

Charles se bañó y se metió a las cobijas antes que Erik, se notaba que deseaba que el reloj corriera más rápido.

000

El treinta y uno de octubre. El escritorio de Erik estaba rebosante de documentos, como de costumbre y en un su mesita cerca del heredero; Charles se encontraba concentrado en su propio trabajo; su colita se movía de un lado a otro, mientras sus orejitas yacían levantadas demostrando como el dueño de estas extremidades, se hallaba inmerso en su labor.

Erik dejó un instante los documentos que leía y vio al minino; era muy cierto que Charles era diligente con sus estudios, no obstante ese día se _excedió_.

–¿Ya casi?

Charles alzó la vista de su cuaderno y miró a Erik, sonriendo respondió:

–Sí, ya casi.

Y regresó velozmente a continuar con su escritura.

Unos toques en la puerta se escucharon y el joven Lehnsherr dio el permiso de entrar

Rogue entró y con una sonrisa, saludó y preguntó:

–Señorito. Darwin pregunta que ¿a qué hora saldrán al centro comercial?

Erik vio de soslayo al menor y notó que casi culminaba con su tarea.

–Dame unos minutos Rogue, y te diré.

Ella asintió y se quedó parada.

Charles no tardó mucho y se levantó de su sillita yendo hacia el escritorio de Erik.

–Ye terminé.

Erik agarró el cuaderno del minino y preguntó:

–Bien, veremos si Darwin ya alista el carro o no.

Erik preguntó por algunos párrafos y como el gatito se esforzó por responder a todo y bien. Al término del examen, Charles se movía nervioso casi al mismo ritmo de su colita, esperando el veredicto del mayor.

–Bien…, pues… Rogue dile a Darwin que salimos diez minutos.

La chica asintió y se retiró.

–¡Si! –exclamó emocionado Charles, brincando sobre sus pies.

Erik se levantó y pidió.

–Ve y ponte el gorro y el sweater.

Charles obedeció velozmente corriendo hacia el ropero; en lo que Erik acomodaba sus documentos.

Con el hibrido listo, el joven Lehnsherr salió llevando de la mano a este.

Raven los vio en las escaleras:

–Raven, avísale a mi madre, luego diles a todos que saldremos un par de horas… para que se prepararen.

–Si joven.

Charles agitó su mano en dirección del ama de llaves y esta le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a compartir las órdenes de Erik. Los sirvientes se dividieron cada uno a alistarse y buscar las golosinas que le darían a cierto gatito.

Maddie y Rogue le dieron los últimos toques a los bocadillos.

000

El camino al centro comercial, le pareció muy largo a Charles, pero era más su excitación que realmente la distancia real.

Erik llamó la atención del pequeño, hacia él:

–Charles cuando estemos en el lugar no te separes de mí, no hables con extraños y no aceptes ningún dulce de nadie si no lo permito yo. Si por una situación extrema, te separaras de mí, busca a Logan, él estará detrás de nosotros siempre.

–Si.

–Te vigilo _Don Gato_ , nada de acercarse a extraños come mininos.

–¡No Logan!

Erik casi sonreiría, pero si lo hacía, Charles no tomaría en cuenta la amenaza del guardaespaldas.

El auto por fin se detuvo, en el estacionamiento del complejo de tiendas. El trio bajó y Erik decidió que Darwin les acompañara. El menor admiró el gran lugar y los adornos de acuerdo a la fecha.

Al atravesar las grandes puertas de cristal; la multitud de gente buscando a última hora disfraces o dulces, los recibieron y Charles se aferró a la mano de su salvador por instinto, la multitud y él nunca había tenido buenos encuentros y el pequeño le temía a la mayoría de las persona extrañas. Erik lo concluyó y cargando a Charles lo tranquilizó:

–No te dejaré solo, no te preocupes.

Erik se encaminó a la tienda con disfraces coloridos mostrados en su vitrina. Charles también los veía y deseó que tuvieran el que quería.

Al entrar una dependienta se acercó a ellos y al ver al pequeño, dijo amablemente…

–Los disfraces de masco…

–Quiero uno para mi amigo. Y que sea de eso. –cortó rudamente Erik, señalando el escaparate. Charles lo volteó a ver y el mayor sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto– Ella nos enseñara todos y me dirás cual quieres ¿sí?

–…

-¿Charles…?

–Si… ¿vale mucho?

Erik sonrió y bajó al chiquillo gatuno.

–No importa.

Charles se sonrojó, más se giró y esperó a la dependienta que ya traía varios trajes en las manos; ella no iba tardar en atenderlos, no con Erik molesto, por su metida de pata.

Los disfraces desfilaron, pero Charles no hallaba uno,… no hasta que…

–Este es de hombre lobo y…

–¡Ese!

Eric vio la cola peluda los guantes y una mascara, algo raro, pero también vio los ojos brillantes de Charles así, que la compra se hizo y lo que él no preguntó, si lo hizo Logan…

–¿Por qué ese Don Gato? se parece a… ti.

–Charle sonrió sonrojado al responder…

–Yo no doy miedo y por eso tenía que huir, pero de hombre lobo ¡seré feroz!

Los tres adultos se miraron y ya no dijeron palabra, si Charles se sentía más seguro vistiendo como hombre lobo, ellos no le llevarían la contraria.

Erik consideró dar un paseo por el lugar, para que Charles conociera más de las buenas cosas sin que temiera nada.

Tomaron helado y con Erik, Logan y Darwin a su lado, las miradas curiosas de la gente al confundirlo con una mascota que no llevaba correa, no pudieron pasar esas barreras.

El paseo llegó a su fin y Charles pidió cargar su bolsa de compras, hasta la casa.

Las rejas se abrieron y el minino fue llamado por Darwin…

–Mira Charles…

El gatito se incorporó y vio algunos adornos de brujas y fantasmas de luces colgados en ella. Dos filas de calabazas iluminaban el camino a la mansión y en esta había más adornos. Darwin por fin detuvo el carro y Charles bajó veloz, quería ver todo, pero también cambiarse para salir a pedir dulces, aunque aún no le hubieran explicado, a donde irían a buscar golosinas.

Charles entró a la casa y subió por las escaleras, a pesar de tener que detenerse antes de proseguir con su carrera. Erik iba en su búsqueda para ayudarle con su disfraz cuando Raven lo detuvo…

–Tenemos algo para usted…

Erik volteó y sonrió radiantemente, Ella y toda la servidumbre portaba sus trajes de acuerdo al día, ella de bruja, Maddie de momia muy sexy y Rogue de gatita.

–Rogue lo consiguió para usted… –Erik extendió la mano y Raven le dio un par de orejas de gato y una cola…– A Charles, le gustaran.

Erik asintió y siguió su camino. Al llegar a su cuarto, vio que el minino ya tenía puesto casi todo el traje.

–Veo que no necesitaste mi ayuda, eso es bueno, pues también me tengo que vestir.

–¡¿Tú también?!

–Si.

Charles se puso las chanclas de garra y esperó impaciente a Erik, afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues Eric salió del vestidor con…

–¡Erik un gato como yo!

–¿Te gusta?

Charles afirmó con la cabeza…

–Sí ¡Yo te defenderé de los monstruos!

Erik abrió la puerta y entregó a un hiperactivo Charles un costalito con dibujos de murciélagos.

–Esto te será útil.

El gatito castaño lo agarró y moviendo los pies exclamó:

–¡Vamos, vamos Erik!

Los dos salieron y bajaron las escaleras, llegando al piso de abajo en el cual, Charles no supo para dónde ir. Erik lo agarró de la mano y salieron al patio trasero, donde siguieron hasta los cuartos que ocupaban los sirvientes, cuando debían quedarse.

Erik soltó a Charles y lo empujó suavemente a una de las puertas, el gatito avanzó, más al llegar a ella, se giró, Erik los instó a tocar y Charles obedeció con muchos nervios.

Tocó una… dos veces y estaba a punto de echarse para atrás, al instante en que se abrió la puerta y un simpático vampiro con acento francés abrió…

–¡Oh… que tenemos aquí, un feroz hombre lobo!

Charles se sintió seguro de nuevo y alzando su costalito dijo…

–Dulce o truco.

Remy entrego un par de grandes barras de chocolate y Charles se las saboreó, no obstante Erik lo apresuró…

–Sigue Charles, te quedan cinco puertas.

El pequeño obedeció y en la siguiente, Rogue salió:

–Miau, quien interrumpe a esta gatita en su casa.

Charles se cubrió la boquita para reírse y cuando se pudo contener, repitió su pedimento, de lo que obtuvo varias bolitas de mazapán cubiertas de chocolate blanco.

De la sexy momia y cocinera Maddie, recibió diversas paletas surtidas, de un zombie Darwin recibió bolsas de palomitas de sabores distintos, de Raven almendras y nueces confitadas; la última puerta fue la de Logan, la que incluso no estaba en el mismo lugar que los otras habitaciones y Charles tocó ya con toda confianza, por lo que al no recibir respuesta después de tres veces de repetir el procedimiento, giró a ver a Erik con curiosidad…

Un grito se escuchó y un Freddie Krueger con un guante de navajas en las manos, salió e hizo chillar al gatito que corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Erik, más al escuchar la risa del Logan/Krueger se giró y espetó.

–¡Logan malo!

Erik bufó, pero al ver que el susto ya se le había pasado a Charles, preguntó:

–¿Y los dulces de Charles?

Logan se encogió de hombros y sacó una bolsa de grandes gomitas con figuras de frutas y sabor de ellas.

–Se lo ganó por no llorar.

Charles se bajó del mayor para recibir el regalo de James y con todos reunidos; Maddie dijo:

–La mesa está lista en el patio trasero señor.

El grupo se dirigió ahí. Una carpa adornada por calaveras y brujas; con luces de colores y una mesa de bocadillos que se encontraba en el centro, la que fue atacada de inmediato.

El ponche fue servido y al compás de música para la ocasión, Charles bailó imitando a los adultos.

Edie veía desde el balcón de su cuarto la celebración y sonrió. Se internó poco después, pues debía vestirse para la cena de más tarde, pero antes deseaba ver feliz y sonriente a su hijo, después de todo… eso rara vez ocurría.

…

Nos leemos y muchísimas gracias Chiharu y sip, no acepta que Charles le agrada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

El baile continuó hasta que la noche ya se veía más cerrada y Erik notó que el pequeño _licántropo_ bostezaba, pero estaba reacio a dejar la celebración.

El jovencito llegó hasta Charles y lo alzó, bailó un poco con dirección hasta la salida de la carpa y sintió que el gatito caía dormido. Gambito se movió veloz a agarrar el costalito de dulces —que Charles no había soltado en toda la fiesta —, antes de que tocará el suelo, pues el menor lo soltó al caer dormido.

Los menores se retiraron, para que Charles fuera acostado y Erik se arreglara para la celebración con los Frost

Erik estaba asombrado de que su mamá no lo hubiera interrumpido antes en la fiesta; más no deseó tentar la buena voluntad de Edie y se apresuró para dejar descansando a Charles antes de irse.

000

Edie esperó a su hijo y vio con beneplácito que éste no tardó mucho en unirse a ella, en el auto.

Darwin, Logan y Gambito ya se encontraban también en éste. Se les notaba relajados y eso estaba bien, pues tendrían que quedarse fuera y esperar hasta la madrugada.

Al arribar con los Frost. Edie y Erik bajaron del auto y se internaron en la mansión.

Darwin decidió quedarse en el estacionamiento; James y Remy ya daban un recorrido por el lugar.

000

En cuanto los Lehnsherr traspasaron la puerta; el anfitrión Sebastian fue informado y llevando a Emma, fueron a recibirlos.

—Bienvenidos.

Saludó cortés el hombre de negocios.

—¡Erik, Edie! Pensé que ya no venían y me puse muy triste.

Dramatizó la jovencita, que no tardó ni dos segundos antes de colgarsele del brazo a Erik; arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

Sebastian, en cambio, ofreció guiar a Edie hasta las amistades de los dos.

Erik notaba la música y guiaba a la chica Frost, más sonreía al recordar a su minino y como se divirtió éste con los otros y por supuesto, con él.

Emma se encontraba orgullosa de ser el centro de atención y que Erik lo disfrutara como ella.

La música concluyó y Erik llevó a su pareja de baile, hasta donde sus padres se hallaban.

Casi llegaban, al momento en que algunos murmullos se oyeron y Sebastian avanzó veloz hacia la puerta, llamando a su hija, que renuente, dejó a Erik.

—Disculpa un momento, Erik.

Dijo la chica. El mencionado se unió a su madre y los dos giraron a ver discretamente, hacia los recién llegados.

Sin embargo, la pareja no se veía desde donde ellos se encontraban, pues hubo muchas personas que rodeaban a estos buscando saludarles.

Edie escuchó los murmullos de los presentes y le comentó a su hijo:

—Parece que nuestro socio, por fin pudo convencer al joven millonario de venir a una de sus celebraciones.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No exactamente, siempre está encerrado creando nuevas cosas y sus guardaespaldas son muy estrictos para permitir verlo. Por si fuera poco, él fue presentado no hace mucho y eso porque sus padres murieron.

—¿Su nombre?

—Su apellido solamente. Es Stark.

Erik asintió y observó como Emma y Sebastian se desvivían por el nuevo invitado y vio esto como una posibilidad de huir del lugar.

—Nuestros anfitriones parecen muy ocupados ¿no crees?

—Creo.

—¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?

Edie sonrió bebiendo un poco de su copa.

—No lo veo, necesario.

El joven Lehnsherr sonrió sintiéndose afortunado. Definitivamente esa noche fue una de las mejores.

000

James prendió un puro y Remy gruñó.

—¿Como puedes fumar después de todo lo que comimos y bebimos en la fiesta de Charles?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Es fumar, no tiene nada que ver con comer o beber. Pero ciertamente ese Fin Gato fue muy mimado por la señora, no escatimó en gastos.

—¿Y quién lo haría? Charly trajo alegría y más, al joven heredero.

—Supungo.

Gambito sonrió con picardía:

—Y yo creo que no sólo al joven, si no a cierto Freddie Krueger también.

—...

Logan ya no contestó. Los dos guardias regresaron a la limusina y vieron a Darwin conversando con otros dos hombres.

—Hey, miren les presento a Rodney y Viernes, guardaespaldas y conductor de la familia Stark.

Los guardaespaldas saludaron y es que eran caras nuevas, pues esa familia rara vez asistía a reuniones de ese tipo.

James no estrechó la manos de los presentados, sólo movió la cabeza en reconocimiento y fue Rodnet, quien al verlo, comentó:

—El capitán Wolverine. —James miró con suspicacia al hombre, pero este siguió — Supe de todas sus hazañas en el ejército, cuando ya no lo vi, no creí que hubiera renunciado.

—¿Estuviste en el ejército también?

Cuestionó Logan.

—Si, fui sargento.

—Veo.

Fue lo único que acotó Logan y Rodney, consideró que su conversación no era bien recibida por éste.

Darwin y Gambito siguieron conversando con los otros dos.

000

Erik miró su reloj y se dispuso a recordarle a su madre, su retiro.

El joven caminó buscando a Edie y fue interceptado.

—Joven Lehnsherr

—...

—No me conoce, pero la señorita Emma me comentó sobre su mascota y soy el Director del Instituto Híbrido, por eso quise presentarme. Mi nombre es Henry Philip McCoy, pero puede llamarme Hank. Soy biólogo y me especializo en la genética y adaptación de los híbridos. En el Instituto también manejamos la especialidad del método de enseñanza para que estos...

—Sean buenos sirvientes.

Cortó Erik, algo molesto, sin embargo Hank no se sintió ofendido.

—Si, como la señorita Frost le habrá informado...

—No estoy interesado en que Charles vaya _Instituto._

Dijo el heredero Lehnsherr y volvió a su camino; no dio dos pasos antes de ser detenido de nuevo por Hank.

—Permitame joven Lehnsherr. Cierto que para algunas personas es mejor escuchar esas explicaciones de nuestra escuela, de ese modo los mantenemos tranquilos. Aunque me atrevo a decir que ese no es su caso.

—...

—Permitame confiarle un punto que lo hará cambiar de opinión, más me temo que debo pedirle de su total discreción.

Erik vio con suspicacia al mayor, sin embargo ya no avanzó.

—Bien, pues el colegio cuenta con una clase especial de estudios y esos son los que abarcarían los normales o avanzados para humanos, ahí los híbridos son alumnos y buscamos que ellos muestren su inteligencia superior...

—¡¿Como?!

—¿Es difícil de creer que sean más inteligentes que muchos humanos?

Erik se quedó en silencio, pero recordó como Charles ya hablaba, leía y escribía siendo que tenía poco tiempo de empezar a aprenderlo.

—No, no es difícil de creer.

Hank se dio cuenta del dejó de orgullo en el tono del jovencito y ofreció.

—Pueden visitarnos, Charles y usted para que conozcan el Instituto.

—Si. El lunes estará bien, más me iba a decir...

—Claro, debo compartir una historia de éxito con usted... Y esa es la del... Heredero Stark.

—¡¿Él es un...?!

—Si. Claro que la sociedad no lo rechaza por la doble moral que el dinero y fortuna manejan.

Erik sintió mucha curiosidad por conocer al heredero de Industrias Stark, más sabía que ese no era el lugar o momento para acercarse a él. Por lo que, vio a Hank y sonrió.

—Entonces Charles y yo, lo veremos pronto...

—Doctor McCoy.

Erik se despidió del docente.

—Nos vemos Doctor McCoy.

El heredero de Metales Lehnsherr, llegó con su madre y opetaron por retirarse.

Erik, de camino a la salida, intentó echar una ojeada para buscar al Stark, no obstante éste seguía rodeado por los otros invitados.

Logan y Remy vieron salir a sus jefes y se acercaron a ellos, más los rostros de estos no mostraban molestia, por lo que simplemente se retiraban temprano.

Edie comentó, ya estando dentro de la limusina:

—Es extraño que no supiéramos de la amistad de Sevastian con los Stark.

—¿Por que?

—Ellos son expertos en tecnología militar y nuestra industria es de metales...

—Ciertamente deberíamos tener más trato mutuo, de hecho si es muy extraño que no lo haya.

—Sabes Erik, considero que ese quince por ciento que poseen los Frost ya no se ve tan pequeño, si guardan este tipo de amistades de nosotros.

Erik afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Sebastian Frost estaba subestimandolos; no recordaba que como fuera, su madre y él se habían rodeado de ese mundo implacable de los negocios. Si en su tiempo su padre tomó al Frost como socio y lo colocó casi a la par de su propia jerarquía, porque sus empresas necesitaban esa inyección de dinero, no significaba que siempre sería de ese modo.

Más tarde, en su habitación Erik sonrió al ver a Charles estirado en los pies de la cama roncando suavemente.

Ahora con todo lo que sabía, sintió que su minino tenía muchas posibilidades de un futuro brillante.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chiharu: Era el Charles feroz, aunque no tanto porque corrió de Kruegger jajaja y Pitiizz cullen de Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

El sol entró de lleno entre las cortinas de la habitación e hizo que Charles despertara. El mínimo se removió y estiró. A su lado, Erik seguía durmiendo y eso le extrañó al pequeño, pues el mayor siempre se levantaba antes que él.

Charles recordó su gran noche de Halloween y buscó su costalito de golosinas. Esperó no haberlo extraviado, si no se entristecería mucho.

El minino buscó y encontró su tesoro en la mesa de la salita y lo agarró velozmente; lo estrujó entre sus manos y volteó a ver si Erik aún seguía durmiendo, como si lo estaba, caminó hasta la ventana corrediza y la abrió con cuidado. Fuera y con su bolsita a salvo, sintió como su estómago retumbó y Charles se encontró con la disyuntiva de obedecer las reglas de no comer dulces antes del desayuno, en exceso o calmar su antojo... La segunda opción venció, pues hasta ese momento y viviendo en ese lugar, ni siquiera conocía el sabor de un caramelo.

Charles caminó hasta el desayunador del balcón.

Ahí se subió a la silla y se hincó vaciando su tesoro sobre la mesa de cristal. Sintió su boca salivar ante el manjar y, sus ojos brillaron al ver el surtido de chucherías, su primera opción fueron los chocolates. Los agarró y se los comió, degustando como se derretían en su boca.

Charles se sentó y mirando el amanecer disfrutó tranquilamente.

000

El colegio era una casa moderna con pocas aulas, pero con un gran patio de juegos.

Hank tenía una oficina en la que pocas veces se encontraba, pues se la pasaba en la sala de estudios donde tenía todas sus investigaciones y llamaba a los alumnos una vez al día. El lugar debía ser con colores tranquilos y sin nada que pusiera tensos a los híbridos, por lo que tenía juguetes, colores, libros y más artículos como si fuera un salón de kínder Montessori.*

La profesora de Física y Matemáticas, Virginia Potts entró en ese instante.

Los docentes poseían habitaciones en la parte trasera de la casa, pues no sólo eran maestros si no fundadores del Colegio y si bien, iniciaron con pocas cosas y muchas esperanzas; hubo éxitos que valieron todos los trabajos.

—¿Como te fue en esa _fiesta_?

Hank notó el sarcasmo en la voz de su amiga y sonrió:

—Aburrida y con mucha gente con dinero y eso era lo que buscaba.

—¿Entonces Emma Frost no mintió?

—No, Erik Lehnsherr si tiene un híbrido.

—Otra mascota o juguete comprada a capricho de un niño rico.

—La señorita Frost, no me aclaró como llegó ese pequeño con los Reyes de los metales, pero...

—Pobre...

Hank negó ante lo que ya pensaba su amiga y socia:

—Pues le ofrecí nuestros servicios en el colegio al joven Lehnsherr, por supuesto con la información que la heredera Frost nos dió, le dije que su mascota sería un sirviente obediente...

—¿Cuando podremos rescatar a todos estos pobres seres?

Hank notó la tristeza en la voz de Virginia y continuó:

—Pues Erik Lehnsherr rechazó mi oferta.

—¡¿En serio?! Será porque no ve necesario que su mascota salga incluso de su casa.

—Él dijo que no estaba interesado en que Charles viniera a clases y antes de eso, al confirmarle que les mostramos a ser buenos sirvientes.

—No comprendo.

—Él no ve a Charles como mascota, sirviente, ni -estoy seguro- juguete.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Casi seguro al cien por ciento; más sabremos otras cosas de ellos, este lunes, porque vienen a ver la escuela. Y Virginia le conté sobre nuestro mayor logro.

—¡¿Pero guardara el secreto?! No podría soportar que _él_ resulte afectado por esto.

—Quiero confiar en Erik Lehnsherr.

La profesora rubia suspiró resignada, confiaba en las corazonadas de su amigo.

000

Para beneplácito de los sirvientes de la mansión Lehnsherr; todo mundo se levantó tarde ese domingo. Incluso Edie y eso les dió oportunidad a Maddie y Rogue para tener el desayuno listo y haber descansado más tiempo.

Los custodios, chófer y el ama de llaves, junto con Azael que había regresado de visitar su casa, desayunaban.

—¿Entonces hubo grandes cosas en este par de días que me fuí? —dijo Azael.

Darwin rió divertido.

—¡Vaya que las hubo y te las perdiste! Incluso Logan participó.

—¡Eso ya es una novedad en si! —estuvo de acuerdo el mayordomo.

Raven vio Azael y sonrió diciendo:

—A ti te hubiera quedado bien un disfraz de diablo.

Azael arqueó una ceja y optó por escuchar de la fiesta, de boca de Darwin y los otros; _Raven era extraña_ , se dijo.

000

Erik se removió en la cama y se volteó para seguir durmiendo, pero lo rayos de sol lo evitaron. El chico no tuvo otra opción que despertar. Se incorporó y estiró. Por fin salió de la cama fue al baño y regreso para despertar a Charles, más no lo encontró y eso le extrañó.

El jovencito buscó con la mirada en la habitación y no hubo suerte; pero al ver al balcón notó unas orejitas y colita que se movían en una silla, era lo único que se veía de Charles, pues seguramente éste estaba acuchillado en el asiento.

Erik se dirigió hasta el balcón y tan entretenido se encontraba el gatito, que no lo notó hasta...

—¡¿Casi te los acabaste?!

Exclamó Erik. Charles se puso muy nervioso y ni siquiera miró a Erik, el mayor suspiró y explicó:

—No estoy molesto, simplemente me da miedo que tanto dulce te haga daño.

Charles volteó a ver a Erik y éste sintió mucha ternura al ver toda la boca y mejillas llenas de chocolate de Charles.

—¿Que te parece si dejas estos pocos para después y te bañas para bajar?

—¡Si!

Exclamó Charles y bajó de un brinco de la silla, para correr al interior de la recamara. Erik sonrió y limpió el desastre, recogiendo los pocos dulces que Charles había dejado.

El heredero Lehnsherr escuchó el sonido de agua salpicando al ritmo de... _Uno, dos, Freddie vendrá_...

—¡Oh Dios, como dejé que Logan le enseñará esa horrible canción!

Se lamentó Erik; al mismo tiempo que creía que quien limpiará hoy su habitación tendría mucho trabajo en el baño.

Charles salió mucho rato después, envuelto en su bata y sin dejar de brincar.

—¡Ayudaré a Darwin a lavar los carros, luego cocinaré con Maddie y limpiaré con Rogue!

Erik trataba de vestir al hiperactivo minino, pero estaba siendo una tarea titánica. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, Charles salió corriendo hacia el pasillo y rumbo a las escaleras; donde lo alcanzó Erik y optó por cargarlo para que no corriera peligro bajando sin cuidado.

Edie esperaba a Erik para almorzar y Charles no quiso estar con ellos, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde comió un poco de fruta y nada más, pero Maddie no lo presionó creyendo que el menor se había excedido de comida, en la fiesta.

Azael entró y al verlo, lo saludó:

—¡Regresaste Azael!

—Hola Charles, si.

—¡Bienvenido!

—¡Ya estoy satisfecho Maddie, gracias!

El gatito agradecio y salió, buscando a Darwin.

Los presentes en la cocina, se miraron con extrañeza, pues Charles era naturalmente activo, pero no tanto.

000

En el comedor, Erik saludó a su madre y ella rió al verlo.

—Ahora a los dos se nos hizo tarde. Y dudo que haya sido por la hora que pasamos en la fiesta de los Frost.

—Si, lo dudo; con lo referente a eso, no te lo dije... Gracias.

Edie obvio el asunto y cuando les fue servido el desayuno; preguntó:

—¿Y tú amigo?

—Aparte de haberse comido prácticamente todo su botín, quería ver a los demás y...

—Y aún no me ve con confianza. —concluyó Edie.—

—...

—Es su instinto y sin él no hubiera sobrevivido en las calles.

—Ciertamente.

—Hice algunas llamadas con mis conocidos y dicen que no fuimos los únicos en retirarnos temprano de la fiesta. El heredero Stark también dejó casi de inmediato el lugar.

—Vaya, eso debió ser una decepción para los Frost.

—No sabemos si ese tiempo fue aprovechado por Sebastián.

Erik tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su madre y se quedó un tiempo en silencio, pero recordó que debía informarle de la escuela.

—Madre... Pronto regresaré a clases. Y no quiero que Charles...

—Erik, no puedes llevarlo contigo.

—No, por supuesto. Pero quiero llevarlo a la escuela que me recomendó Emma.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Hice una cita para verla.

—Bien, decidelo, pero no quiero que te apresures y termines peleando, si no tratan bien a Charles.

—Por eso investigaré.

Edie cedió y siguieron conversando.

000

Charles terminó empapado por lavar autos, y tuvo que ser bañado de nuevo. Luego Logan lo hizo correr un poco por el jardín y es que Erik ya les había dicho que ese gatito arrasó con los dulces, gominolas y demás.

Por eso cada uno trató de hacer que Charles quemara energía.

Al ser domingo, no hubo hora de estudio por lo que a Erik se extrañó al ver a su minino llegar a la biblioteca donde él leía.

—¿Que sucede Charles?

El pequeño llegó hasta Erik y y colocó sus manitas en las piernas del mayor mirándolo con ojos aguados. Erik se sintió conmovido y alzó al pequeño...

—¿Que tienes? ¿Alguien te molestó? —Charles negó y comenzó a hipar. Erik se asustó y meció al pequeño— Dime...

—... ¡Me duele el estómago!

Erik se incorporó velozmente y tocó la frente del gatito que... se sentía caliente.

...

* * *

*El método Montessori, se caracteriza por proveer un ambiente preparado: ordenado, estético, simple, real, donde cada elemento tiene su razón de ser en el desarrollo de los niños. El aula Montessori integra edades agrupadas en períodos de 3 años, lo que promueve naturalmente la socialización, el respeto y la solidaridad.

Los niños trabajan con materiales concretos científicamente diseñados, que brindan las llaves para explorar el mundo y para desarrollar habilidades cognitivas básicas. Los materiales están diseñados para que el niño pueda reconocer el error por sí mismo y hacerse responsable del propio aprendizaje.

El adulto es un observador y un guía; ayuda y estimula al niño en todos sus esfuerzos. Le permite actuar, querer y pensar por sí mismo, ayudándolo a desarrollar confianza y disciplina interior.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chiharu: Pues no lo odies tanto, jajaja y noona-kane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo x**

* * *

Erik alzó en brazos a Charles y se incorporó velozmente, llamando a voces:

–¡Raven! ¡Raven!

Erik salió de la biblioteca y el ama de llaves lo interceptó:

–¡¿Qué sucede?!

–¡Charles está enfermo! ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!

–Llévelo a su cuarto, llamaré al médico.

Raven fue al teléfono más cercano y se comunicó con el médico de la familia. Luego se unió a Erik quien ya tenía recostado al minino en su cama. Raven pidió hielos y lienzo para colocarlos en la frente y estomago del pequeño, más este seguía llorando quedó, lo que significaba que no solo tenía fiebre, si no dolor también. Erik temblaba y Raven le pidió.

–Déjelo a mi cuidado.

–No me voy a ir.

–No le estoy pidiendo eso, simplemente no me…

El heredero Lehnsherr entendió y se hizo a un lado, sin moverse de la cama donde aferraba la manita del gatito y consolaba a este.

Los hielos los llevó Rogue y ayudó a ponérselos al pequeño que titiritaba. Azael fue a avisar a Edie. Ella se quedó quieta antes de preguntar:

–¿Ya llamaron a Daniel?*

Azael asintió:

–Si señora, Raven ya lo llamó.

–Avísenme si hay algún cambio… bueno o malo.

–Como ordene señora.

Azael dejó la habitación de Edie y ella soltó un suspiro; en poco tiempo ese gatito se había convertido en un faro de luz en la vida tan ocupada y seria de su unigénito y si bien al principio creyó que sería una mala distracción, ahora estaba segura que Charles era el único capricho que podía permitirse Erik y ella a este.

000

Desde la fiesta; Emma notó a su padre algo decaído; lo que le preocupaba, pues de parecidos como eran, si su padre tenía problemas eran monetarios, ninguno de otro índole le afectaría del mismo modo.

Siendo domingo, Sebastián salió a comer con socios o posibles socios; por lo que verlo en casa era otra mala señal.

Ella llegó a la biblioteca y se sentó frente al mayor:

–¿Qué sucede?

–…

–Padre…

–No se han concretado los negocios con los Starck.

–Bueno, pero lo harán.

–Eso es algo de lo que no estoy seguro.

–Lo estabas, ¿Qué cambió?

–Al maldito hibrido no le es suficiente mi palabra o firma, quiere la de Erick o su albacea Edie.

Emma bufó enojada; y se levantó.

–¿Cuánto falta para que cumpla la mayoría de edad?

–Menos de tres meses, pero nuestras otras… _negociaciones_ no soportaran esperar ese tiempo.

–Sin Edie, ¿él podría…?

–Sí, ya no tendría que esperar ese tiempo. Sin embargo llegar a ella sería muy difícil. Optaré por buscar más préstamos, ofreciendo el nombre de Metales Lehnsherr.

Emma ya no agregó más, si su padre ya había tomado la decisión; ella ya no intervendría.

000

En el patio; Darwin y los otros vieron arribar al viejo doctor, que bajó de su auto y fue guiado por Azael, al interior de la casa.

Logan prendió su segundo puro y ni Remy le dijo nada, todo se encontraban nerviosos y consternado por la enfermedad de Charles, después de todo era solo un niño y uno que apenas había sido bien atendido y nutrido.

000

Edie se unió a su viejo amigo Daniel, cuando este subió casi cargado por Azael.

–Edie ¿qué pasa para que me hayan sacado de mi casa y que Azael quiera cargarme para subir más rápido?

La mujer sonrió a modo de disculpa.

–Es mi hijo…

–¿El joven Erik está enfermo?

–No. Él tiene una… un amigo, y es este el que está enfermo.

–Oh, pues veamos al chico.

–Daniel, él no es…

El doctor no escuchó y entró rápidamente, o todo lo que sus años le permitían, a la habitación. Erik al verlo se sintió menos nervioso y Raven se hizo a un lado, explicando…

–Tiene treinta y nueve grados de fiebre; le hemos bajado un poco con los lienzos, pero aun así no es mucho.

Daniel sacó sus cosas y cuando iba a tomar los signos vitales, vio…

–¡Oh! –El galeno sacudió su asombró y comenzó a trabajar.– ¿Se mojó o estuvo expuesto a temperaturas bajas sin abrigo?

–No… bueno… –dudaba Erik.

Raven intervino.

–Él se mojó hace un par de horas, más eso es normal cuando ayuda a Darwin.

–Veo, si bien puede ser normal que juegue con agua, a veces el organismo no está para soportar y a decir verdad sobre eso; debo decir que nunca he tratado a un… –El galeno intuyó que el hibrido no era solo una mascota para el heredero y terminó diciendo– niño como él. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi conocimiento.

Edie salió discretamente del cuarto, llamando a Azael. Al estar en el pasillo, el mayordomo preguntó:

–¿Señora?

–Consígueme el teléfono del Doctor Henry Philip McCoy, podría estar en la sección de Colegios o Institutos.

–Si señora.

Edie era una mujer que no dejaba nada al azar y había revisado algunos artículos sobre el trabajo de ese Doctor en el Instituto Hibrido y descubrió que sus investigaciones abarcaban mucha de la biología de los híbridos; por lo que sería de ayuda, más si había un número telefónico, ella no lo había buscado, considerando que Erik debía tener una tarjeta de McCoy, pero en ese momento su hijo no sería de ayuda, no con lo nervioso que se encontraba.

000

Shomron dudó un poco en dar antibióticos fuertes al minino, pues no sabía cómo respondería el organismo de este; por ese motivo usó los más inofensivos y si bien hubo un poco de mejoría no tanta como se esperaba; pues la fiebre era peligrosísima si no se bajaba.

000

Azael llegó con la señora y marcó, entregando el teléfono a ella. Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la línea:

–Bueno.

–No me conoce personalmente; soy Edie Lehnsherr, sin embargo a mi hijo si y es él o más bien Charles quien necesita de su ayuda.

–¿Madame?

–Está muy enfermo y me temo que nuestro medico puede ser una eminencia, pero no ha atendido a un hibrido ante de hoy.

Hank respondió:

–Por supuesto que iré, pero no tengo su dirección…

–Irán por usted, esté listo.

Edie, colgó y ordenó:

–Azael, que Darwin vaya.

–Si señora

El mayordomo salió al patio y llamó a Darwin, quien corrió veloz hacia él:

–Ve a esta dirección, un doctor te espera y Darwin… debes ser veloz.

El chofer agarró el papel y corrió a un auto sencillo. Logan no preguntó y corrió subiendo a este.

–Vamos que _Don Gato_ nos espera.

El auto color azul metálico, casi volaba y no hubo señal de transito que los detuviera, derrapándose en la entrada de una gran casa moderna. Hank tragó saliva al verlos llegar de ese modo, pero llegó hasta el carro cuando Darwin abría la puerta trasera.

–Doctor Hank ¿cierto?

–Si…

El investigador casi no alcanzó a cerrarse el cinturón; cuando el automóvil arrancó de nuevo a gran velocidad.

000

En la mansión Lehnsherr; Daniel miraba con nervios como el minino no parecía reaccionar a los medicamentos, por lo que estaba por aumentar las dosis.

–Será arriesgado, pero no hacerlo podría iniciar las convulsiones y...

–Hágalo, entonces –susurró Erik, acercándose a Charles– Vamos cariño, sé fuerte, déjame ver esos ojitos azules.

El doctor fue hasta su botiquín y alistó una inyección o eso hacía, cuando la puerta fue abierta de un golpe y Azael entró con Hank.

–Yo me encargo. –informó el recién llegado.

–¿Quién es usted? –cuestionó Daniel, más por curiosidad que por molestia.

Erik pareció encender con nueva esperanza y contestó:

–Es el medico de Charles.

–Oh que bien. Dígame colega si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar. –aseguró Shomron.

Hank sacó sus propios instrumentos y entre ambos galenos, trabajaron en el gatito. Hank ofreció la cortesía profesional de informar al mayor:

–Las medicinas son parecidas en varias cosas y las que no, llevan un poco de la medicina veterinaria.

–Ya veo, es bueno saber eso. –opinó Daniel muy interesado.

Después de media hora, Charles comenzó a tener mejoría, para alivio y alegría de Erik y… del resto de gente de la casa.

Con las buenas nuevas vistas, Edie dejó el cuarto y pidió la cena para todos.

Logan y Darwin se unieron a Raven, Rogue, Maddie y Azael para cenar en la cocina e irse a descansar.

–¿Entonces Charles está mejor? –preguntó la cocinera.

–¿Ese doctor que tiene pinta de rata de laboratorio si sabe lo que hace? –preguntó Logan.

Azael afirmó:

–Pues vaya que si lo sabe, Charles ya estaba mejor después de poco tiempo de llegar él.

–Que bien, si no era así ya vería ese tipo.

Gruñó James y siguió comiendo. Los demás sonrieron ante el arranque de Logan quien aseguraba no encariñarse con nadie.

000

Edie cenó acompañada de Daniel, quien escuchó la historia de cómo llegó Charles con ellos.

–Vaya, entonces eso explica como Erik se ve tan apegado a ese niño.

–Sí, de cierto modo creo que es la última acción inocente y amable que mi hijo podrá hacer.

Daniel agarró la mano de Edie y la palmeó.

–Vamos amiga, sabemos que darías todo porque Erik viviera sin la presión de ser un despiadado empresario.

Ella asintió y se limpió los ojos.

000

Erik y Hank comieron en la habitación pues la respiración tranquila de Charles también serenaba al más joven.

…

* * *

* Daniel Shomron. Amigo de Charles Javier, quien dirige una clínica para víctimas traumatizadas del Holocausto en Haifa, Israel. Allí conoce al hombre que se convierte en Magneto, un superviviente del Holocausto que trabaja como voluntario en la clínica.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a :

Chiharu: Ya está mejor el gatillo y noona-kane.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Cuando comían; Hank notó la palidez del heredero Lehnsherr y consideró que conversar con este, de su mutuo interés, ayudaría a despejar los nervios por la situación pasada.

–Comió muchos dulces, eso es normal, ¿Quién no lo hizo alguna vez? –mencionó el mayor.

–Sí, solo que no es un niño…

–Lo es, si aprendemos de lo que puede o no puede tomar como medicina. También fueron otros factores.

–¿Otros?

–Un inicio de resfrío y que su cuerpo también entró en la etapa de adolescencia.

–¡¿Pero si es un niño?!

Hank terminó su bocado y acotó:

–¿Cómo llegó Charles con usted?

Erik comió un poco, antes de contar la historia de cómo se encontró con su minino. Hank escuchó con atención y admiración de saber que Erik era todo menos, como su fachada fría mostraba.

–Charles es muy afortunado de haberse encontrado esa noche con usted.

–Digo lo mismo, pero que yo fui el afortunado.

–Pues por desgracia muchos de los híbridos han sido atrapados y vendidos como mascotas, algunos más viven con familias que los aceptan, pero son los menos. No es que sean muchos los que existen; pues los laboratorios fueron cerrados antes de que llevaran a cabo la idea de hacer más de ellos. El caso es que siendo que su creación sería… para diversión, los hicieron más longevos y de estructura delicada o a la mayoría de ellos. Por eso su edad real solo la sabrían; si como en esta ocasión, ellos son examinados por médicos que conocen su biología, por lo menos un poco.

–Entonces ¿no es un niño?

–Lo es, solo que si como creo, usted calculaba siete años, eso no es muy cercano, debe tener doce años.

–¿Y por qué es tan pequeño?

–Un motivo es su creación como mascota y otra es que no estaba muy nutrido hasta llegar con ustedes. Viviendo bien y con los cuidados que requería, hizo que su adolescencia llegara.

–¿Eso es malo?

–No, es igual que la de un niño humano desarrollándose. Aunque recordemos que nuestro crecimiento también nos da problemas. Y algunos incluso tienen fiebre por ello.

Erik asintió y que con esa información le devolvió la sangre al rostro.

–Ya veo, ahora agradezco a Emma que me haya hablado de su escuela y que hiciera que nos encontráramos en su fiesta.

–Ciertamente no creí que cuando ella me habló de ustedes, fueran tan…

–Unidos. Si Charles sabe cómo meterse en el corazón de las personas; tal vez también lo notó en como lo cuidan los sirvientes.

–Lo vi, con ese piloto de carreras que envió por mí y otro caballero que me hizo saber con una simple mirada que si no ayudaba a Charles, sufriría.

–Oh… –Sonrió divertido Erik– Es Logan nuestro guardaespaldas. De hecho si no le molesta, podríamos hablar del ingreso de Charles en el Instituto.

–No me molesta. Adelante.

–Pues no quiero a Charles sin supervisión, no confío en… la gente y él es demasiado amable, para su propio bien.

–Ya veo.

–¿Todos son así?

–No; el carácter no fue creado en el laboratorio, cada hibrido es diferente, sin embargo si comparten el rasgo de querer complacer a la gente que estiman.

–Para mí intranquilidad, Charles estima a medio mundo.

Hank sonrió un poco al notar una nota de celos en la voz de Erik.

–Parte de no confiar en todos también lo vemos en la escuela.

–Es grandioso y retomando el tema; Logan o Remy no dejaran a Charles, lo vigilaran aunque no se los pida.

–No sé porque creo que esto no se puede evitar.

Erik negó sin dejar de sonreír un poco.

–No.

En la cama el pequeño se removió y abrió los ojitos.

–Erik…

El heredero Lehnsherr se levantó y fue hasta la cama, acariciando el cabello de Charles.

–Aquí estoy pequeño.

–Ya… no… duele…

–Que bien.

Charles movió la naricita oliendo el alimento y Erik al notarlo, preguntó a Hank:

–¿Puede comer algo?

–Un poco de sopa o caldo, podrían ser lo adecuado.

Charles buscó el calor de Erik y este lo alzó en brazos cubriéndolo con un cobertor. El niño se acomodó y vio que Erik acercaba un plato hondo, con algo de sopa de pollo.

Charles agarró su cuchara y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenían visitas.

–Hola…

–Hola Charles.

Erik le colocó la servilleta en el cuello al minino y presentó:

–Él es Doctor Henry Philip McCoy.

–Oh… ¿Tú me curaste?

–Pues si en parte, tuve ayuda del Doctor Daniel Shomron.

–Ah…

–Y también será tu profesor. –intervino Erik.

–¿Profesor? ¿Ya no me enseñaras tú?

–Debo regresar a mi propia escuela. –explicó Erik.

–¿No puedo ir contigo? –preguntó el minino con ojos aguados y el joven Lehnsherr no supo que responder, más Hank intervino.

–Charles, el joven Erik debe aprender muchas cosas para que esta casa y todos los que viven en ella, puedan seguir juntos ¿eso quieres también verdad?

–Si…

–Bueno, pues tú podrás ayudarlo aprendiendo más cosas y lo harás en la escuela, incluso conocerás más niños.

–… –Charles no respondió.

–Charles, los dos iremos al colegio, solo que a uno diferente, pero al atardecer nos veremos de nuevo ¿quieres? –trató de convencer el Lehnsherr.

El minino suspiró resignado y asintió.

Erik le entregó de nuevo la cuchara al pequeño y lo instó a comer.

La charla continuó y Hank hizo todo lo posible por hacerle ver al gatito que no estaría aburrido en el colegio.

Charle cayó dormido de nuevo y Erik lo acostó para salir a acompañar al investigador hasta la puerta.

–Parece estar mejor, si ese es el caso, nuestra cita no cambiara.

–Me parece bien. Los esperaré entonces, porque se nota que Charles es muy fuerte.

–Así lo creo. Lo llevará Darwin y no se preocupe ya no correrá.

Hank sonrió y subió al auto; que arrancó en cuanto el investigador se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

Erik regresó a la casa y Logan lo interceptó.

–Señor ¿todo bien?

–Si Logan, Charles ya está mejor.

El mayor movió la cabeza en afirmación y se retiró.

Erik subió al primer piso y en dirección a la habitación de su madre, en donde ella despedía a su amigo. Daniel vio al joven y agitó la mano.

–Me voy Erik y cuida a tu amiguito.

–Gracias Daniel –dijo Edie.

El viejo doctor, se retiró.

–¿Todo bien Erik?

–Si mamá, ya está todo bien.

–Ve a dormir, cariño.

El heredero Lehnsherr se encaminó a su habitación y se puso el pijama, acomodándose en la cama con Charles, quien ronroneó gustoso al sentirlo.

000

Hank caminó por los pasillos silenciosos hasta sus habitaciones.

–¿Cómo te fue?

Hank casi brincó del susto que su amiga Potts le hizo pasar.

–¿Por qué no estás dormida?

–No juegues conmigo Hank, no me iba a dormir sin saber nada del pequeño. ¿Si estaba enfermo o…?

Hank alzó la mano para detener las frases de Virginia.

–Ni siquiera cerca Peppers, Charles si estaba enfermo y sabes por qué.

–…

–Porque le hicieron un Halloween prácticamente solo para él y… comió muchos dulces.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Así como lo escuchas y por si fuera poco. Ya habían llamado al médico de la familia.

–Oh…

–Cierto amiga mía, ese pequeño es vigilado y amado por todos en esa casa. El joven Erik prometió que mañana vendrán.

Virginia sonrió y se giró sobre sus pies.

–Lo ves, así si podre dormir tranquilamente.

–Igual yo, Peppers.

El par de profesores e investigadores se retiraron cada uno por su lado, pero con sendas sonrisas.

000

Lo primero que sintió, incluso aun entre sueños, fue el movimiento de la cama. Erik despertó al sentir unas manos en su rostro.

–Erik… Erik…

El mencionado sonrió y abrió los ojos, encontrado un par de lagunas azules mirándolo…

–Erik…

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien… tengo hambre.

El heredero Lehnsherr se estiró y luego incorporó.

Charles lo siguió al baño y sin que le tuvieran que decirle, se metió a la tina abriendo las llaves. Erik vio el cuerpo de su gatito y se dijo que él seguía viendo a un infante, no podía comprender como existían asquerosas personas que buscaran algo más, afortunadamente Charles llegó con él y lo protegería.

El arreglarse y desayunar no les llevó mucho tiempo y para medio día; Charles y Erik acompañados de Remy, se dirigieron al Instituto Hibrido.

El minino no parecía muy entusiasmado; sin embargo al llegar al lugar, el edificio de colores vivos le llamó la atención. Erik agarró de la mano del minino y se internaron en el lugar; el patio de juegos se encontraba a la vista y luego la entrada de los edificios, las paredes de estos se encontraban adornados con dibujos infantiles que iban cambiando a trabajos más elaborados.

De uno de los salones de clases, salió una señorita rubia que les dio la bienvenida:

–Buenas tardes. Soy Virginia Potts, la otra fundadora de este colegio y también la maestra de lenguaje. Ustedes deben ser.

–Erik Lehnsherr y Charles… Lehnsherr.

–Bienvenidos.

Hank se unió a ellos poco después y de ese modo los dos profesores e investigadores les mostraron las instalaciones.

En un principio Charles se encontraba reacio a separarse de Erik, pero conforme la ludoteca y otras aulas le fueron mostradas el pequeño, se alejó para curiosear, por supuesto sin perder de vista al heredero de Metales Lehnsherr.

La conclusión fue la que todos deseaban, pues Charles aceptó estar en el colegio.

El dúo se despidió, no sin que antes Erik dejara en claro…

–Nadie puede visitar a Charles en horas de escuela, no sin que yo les avise antes. Vendrán mis guardias por él, las veces que yo no pueda.

–Claro –aceptó Hank.

–No quiero que Emma o alguno de los otros cerca de mí circulo, lo contacten.

Los investigadores no se opusieron, no era la primera vez que uno de los híbridos era protegido de ese modo. Al ver irse al par, supieron que Charles sería otra historia de éxito.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane y Chiharu: Sep ese gatito se ganó a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Erik miró una vez más a Charles, el gatito sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos.

–¿Estoy guapo?

Erik asintió orgulloso.

–Sí, te ves muy guapo. ¿Listo?

Charles sonrió agarrando su mochila, –por supuesto recién adquirida– y caminó hacia la puerta, esperando por el mayor.

–¿Emocionado?

–Si.

Erik suspiró; él aún no entraría a la escuela, más el Doctor Hank consideró que Charles debería acostumbrase al Instituto, antes de que Erik no estuviera para recibirlo a su regreso.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo, bajando luego las escaleras. Erik se asombró al ver a su madre en el recibidor, esperándolos.

–Madre…

Edie esperó al dúo y al tenerlos de frente, miró a Charles:

–Charles… desde hoy inicias tus estudios y como parte de la casa Lehnsherr se te pedirá lo mismo que a Erik… –El gatito vio con algo de nervios a la mujer, más ella no se inmutó y siguió– excelencia en tu aprovechamiento. ¿Comprendes?

El minino asintió moviendo la cabecita y luego sonrió de nuevo al ver un gesto símil en Edie…

–Diviértete y aprende mucho. –terminó la matriarca.

Erik y Charles se despidieron de los sirvientes y de Edie, y subieron al auto.

–¿Vendrás cuando salga verdad?

–Sí, ahí estaré.

–¿No puedes quedarte?

–No, ya te lo expliqué.

–¿Si no me gusta…?

–Dale una oportunidad, si no… estudiaras en casa.

–Bueno…

Darwin miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo por el drama de esos dos separándose por un par de horas. Remy en el asiento del copiloto, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Arribaron al Instituto y los más jóvenes bajaron seguidos del guardaespaldas.

Hank y Peppers los esperaban en la entrada. Charles apretó inconscientemente la mano de Erik, más se armó de valor y saludó:

–Buenos días… profesores.

La mujer rubia hizo un gesto de enamoramiento por los hermosos modales del gatito; Hank saludó:

–Buenos días Charles. Entremos, despídete del joven Erik.

El minino se agarró las manos con nerviosismo y alzó la vista hacia su salvador sin poder decir nada:

Erik se acuclilló frente al gatito y sonriendo le prometió.

–Será poco tiempo y prometo estar puntual aquí por ti.

–¿Lo prometes?

Dijo con voz ahogada Charles y Erik acarició las orejitas de este.

–Palabra de Lehnsherr.

Charles se sorbió y volteó en dirección a los investigadores. Peppers ofreció la mano al pequeño y este la agarró caminado con ella, internándose a la escuela.

Erik suspiró abatido…

–Tengo tiempo libre, puedo quedarme cerca –dijo Gambito.

–Me agradaría.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y Remy se quedó un momento antes de salir también, pero para ir a un lugar donde pudiera vigilar sin ser visto.

Charles llegó a su aula y buscó un lugar, a petición de la profesora rubia. Dejó su mochilita y esperó otra sugerencia, más ella sin dejar de sonreír, mencionó:

–¿Quiere que armemos un rompecabezas?

–… Si.

Peppers no dejó a Charles solo, ni a pesar de que llegó otra estudiante, no obstante se la presentó.

–Mira Charles ella es Ororo*, Ororo él es un nuevo estudiante, se llama Charles.

La niña miró al gatito y este se puso nervioso por el escrutinio de la hibrida de color.

–¿Eres un felino?

–Si.

–Yo también, bueno algo así, soy hibrida de pantera.

Fue lo único que dijo y recogió algunas hojas y colores.

Charles observó con curiosidad las acciones de la niña y las imitó dejando que Peppers pudiera observar la interacción.

Esperaba que esa relación diera lo mejor a Ororo, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba la inocencia y alegría de vivir de Charles.

000

Al regresar a la mansión Erik fue recibido por Raven, quien le informó:

–Tienen visitas.

–¿Quién es?

–Los Frost.

–¿Los dos?

–Si.

–Eso indica problemas. ¿A qué hora llegaron?

–Tiene unos minutos. Le esperan con su madre, en la sala principal.

Erik y Raven llegaron hasta su destino y ella se retiró para pedir un servicio de té.

El Lehnsherr entró y saludó cortés. Sebastián sonrió con demasiada rapidez y eso le produjo un escalofrió a Erik.

–Mi estimado Erik, ya nos lamentábamos de su ausencia.

–Oh, solo salí un momento.

Emma no se quedó quieta y corrió a sentarse a lado del heredero. Edie miró las acciones, más no intervino, su atención estaba centrada en el motivo de esa entrevista y es que no había convivido tanto tiempo con hombres de negocios como para no sospechar de esas visitas inesperadas y tan cerca del tiempo que…

–Le recordaba a Emma que pronto será su cumpleaños y la mayoría de edad Erik, es una ocasión muy especial y para celebrar ¿no es así Edie? –dijo Sebastián.

La mencionada sonrió condescendiente.

–Por supuesto.

Emma agarró el brazo de Erik y suspiró coqueta.

–Serás mayor de edad y podrás decidir tu futuro… bueno nuestro futuro. –Erik se removió inquieto, más ella continuó– Creo que es hora de formalizar nuestra relación. Aunque me avergüenza ser yo la que lo diga, deberías de ser tu querido.

–Hija, eso es cierto. Lamento eso Edie –dijo zalamero Sebastián– Ella es joven, claro lo son los dos, ya no son tan serios como nosotros a su edad.

Edie volvió a sonreír y esta vez, se dirigió a Emma.

–Emma, a pesar de que Erik cumplirá la mayoría de edad y se hará cargo de muchas cosas en los negocios, no considero que tenga edad para comprometerse.

Sebastián al escuchar aquello, no pudo quedarse callado.

–Magnus* estaría de acuerdo en esta unión –dijo el hombre.

Edie se tensó y no por arrepentimiento, si no por molestia de que Sebastián sacara a colación a su fallecido esposo.

–Lo imagino, no obstante no me estoy oponiendo, solo tomando en cuenta la juventud de ambos.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó pareciendo demasiado aliviado Sebastián– Pero por la amistad que nos une, deberíamos hacer esto formal.

Erik apretó los dientes y estaba apunto de rechazar que este par de oportunistas guiaran su vida y futuro, mas Edie intervino.

–Por esa amistad que mencionas, creo pertinente no apresurarnos. Después de todo no son los tiempos que nosotros vivimos, lo del matrimonio arreglado ya no existe; ese compromiso debe ser por parte de ellos y cuando se sientan listos.

Sebastián frunció levemente el ceño, más se forzó a sonreír y agregó:

–Claro.

Erik se sintió aliviado al saber que su madre había pensado bien lo de esa unión con los Frost y si no estaba equivocado fue por la nula información de Sebastián sobre el acercamiento con Industrias Starck.

Emma, en cambio no pudo ocultar su molestia por la decisión de Edie e hizo infructuosos esfuerzos por acercar sus encantos al joven Lehnsherr, que sintió nauseas del perfume e intentos de esta.

Después de esa fría cubetada para los intereses de los Frost, estos no se quedaron mucho tiempo en esa visita.

Al perder de vista a estos, fuera de las verjas de la mansión, Erik preguntó:

–¿No era esa la intención? Casarme con Emma.

–Pareces decepcionado.

–¡Ni de broma! –prorrumpió el joven y luego se sonrojó ante su exabrupto.

Edie bebió el té, pero lo dejó casi de inmediato...

–Raven… –La chica entró– Querida trae otro servicio de té caliente.

El ama de llaves asintió y se retiró. Luego la mujer mayor vio en dirección de su hijo con cierta culpa.

–Querido… A veces debo tomar medidas que no son las que la mayoría aceptaría o incluso pensaría, sin embargo debes estar seguro de que siempre ha sido y será por tu bien… Yo…

000

Charles agarró las piezas del juego didáctico con palabras e imagines y lo llevó a la mesa que compartía con Ororo; era una de las piezas de estudio avanzado y Peppers escribió todo en su bitácora, más antes de comentarlo con Hank estaba segura de que la inteligencia de Charles era arriba del promedio, pero del promedio hibrido. Si esa línea seguía con el tiempo, ella podría pedir una beca para él y no de dinero, que ese no le faltaba a ese gatito, si no una beca para estudiar en ciertas industrias de alta tecnología.

Peppers se encontraba emocionada de poder enseñar a otra mentecita brillante, que tendría todo el apoyo de sus protectores.

000

El rostro contraído de Erik, le advirtió a Edie de su pronta explosión.

–¡¿Me mentiste?!

–…

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Hijo mío, el saberte más poderoso que casi todos los que conocemos no te hubiera enseñado algo de… humildad.

–¡No veo el problema! –se ofuscó el joven.

Edie bebió de su taza y sonrió ante lo que el destino le había llevado a Erik con…

–Ni siquiera hubieras aceptado a Charles esa noche.

–… No lo creo.

–Créelo hijo, la soberbia no da espacio a la amabilidad.

Erik pareció dejar de bullir al meditar sobre su gatito y la ausencia de este en su vida… ¡impensable!

–Comprendo. –cedió– Pero por favor madre, ya no más mentiras.

–Lo prometo hijo, tu corazón ya está más que formado y es… fuerte y sabio.

Erik sonrió un poco, al responder:

–Tal vez no sabio, pero lo intento.

Los dos Lehnsherr se dispusieron a almorzar, con Erik relatándole de la entrada de Charles al Instituto.

A la hora acordada; Erik apresuró a Darwin. El auto avanzó veloz. Al arribar al colegio Remy se unió a ellos.

–Todo bien hasta ahorita, Charles salió un rato al patio y luego entró; todo en presencia de la maestra.

–Bien. Espera aquí con Darwin y gracias Remy.

Erik iba llegando a la puerta de las aulas, cuando sintió un bólido con colita y orejitas arrojarse a él.

–¡Llegaste Erik!

Detrás de Charles; Hank y Peppers llegaron para saludar al heredero Lehnsherr. Le dieron algunas indicaciones y los despidieron.

Charles brincaba emocionado y se detuvo de repente para dejar en el suelo su mochila y sacar una hoja de papel de esta.

–Mira ¡Lo hice para ti!

–Oh gracias. –Erik recibió el regalo y vio una hermosa imagen del gatito y él, tomados de la mano– Es muy bonito.

Charles sonrió feliz mostrando sus colmillitos. Erik lo imitó.

Con la nueva información sobre su fortuna, se juró que Charles no padecería de nada, miedo, dolor o necesidad, no mientras él viviera.

…

* * *

*Ororo Munroe: Nombre de _**Tormenta**_.

**Magnus: Otro alias de Magneto, la verdad es que no encontré el nombre de su papá, si alguien lo sabe, por favor díganmelo.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Chiharu: Bueno es un adolecente fuera de lo común, por eso le funciona el cerebrito jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

El camino a casa estuvo plagado de las anécdotas de Charles en su nuevo colegio.

Erik escuchó atentamente y por lo mismo notó que cierto nombre se colaba constantemente en la plática y era uno que no conocía.

–¿Quién es Ororo?

Charles sonrió y dijo muy seguro.

–Pues es otra alumna y ahora mi amiga.

–Oh ya veo.

–No la viste, porque vinieron antes por ella. Aunque…

–¿Que?

–Sabes, ella no estudió todo el tiempo conmigo, tuvo que ir al taller de cocina.

–¿Taller de cocina?

–Sep así le llama la maestra Peppers; cuando le pregunté si yo iría con Ororo.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó realmente curioso Erik, pues dejó claro que no deseaba que Charles aprendiera ningún oficio de sirviente.

–Que no, solo si deseaba prepararme algún emparedado, por supuesto le dije que no lo creía necesario, no con el lunch que me puso Maddie.

–¿Ororo si trabajo en ese taller?

–Si aunque solo fue un rato, antes de que unas personas muy serias llegaran por ella.

–Ya veo.

Erik sospechó que la otra pequeña hibrida si estaba siendo tratada como sirviente por sus _dueños_.

–Erik… –dijo con voz bajita Charles.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Podría pedirle un _muffin_ a Maddie para Ororo? ella dice que no recuerda haberlos comido.

El heredero Lehnsherr suspiró resignado, diciéndose que haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Charles, no comprendía que hubiera personas que no lo vieran a él o a los de su clase como lo que eran, pequeños para ser protegidos y amados.

–Por supuesto, yo creo que incluso Maddie querrá que ayudes a prepararlos.

–¡Sería perfecto!

–…

–Mi tarea es relatar una actividad que haga acompañado de mi familia.

–¿Familia?

Charles se sonrojó y su colita se movió nerviosa:

–Hoy el profesor Hank me explicó lo que es una familia, son las personas que se cuidan y quieren entre si y los que aunque pasen años no te olvidaran o echarán a la calle

–Oh ya veo. Es cierto.

Charles se hincó sobre el asiento y agarró el rostro de Erik entre sus manitas.

–Yo nunca te dejaré, aunque ya estés muy viejito, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Erik colocó sus manos sobre las del gatito y susurró.

–Ni yo te dejaré nunca.

Charles se volvió a sentar, más ahora en las piernas de su protector.

Al llegar a la casa; Charles salió veloz del auto a contar sus buenas nuevas a los otros habitantes de la casa y estando en la cocina, dejó su mochilita en la silla y sacó otra hoja, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

000

Erik se bajó con más calma del vehículo y Remy se le unió…

–¿Quiere que investiguemos acerca de la amiga de Charly?

–Sí y sean discretos.

El guardia asintió y fue a compartirle las órdenes a James.

Erik entró a la casa y vio a Charles caminar por el pasillo hasta la sala principal, ahí el minino tocó y al recibir el permiso, entró. El joven heredero lo seguía de cerca por lo que vio como el minino saludaba muy formal a…

–Buenas tardes señora Edie.

–Buenas tardes Charles ¿Qué traes ahí?

El minino le dio la hoja a la mujer y explicó orgulloso:

–La profesora Peppers me ha dicho que mis matemáticas son de grado superior.

Edie vio la hoja llena de cifras y algunos problemas avanzados y alzó la vista en dirección de su hijo.

–¿Ya lo habías visto?

Erik sonrió divertido al responder:

–No, a mí me dio un dibujo, uno muy bueno.

Edie sonrió de vuelta y miró a Charles.

–Sigue así Charles, quiero más felicitaciones para ti de tus profesores.

El gatito sonrió asintiendo y salió veloz de regreso a la cocina a pedirle ese favor a Maddie.

Edie golpeó la superficie del sillón para que Erik se sentara a su lado; el joven obedeció.

–¿Y que dijeron sus profesores?

–Lo que ya habían anticipado, es un prodigio aun entre los de su clase.

–Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

–Oh por favor, si querías que aprendiera a servir la mesa…

–Yo no dije tal cosa.

Se escaqueó Edie y Erik solo rió.

–Bien, pues con esto podemos asegurar que esa noche Charles y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y que yo lo sacara de las calles…

El tono melancólico en que dijo esa oración su hijo, descolocó a Edie.

-¿Qué más sucedió en la escuela? ¿Algo que no te agrade? Si es así, por más que Charles quiera aprender en ese lugar, lo sacaremos…

–No, no se trata de Charles; afortunadamente él está a salvo con nosotros, pero Madre hay más como él, que no tienen la misma suerte.

–Lo imagino hijo.

–Hoy conoció a otra estudiante y ella estuvo con él algún tiempo, pero luego la llevaron a aprender en el _taller de cocina_.

–Según me contaste, los investigadores que dirigen el instituto, hacen lo que pueden sin que los… cercanos a esos híbridos se enteren.

–Sí, sin embargo sigue siendo deprimente.

Edie suspiró y cambió el tema, por el bien de ambos.

–Pronto será tu cumpleaños y debemos hacer esa reunión oficial en las empresas.

–Lo sé. No es por nada, pero me siento seguro.

Edie sonrió y acarició la mano de Erik.

–Querido, como hemos visto las cosas últimamente Sebastián ya no es alguien en quien podamos confiar.

–Ciertamente y Logan lo ha seguido; se ha reunido con ejecutivos de bancos…

–Un préstamo.

–O deuda.

–Cualquiera de los dos, confirma que tiene problemas financieros.

–¿Solo por eso?

–No. No eres el único que ha investigado, de hecho tuve una breve conversación con Jarvis, la mano derecha del Señor Starck.

–¡¿Lo llamaste?!

–No, por lo extraño que parezca, él lo hizo para confirmar algunos datos que Frost les dio.

–…

–Al parecer tenemos un negocio juntos, en camino y no estábamos enterados, ni los otros socios tampoco.

–¡¿Cómo podría?!

–Con el poder de una firma.

-¡¿Qué?!

–Hijo, Sebastián en un momento de la historia se creyó la mentira de que es el socio mayoritario. De hecho se los dejó claro a los Starck, ofreciéndoles todo el hierro que necesitaran durante los próximos tres años.

–Por lo menos no ofreció el _adamantium_.

–Porque nuestros investigadores aún están haciendo pruebas con él.

–Como sea, Sebastián no debe seguir metiendo las manos en empresas Lehnsherr.

–Estamos de acuerdo. Por eso tendremos una reunión con los Starck.

Madre e hijo no siguieron con ese tema, la cuestión ya estaba decidida.

000

Al siguiente día Charles no se enfurruñó porque Erik no lo llevara al colegio, pues estaba emocionado llevando una canastita con Muffin y por la compañía de Raven y Logan.

De hecho preguntó, ya estando en el auto…

–¿A dónde fueron Erik y la señora Edie?

–Con algunos de sus socios de negocios. –respondió Raven y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

Logan vio por el retrovisor y agregó:

–No te preocupes _Don Gato_ , el joven Erik vendrá por ti a la salida. Mientras nos presentaras a tus maestros.

–¿Prometes no asustarlos? –cuestionó Charles.

Logan rió y Raven palmeó el hombro de Charles.

–Yo lo vigilaré Charly.

El minino sonrió ante las bromas de esos dos.

La academia se veía ya y Charles alzó la mano señalando.

–Ya llegamos, Raven

–Oh mira, es bonita tu escuela.

–¡Verdad que sí!

James rodó los ojos y Darwin le guiñó un ojo:

–Sí, para ti tantos colores alegres deben ser una tortura.

–Oh cállate.

Se quejó Logan. El auto fue deteniéndose en la acera y Raven bajó llevando la mochila de Charles, por supuesto acompañados de inmediato por un vigilante Logan.

000

El restaurante quedó descartado cuando estando en el lugar, fueron guiados por Jarvis de empresas Starck a otro lugar más privado…

–Lamento la molestia, pero es que al señor no le agradan los reporteros o la gente curiosa, es muy celoso de su privacidad.

Erik se removió en el asiento y acotó:

–Si ese es el caso, con una nota y cambio de lugar hubiera sido suficiente, no me simpatizan este tipo de movimientos. Por si hubiera duda, les recuerdo que ustedes buscaron esta reunión.

Edie agarró la mano de su hijo para detener su molestia. Jarvis se disculpó nuevamente, pues Tony acostumbrado a ser un heredero que siempre intentaban alagar, olvidó que el Lehnsherr también lo era a pesar de su edad y este nació de ese modo. Resultado, una lucha de egos que sin verse aún ya había iniciado.

Llegaron al elegante edificio de oficinas y una puerta discreta se abrió para que los autos pasaran. Azael iba conduciendo el de los Lehnsherr con Gambito de copiloto.

El camino después de eso no fue largo, pero si lo suficiente para que Erik se calmara.

El encuentro entre esos líderes de grandes empresas se dio y el más joven tuvo que evitar sonreír al ver como las orejas y cola de Tony se movían como lo hacían las de Charles cuando sentía curiosidad por algo; por eso se dijo que esas negociaciones no serían tan despiadadas.

000

Peppers vio con suma curiosidad a ese par de personas desconocidas acompañando a Charles y esperó. _Demonios_ se dijo, ese par no se veían muy amigables.

–¡Maestra Peppers! –saludó Charles.

La rubia recibió a su alumno, al momento que Hank se les unía. El gatito saludó al profesor y enseguida se giró:

–Ellos son Raven y Logan.

Hank saludó y es que ya había visto a la joven, cuando fue a atender a Charles de su mal, y si bien notó la belleza de esta, creyó que la seriedad de Raven, solo era pasajera y al parecer no lo era.

Raven llamó a Charles para colocarle la mochila y Logan dijo…

–Te portas bien _Don Gato_ y si haces travesuras que nadie se dé cuenta.

La rubia maestra no pudo quedarse callada y…

–¡Señor…!

–Llámame Logan, guapa.

–Oh yo… –Peppers ni siquiera pudo responder a eso al sentirse asombrada por el modo de dirigirse de ese hombre a ella y a Charly. Pero el gatito sonreía y divertido se despedía de esos dos.

–Raven, ya llévate a Logan que asusta a mis maestros.

Raven sonrió y jaló del brazo al guardaespaldas.

Hank se aclaró la garganta y un poco colorado se despidió:

–Nos vemos otro día.

Raven se giró y le guiñó un ojo. Y el Doctor McCoy sintió que le salía humo de las orejas; pero afortunadamente su compañera y socia estaba aún en shock como para notarlo.

Por su parte Charles ya estaba en su aula buscando a Ororo para darle los _muffin_ que preparó Maddie con su ayuda, no obstante su amiga no estaba, pero Charles no se deprimió, considerando que aún era temprano.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chiharu: Por lo menos serán buenos amigos jejeje. Noona-kane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

La mañana pasó rápido y para tristeza de Charles, Ororo no llegó ese día.

Peppers lo llamó para la hora del almuerzo y con orejitas y colita caídas, se sentó en la silla sacando su lunch.

–¿Qué pasa?

–… Ororo no vino.

–Lo lamento Charles, ella no viene muy seguido.

–¿Por qué?

La rubia buscó como explicarle al pequeño que la otra hibrida no era tan estimada ni cuidada por su familia, como lo era él.

–Bueno… ella… tiene cosas que hacer y no puede venir.

–Oh… deseaba darle los muffin que hice con Maddie.

–Oh…

–Y es que ya no sabrán igual para mañana.

La rubia sonrió al ofrecer…

–¿Sería un abuso pedir que me invites?

Charles sonrió emocionado:

–¡Por supuesto que les traje a ustedes!

Peppers se alegró de que el minino olvidara la desilusión de que su nueva amiga no hubiera ido ese día.

Charles sacó su lunch y la caja de los pastelillos. Hank llegó en ese momento y se sentó con ellos; sus otros alumnos –dos– se encontraban en su salón compartiendo la hora del almuerzo y como eran mayores que Charles les dejaba solos para que pudieran conversar a gusto.

000

La reunión se llevó a cabo en una salita pequeña, pero cómoda. Las presentaciones se hicieron y es que los guardaespaldas se encontraban en el lugar por petición de Erik.

Las cosas se pusieron sobre la mesa y hubo un intercambio de opiniones entre los presentes y para asombro de Anthony, Erik –a pesar de su edad– era un experto en lo referente a su empresa; mérito de Edie, de eso no cabía duda.

Por fin después de llegar a un lucrativo acuerdo para ambos, lo que imagino Erik llegó a las negociaciones:

–… El _adamantium_ me interesa, deseo hacer una oferta para poder recibir de esto.

–Lo lamentamos, pero no está a la venta. –indicó Edie.

–Tengo entendido que mi padre pudo obtener algo de él. –afirmó el castaño.

Edie se aclaró la garganta para responder.

–Su padre y Magnus eran conocidos, en esa ocasión fue bajo un acuerdo y bajo la responsabilidad de Howard.

Tony miró detenidamente a Erik buscando debilidad, si este no tenía idea de lo que su madre hablaba y lanzando el anzuelo de hombre de negocios, aseveró.

–Pero ustedes lo usaron también en esa ocasión.

Erik vio al mayor verlo y sin inmutarse alzó la vista en dirección al rubio guardaespaldas del Starck.

–Digamos que ambas familias hicieran una excepción y tuvieron suerte al salvar la vida de soldados que lo merecían. No obstante el material aún no se maneja tan bien como quisiéramos. Necesita más investigaciones.

Tony sonrió cual Gato de Cheshire y respondió:

–Podríamos ayudarles en esas investigaciones, claro con el respectivo pago.

Edie meditó un momento al igual que Erik y fue este el que aceptó:

–Lo pensaremos y mañana le daré una respuesta, más no soy arrogante y sé que la ayuda de sus laboratorios sería importante.

Tony se quedó observando al jovencito y tuvo que aceptar que no era el chico hueco y tonto que se imaginó, no, definitivamente cuando fuera mayor solo unos pocos años más, sería un despiadado hombre de negocios.

La reunión concluyó y los Lehnsherr rechazaron amablemente la invitación a comer, pues Erik deseaba llegar a tiempo a la escuela por Charles.

El heredero Starck los vio retirarse y comentó a su guardia…

–Como imaginé, ellos tienen a su propio _capitán con huesos de adamantium_.

–¿Cómo mis brazos y piernas? –preguntó el rubio.

–No lo sé. Ni tampoco si era uno de los que vinieron con ellos. Aun así no me sentí en peligro con ellos.

–Será por lo que dicen de su… amigo.

–Peppers mandó un mensaje ayer. Los Lehnsherr son los segundos en querer a su hibrido… después de mis padres.

El rubio no agregó nada a lo dicho por el castaño, no era un tema que le agradara tratar con este.

000

Erik se estiró en el asiento y se aflojó la corbata. Edie palmeó la pierna de su hijo y lo felicitó.

–Eso fue más de lo que esperaba.

–Y supongo que él también, pero no voy a malbaratar mi producto, tenemos infinidad de familias que dependen de Industrias Lehnsherr. Y el colegio de Charles no es barato.

Edie se permitió sonreír…

–Hijo, su escuela cuesta la mitad que la tuya.

–¡Madre!

Edie siguió sonriendo y miró al frente del auto.

–Darwin llévanos al Instituto de Charles.

–Si _madame_.

Erik miró sorprendido a su madre por esa orden y ella comentó:

–Charles te ayudó a tener confianza y ver a Anthony Starck como otro negociador más, él merece celebrar el triunfo de este negocio con nosotros.

Erik sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento.

000

Peppers y Hank disfrutaban el pastelillo cubierto de crema batida, mientras Charles masticaba un poco de su lunch aunque sin mucha hambre.

–¿Entonces el hombre del puro…? –dijo la rubia.

–Es Logan, guardaespaldas de Erik y mi amigo, aunque todos dicen que es gruñón, pero no lo es… tanto, es amable. –respondió el gatito– Y Raven es el ama de llaves y también mi amiga.

–¿Todos en la casa Lehnsherr son tus amigos? –preguntó Hank.

–Sí, claro. Bueno Erik no es mi amigo…

–¡¿No?! –cuestionó Peppers.

–No, Erik es…es… todo –constató muy seguro el minino.

Peppers vio a Hank y este la imitó; esa declaración aparentemente inocente de Charles en un hibrido resultaba algo muy serio, pues siendo estos experimentos, cuando ellos se aferraban a una persona, sería para siempre.

La hora del almuerzo llegó a su fin y Charles regresó sus juegos y estudios, la tristeza ya no estaba, pero se juró que le preguntaría a Erik si podían preguntar por Ororo.

000

James vio llegar el auto y se acercó a este. Lo extraño es que no solo Erik bajó de este si no también su madre.

–James ¿todo bien?

–Sí; solo que yo no vi a la amiga de _Don Gato_.

Erik arqueó una ceja y asintió.

–Ya veo, Bien.

–James iremos a un restaurante en cuanto salga Charles; irán un poco apretados, pero únete a Remy.

Pidió Edie.

–Si señora.

Respondió Logan, más optó por seguir a la pareja al interior de la escuela, para él las precauciones nunca estaban de más.

Charles fue llevando por los dos profesores al ver a la Señora Lehnsherr llegar acompañando a su hijo. El gatito se sorprendió un poco por la presencia de Edie, más se recuperó rápidamente para llegar y saludar a los Lehnsherr, y mostrando orgulloso sus notas a Edie. Ella lo felicitó. Peppers y Hank saludaron y dieron las noticias a los Lehnsherr y cuando estos se retiraron con Charles, los maestros confirmaron bastante bien, que ese minino era muy afortunado, más correspondía ampliamente los estándares de los Lehnsherr.

Antes de verlos perderse en el auto, la rubia profesora recibió un guiño de ojos de cierto guardaespaldas _gruñón_.

000

Charles se sintió emocionado y algo nervioso cuando entraron al restaurant elegante y casi deseó estar con Logan y los otros, pero recordó que estos también ocuparían una mesa cerca de ellos. Se sentó y su colita se movía nerviosa, más al sentir las miradas de la gente clavadas en él. Hubo un momento en que se atrevió a devolver la mirada, más se arrepintió porque algunas eran de molestia. Erik vio los nervios de este y lo calmó:

–Vamos Charles, comamos que estamos celebrando.

–¿Si?

–Oh si, así que solo míranos a nosotros.

El minino asintió y observando como Edie y Erik actuaban imitó a estos y a pesar de las malas miradas, que ignoró pasó un momento agradable con... su familia.

Por supuesto que Edie pidió una mesa privada y que si había algún problema con Charles, pues lo lamentaba, pero no le importaba, que para eso pagaba por el servicio.

000

Esa noche Charles saltaba un poco en la cama, antes de recordar una cuestión. Erik salió del baño ya listo para dormir y vio que Charles le sonreía.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Ororo no fue a la escuela.

–Oh. ¿Está enferma?

–No lo sé, pero dice Miss Peppers que ella falta muy seguido.

–…

–Tú dijiste que la escuela era muy importante y que no debo faltar.

–Si.

–¿La familia de Ororo no piensa igual?

Erik se quedó callado un momento y respondió:

–No lo sé, pero te prometo que investigaré.

Charles volvió a sonreír y le echó los brazos al cuello a Erik.

Erik lo abrazó y se metieron a las mantas.

000

Para beneplácito de Charles; Ororo fue al otro día a la escuela y él preguntó:

–¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

–… El señor dijo que debía ayudar a atender a unos invitados que llegaron ayer.

–¿Atender?

–Si servir la comida, lavar la vajilla, tender las camas y limpiar las habitaciones… ¿no lo haces tú?

Charles asintió emocionado:

–Sí, cuando le ayudo a Rogue. Pero es a veces y un rato, porque Erik dice que debo hacer mi tarea y no faltar a la escuela.

Ororo sonrió condescendiente, su amiguito no comprendía la diferencia entre la ayuda que él daba por su cuenta y los deberes de ella.

De pronto Charles exclamó:

–¡Ven a mi casa! ¡Le pediré permiso a la señora Edie!

–Bueno… yo…

Charles inclinó la cabecita y preguntó algo decepcionado:

–¿No quieres?

Ororo vio a su alrededor buscando la ayuda de Peppers y ella lo notó, afortunadamente para intervenir.

–Charles, Ororo debe pedir permiso ¿sí? Cuando se lo den, ella irá.

–Bien.

Aceptó el minino y siguió escribiendo. Charles dibujaba con ahínco, pues al día siguiente Erik regresaría a clases y deseaba darle muchos regalos para que el mayor se llevara recuerdos a sus clases. La separación no sería muy traumante, pues Erik estaría solo dos horas más en la Universidad, de las que Charles pasaría en la escuela.

000

Logan se sentó sobre la cajuela del auto y prendió su puro, miró de soslayó el banco y vio salir al joven hijo de dueño de este. Remy salió del vehículo y se unió a su compañero.

–Ese mocoso ha de tener la edad de Erik.

–La tiene; según el informe. T´Chala tiene casi dieciocho y su hermana menor Shuri tiene diez.

–Si sabes tanto de ellos, solo con un informe ¿Por qué los vigilamos?

–En los informes, no me dirá como actúan frente a diferentes situaciones, no quiero nadie desagradable cerca de _Don Gato_.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane y Chiharu: Sep se sonrojó por esa belleza de Raven. El Starck debe portarse bien, si quiere adamantium.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

La vigilancia concluyó con Remy y Logan siendo llamados por Edie, o uno de ellos para que saliera con ella, pues tenía una reunión. Los dos guardaespaldas se lo echaron a la suerte y fue Logan el que tuvo que dejarla.

El de ascendencia francesa se volvió a meter al auto y es que siguió al hijo mayor hasta un restaurant donde se encontró con algunos amigos, en eso si difería un poco de su jefe, Erik no tenía muchos amigos.

Ahí no hubo nada fuera de lo común, del comportamiento de un heredero con dinero; lo que no era necesariamente bueno.

Los guardias poseían fondos para esa vigilancia y Remy comía muy cerca de los jovencitos, tan cerca como para escuchar bien lo que conversaban; no obstante en ese momento Remy detestó eso, pues casi vuelve la comida al escuchar a los _párvulos_ …

–… ¡Pero si ya tiene edad!

–No insistas; mi padre no la _consiguió_ para _eso_. La tiene por simple esnobismo. –respondió T´Challa.

–Pero es tuya, te la obsequió hace tres años, no es como si no supiera como quieres darle uso…

El hijo del banquero hizo una mueca al responder:

–No, tú eres quien la quiere usar de ese modo. A mí me parece desagradable y antinatural.

Los otros se encogieron de hombros y concluyeron:

–Pues ya es casi tu mayoría de edad, lo celebraremos contigo, mínimo ten esa deferencia con nosotros.

El chico de color, volvió a hacer cara de asco, no obstante no desmintió nada.

Por su parte Remy casi doblaba los cubiertos y había perdido todo el apetito, más agradeció ser él, el que escuchara a esos hijos de… su madre, pues Logan hubiera hecho un desorden en el lugar y los amigos de T'Challa hubieran terminado en urgencias…, aunque pensándolo un poco, sería el mismo resultado con él, pero no en ese momento.

Cuando la comida concluyó; Remy se retiró, pues el objetivo regresó a su casa.

000

Peppers vio llegar a su amigo con algunas hojas en las manos y una sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Ororo…

–¿Si?

–Creímos que ella era la excepción a la regla sobre inteligencia superior…

–Y quedamos en que no la presionaríamos.

–Y no lo hemos hecho, no por lo menos nosotros.

–…

–Charles, se acercó tanto a ella que la ha jalado por instintito a su círculo de aprendizaje y le ha enseñado, ella no lo ha visto como enseñanza de adultos, como temimos que era su barrera y ha aprendido, ¡Ha aprendido con Charles!

Peppers agarró los papeles que le entregó Hank y leyó los resultados. No había fallo, Ororo era también muy inteligente con la guía de alguien en quien confiara o sea un niño hibrido como ella.

–Aunque estoy muy feliz, me siento fracasada.

–¿Por qué?

–Hank, ella no confió en nosotros, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible; eso significa que en esa casa…

El Doctor McCoy agarró la mano de su amiga…

–Solo podemos hacer lo que está en nuestras manos Peppers. No hacer eso, sería peor.

–Lo sé, más el sentimiento de impotencia no se va.

–También lo tengo, no obstante tomo fuerzas de nuestros casos exitosos; y por ellos sigo adelante.

La rubia se limpió la comisura de los ojos y sonrió.

–Tienes razón y ahora uno de eso éxitos no está ayudando con Ororo.

Y por ello, los maestros no dejarían de buscar una solución para que Ororo pudiera salir de la casa de los dueños de los bancos Wakanda.

000

Erik alistaba todo para su regreso a clases en lo que el minino terminaba sus deberes. Charles terminó y se quedó sentadito viendo a Erik; el mayor sintió la mirada inquisitiva y se giró:

–¿Qué pasa?

–… –Charles siguió moviendo su colita.

Erik regresó a sus asuntos y al terminar llamó.

–Vamos a cenar ¿o quieres cenar aquí?

El de ojitos azules se removió y se levantó agarrando la mano de Erik, quien notó que Charles ya le llegaba a más arriba del codo; definitivamente esa ocasión de su fiebre si había sido un inicio de su crecimiento o un reinicio según el profesor McCoy.

–Erik… esta es mi casa también… ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto.

–Y… ¿Puedo invitar alguien a visitarme?

Erik frunció el ceño y Charles se retractó de nuevo:

–Pero no, no quiero que venga nadie.

–… Espera, espera ¡¿Por qué?!

Charle se encogió de hombros y el Lehnsherr hizo lo que creyó mejor, alzó a charles en brazos y a pesar de que ya no era tan pequeño, este se acomodó.

–Esta es tu casa, y puedes traer de visita a quien desees, solo que me sorprendí, pues no conoces mucha gente fuera de tus amigos de la mansión.

–Ahm… Es Ororo, quiero que ella venga. Pero no sé cómo pedirlo.

–Pues solo dile.

–Ella debe pedir permiso… creo.

–Ya veo. Mañana que pregunte Raven a tus profesores, si pueden ponernos en contacto con la familia de Ororo.

Charle sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó sobre el hombro de Erik.

Llegaron al comedor y ahí Erik pidió.

–Raven come con nosotros.

Ella ordenó otro juego de cubiertos y los puso en un tercer lugar.

La comida pasó tranquila entre conversaciones de Charles con una atenta audiencia; ahí Erik le pidió a Raven que pidiera la cita con la familia de la compañerita de Charles.

000

La cena se servía y para variar había invitados para ella. T'Challa se sentó no sin antes saludar a los presentes.

Para su molestia su padre mostraba con orgullo como su adquisición hibrida era buena sirviente; el chico se removió al pensar en las palabras de sus amigos, él de verdad no veía a Ororo de ese modo y si bien, ella era muy obediente con él no es como si la quisiera cerca, no, porque nunca olvidaría el slogan con que ese _regalo_ llegó a sus manos _Ella siempre te será fiel hasta tu vejez, no importa que suceda, ¡Oh por Dios, él no quería eso!_ por ese motivo se mantuvo alejado de ella y eso no cambió ni con el pasar de los años.

El joven comió un poco para no dejar en mal a su padre, y suponía que su hermanita Shuri lo imitaba. T'Challa estaba tan metido en su pensamientos que no notó una mirada vigilante sobre él y tal vez era lo mejor, pues Edie Lehnsherr no deseaba ser descubierta en su escrutinio. Erik no lo sabía, pero ella también estaba interesada en los que se encontraban alrededor de _El corazón_ de su hijo, ¿a quién engañaba? Charles se convirtió _El corazón_ de los Lehnsherr.

Ella bebió un poco de vino sin dejar de sonreír a T´Chaka, el hombre no le era del todo un incordio, no obstante lo que hacía con la niña hibrida se vería normal en otros tiempos y entre otra gente, no con ella.

Logan estaría haciendo su propias averiguaciones y no deseaba saber cómo lo estaba consiguiendo.

000

El postre desapareció en el estomaguito de Charles y por más que Erik se recordara que este era un adolescente, esos ojitos azules lo hacían cederle su postre también.

–No debe comer tanto chocolate, puede enfermar –advertía Raven.

–Oh bueno si lo hace llamaremos al profesor McCoy seguro que viene volando si eres tú. Quien lo llama.

Picó Erik y Raven se sonrojó, pero también sonrió.

Charles aplaudió:

–¡Vendrá mi maestro!*

Erik rió divertido y los otros dos se le unieron. Al terminar, los cubiertos fueron retirados por la propia Raven quien avisó en la cocina y Remy preguntó:

–¿Ya fueron a su habitación?

–Si.

Remy se levantó y salió de la cocina, subiendo veloz las escaleras. Erik lo vio y guió a Charles para que se cambiara; luego esperó a su guardia.

–¿Algo importante?

–Si de esta tarde que seguimos al Wakanda menor.

–Dime…

Remy fue conciso y directo y al terminar su informe vio el rictus de furia que descomponía la tez del heredero Lehnsherr.

–No puedo alejar a la niña de Charles, pero…

–Ella tiene quince.

–¡Maldita sea!

–Ella no tiene la culpa.

–Lo sé, si de hecho ella no debería estar con esa gente…, más como le ayudamos, porque no quiero nada de esta horrible historia cerca de Charles.

–Ciertamente. ¿Si no le molesta todos podríamos pensar en algo y darle opiniones?

–…

–Digo, es que _Don Gato_ nos agrada.

–Sí, si… está bien. Por lo pronto es urgente esa visita de Ororo a esta casa.

Remy se retiró y Erik exhaló para serenarse y entrar con su minino el cual ya acomodaba su cobijas par esperar al mayor. Al verlo Erik se preguntó si no debía tener ya camas separadas, la verdad es que el solo pensar en algo que pusiera incomodo a su Charly le daban arcadas. Definitivamente necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas a McCoy.

000

En el auto y de regresó a su casa, Edie vio a James. Magnus Lehnsherr era un hombre precavido en todos los aspectos de la vida y al escoger a la servidumbre de su casa que estaría en contacto con su familia, buscó lo más confiable y eficaz. James no era la excepción y eso significaba, un exsoldado a quien Industrias Lehnsherr salvó la vida con la implantación de adamantium, que protegería a sus jefes por lealtad, más que por dinero.

–James… ¿Esa niña es muy amiga de Charles?

–Lo es señora, es la única que tiene.

–…

–James tu hermano aún se dedica a…

–Me temo que si señora.

–Los banco Wakanda necesitaran una comprobación que doblegue sus muros, quiero que T´Chaka pida a los Lehnsherr acero o nuestro exclusivo _vibranium_.

Logan sonrió y marcó un número, dio algunas órdenes a su hermano Dog – mercenario de oficio- y colgó.

–Ya está Mi lady.

Edie asintió y se recostó en el asiento. Erik tomaría decisiones cuando ya estuviera listo, por el momento ella lo haría.

…

* * *

*Si pobre Charles, es medio rarito al estar emocionado por eso

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane, tus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante.

Y perdón por tardarme, peroooo anduve todo enferma y ni ganas de escribir tenía, eso sí viendo vídeos, lo siento. Todavía ando un poco zombi, más ahí voy jejeje


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Era de mañana y Erik se levantó antes que Charles, el joven se tomó su tiempo para acomodar los rizos castaños claros del minino, para despejar su hermoso rostro durmiente.

El gatito se removió, no obstante no despertó. Erik se levantó y alisto para ir la escuela. Solo una condición le había impuesto su madre al permitirle no hacer de interno la Universidad y eso era que no faltara a clases o llegar tarde. Por eso se levantaba antes que Charles y lo veía de nuevo hasta su regreso.

Se bañó y alistó saliendo en silencio de la habitación, no sin antes ver a su minino de nuevo. Con su bolso al hombro, Erik bajó al comedor y tomó el desayuno, su madre llegó a unirse a él.

–¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas anoche?

–Oh… no fui con ellas.

–Ah no.

–No. Tuve una cena con algunos… banqueros.

–¿Y por qué no me pediste que fuera contigo?

–No era necesario.

–…Ya. Sobre esos banqueros… ¿Fueron los Wakanda?

–… Precisamente en su mansión fue la cena.

–Madre…

–Lo sé; no nada más tú quieres investigar a la familia que tiene a Ororo.

–Pues mis investigaciones no me dieron una respuesta que me agrade, todo lo contrario.

–Compartiré si lo haces tú…

Erik comenzó a relatar lo que Remy supo y Edie a su vez lo que vieron en la visita.

–Por lo pronto, le dije a Raven que pida esa cita.

–Bien.

–Sin embargo si se niegan…

–No lo harán… yo me encargaré de eso, de hecho estaría bien que Charles tenga a su amiguita más de un día de visita.

Erik sonrió de lado, si alguien creía que Edie solo fue la esposa abnegada de Magnus Lehnsherr estaban muy lejos de la verdad, pues ella fue su socia en todos los ámbitos.

–Necesitaré ese permiso, hoy… así que envía a Logan con Raven.

–Hijo ¿de verdad estás insinuando lo que creo?

Erik se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–¡¿Yo?! No he dicho nada.

Edie sonrió y vio salir a su hijo. Azazel lo llevaría a la Universidad.

000

A la hora que Charles fue al Instituto, Edie envió a Logan y Raven con él, pidiendo…

–No quiero un _**no**_ por respuesta.

–Si señora.

Dijeron al unísono y salieron llevando al gatito de la mano hasta el auto, donde Darwin los esperaba.

Edie les vio salir y subió a su habitación para ver la televisión. Ella se sentó con un servicio de té, que le había pedido a Rogue. Encendió el aparato y sintonizó su canal predilecto…

La conductora, estaba dando el seguimiento de una nota que al parecer era la principal esa mañana.

… _T´Chaka Wakanda afirma que no puede creer que las puertas y muros del pasillo que va a las bóvedas hubieran sido así de sencillos de romper:_

La cámara se centró en el hombre mayor y de color que se le notaba nervioso, pero más enojado sobre todo el asunto, en las letras que pasaban por la parte inferior de la pantalla se aseguraba que no habían robado nada, pero que los muros habían sido violentamente derrumbados. Edie sorbió un poco de su té y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse como habrían _jugado_ Dog Logan y sus amigos en ese banco.

Ahora solo debían esperar a que los Wakanda o algunos de sus socios llamaran.

000

Logan soltó a Charles de la mano, en la puerta de la escuela, este corrió a llamar a sus profesores.

Peppers apareció y antes de colocar su rostro serio, se notó un segundo de satisfacción al ver al guardaespaldas.

–Señor Logan.

–James, maestra llámeme James.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta, más no agregó ninguna otra cosa.

Raven se adelantó y preguntó…

–¿A qué hora viene la señorita Ororo?

–… Aun es su hora, no obstante de hecho…

–Es que los señores Lehnsherr me han pedido que realice una petición formal para una visita de ella a la mansión.

Hank salía en ese momento y explicó…

–Señorita Raven, si fuera nuestra decisión le daríamos de inmediato el permiso, sin embargo debemos comunicárselo a los Wakanda, pues es con ellos con quien vive Ororo. Y lo que mi colega diría es que Ororo siempre llega tarde.

Raven volteó a ver a Logan y este negó, luego viendo a los maestros.

–Esperaremos, la señora Edie desea una respuesta este mismo día.

–Oh…, pues podemos tomar un refresco o agua si lo prefieren –ofreció Hank.

Logan sonrió y vio a Raven, el profesor no les dio ni tiempo de decir que esperarían fuera, pero ellos no anclarían nada; si había una oportunidad de _cazar_ , digo de conversar con los investigadores.

000

A la hibrida pantera le pareció asombroso que le permitieran ir al colegio, pues desde la madrugada en la casa todo los señores estaban muy nerviosos, incluso ni T´Challa ni Shuri habían ido a la escuela. Pero según escuchó que a ella se lo permitirían para que _no estorbara_. Con tal de ir al colegio Ororo no se deprimió por llegar tarde de nuevo.

Por ese motivo sonrió radiantemente al ver que los dos hijos de los Wakanda se dirigían al auto donde ella aguardaba. T´Challa no se veía feliz, no obstante una sonriente Shuri lo jalaba.

Ororo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y trató de no hacer ningún ruido, según recordaba al hijo mayor, ella no le agradaba y por eso insistía en pasar desapercibida para no molestarlo. Lo que la jovencita no notaba es que su arreglo personal se refinaba en esas ocasiones en que T´Challa estaba cerca. Por ejemplo: alisó su vestido y enderezó el moño que portaba en sus claros rizos.

Los herederos Wakanda entraron al auto y el conductor pudo tomar su lugar…

–¡Ya Shuri! –exclamó enfurruñado el jovencito.

–Si sigues así de enojón, ninguna chica se fijara en ti.

–…

Shuri sonrió y ordenó.

–Vamos M'Baku.

El conductor arrancó sin decir palabra. Ororo se acomodó y no volteó. Shuri sin embargo preguntó:

–¿Y cómo ha estado tu amigo Charles? ¿Ya se acostumbró?

–Si señorita, ya está muy contento aprendiendo. –respondió cortés Ororo.

T´Challa escuchó y no pudo evitar la curiosidad, pero le preguntó a Shuri, no se dirigió a la pequeña hibrida.

–¿Quién es Charles?

–Es amigo de Ororo, es un hibrido gato.

–… Ya, _otro_ más.

–Pues no sé si sea simplemente _otro_ más, Ororo dice que se apellida Lehnsherr.

–¡¿Qué?!

Shuri se sintió satisfecha al ver la cara de póker que puso su hermano. No todos los días uno se enteraba que una familia tan prominente como los Lehnsherr tenían un hibrido.

–Ayer vimos a Edie Lehnsherr y no me pareció que fuera de las que le compran uno de _esos_ a su hijo, de hecho Erik Lehnsherr ni de lejos parece de los que pedirían algo así, pero parece que todo son apariencias.

T´Challa dijo eso, sin embargo ya se vería quién era pura apariencia.

000

James no dejaba de ver a la rubia profesora y esta a pesar de estar explicando sentía la mirada del hombre sobre ella. Raven era objeto del mismo escrutinio, más no parecía muy afectada y eso que Hank parecía suspirar de vez en cuando.

–Déjenme comprender, ustedes quieren que Charly vaya a un curso a Industrias Starck, pero ¿sin ninguno de nosotros? –cuestionó Raven.

–No creo que lo necesite. –dijo Potts.

Logan por fin dejó su coquetería y negó.

–Eso no sería posible, ni Erik ni la señora lo dejaran ir solo. _Don Gato_ no sale de casa solo.

–¿Temen que escape y busque su libertad? –se enfurruñó Virginia.

Raven entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a responder, ella era muy serena, no obstante no siempre:

–Charly es muy importante para todos nosotros, él no necesita escapar, pues no es un prisionero, es un Lehnsherr y por eso no debe estar solo, eso conllevaría peligro para él. ¿Lo comprende profesora?

Hank carraspeó y trató de calmar la situación.

–No es que haya sido nuestra opinión lo que Charles no lleve guardia o acompañante; de hecho fue petición del Señor Starck.

–Él no se siente tranquilo con gente desconocida. –cedió Potts.

Logan y Raven informarían, más ambos dudaban que Erik o Edie cedieran a que el minino fuera solo.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque les avisaron que Ororo llegaba y que por extraño que pareciera no iba sola con el chofer.

Los cuatro salieron y vieron a la hibrida caminando con una niña no mayor que ella.

Muy detrás de ellas y a regañadientes por curiosidad de conocer a Charles Lehnsherr, caminaba T´Challa de brazos cruzados.

Virginia usó su mejor cara y saludó a los recién llegados. Raven y Logan se quedaron cerca, esperando que en ese mismo momento recibieran su respuesta.

Charles salió corriendo y jaló a su amiga hasta su salón. El heredero Wakanda dio un vistazo rápido al gatito, pero no hubo más, pues los acompañantes de los maestros se colocaron de modo que ya no lo pudiera ver.

Por su parte Hank y Virginia no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad y colocaron la petición de la familia de Charles para la visita de Ororo.

Los Wakanda se vieron entre ellos y fue Shuri quien respondió:

–No podemos decidir, padre debe hacerlo, pero le diremos.

T´Challa frunció el ceño y agregó:

–¿Para qué esa visita? ¿Acaso los Lehnsherr no pueden contratar más sirvientes que piden los de otros?

Logan gruñó, más Raven le agarró de la mano para que dejara que los maestros respondieran.

–No, no es ese el caso, por supuesto, solo que Charles desea presentarle a su familia a su amiga.

Mencionó amablemente Hank sin borrar esa sonrisa que fingía muy bien.

Los Wakanda se despidieron y Logan exclamó…

–Que su chofer tenga cuidado al manejar… los accidentes son peligrosos.

Raven arqueó una ceja, pero se quedó con la duda de lo dicho por su amigo, por lo menos en ese momento.

–Bueno ya lo han visto, la petición de hizo. –les comentó Virginia.

–¡¿Sirvientes?! –prorrumpió Raven.

Hank suspiró al responder:

–Me temo que la mayoría de los híbridos comenzaron de ese modo, afortunadamente eso ha cambiado, pero con Ororo no ha sucedido.

Raven y Logan se retiraron. Hank y Virginia se reunieron con Charles.

En el auto Raven preguntó…

–¿Qué fue eso?

–…

Logan sonrió, pero no respondió.

000

Erik dejó el libro dentro de su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la biblioteca, fuera escuchó como algunos otros chicos conversaban asombrados…

–¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurrió beber tanto y entre semana?! –dijo uno.

–¡¿Y porque no llevar chofer?! –dijo otro.

–Ahora no sabemos si lo del banco de T´Challa fue afortunado para él; pues de ese modo no salió con ellos. –siguieron.

–Fue afortunado, si no estaría también en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos. –terminó el del grupo.

Erik avanzó por fin, dejando detrás el grupo que conversaba de otra cosa; _¿Logan… o Remy?_ Se preguntó, _Seguramente los dos_ , Meditó. Y con esa conclusión se fue a su siguiente clase con una sonrisa en la boca.

000

Edie vio la hora y tomó la llamada. Era uno de los gerentes de una de las fábricas.

–Señora hemos recibidos un pedido de bancos Wakanda, pero…

–Quieren _Vibranium_.

–Si madame.

–Alisten el pedido y quienes los colocaran, pero antes déjenme hablar con T´Chaka.

La orden fue obedecida y Edie se dijo que todo marchaba como debía.

…

* * *

Hola, no me agrada repetir las cosas, porque no veo la necesidad si no hay voluntad.

Yo termino mis historias por responsabilidad conmigo y con esas dos o tres personitas que me siguen y se molestan en dejar reviews. Gracias Noona-Kane.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

Charles sacó algunos juegos y llamó a su amiga. Ororo se unió al gatito y comenzaron a jugar.

—Erik dijo que podías venir de visita y que preguntarían para que te lo permitieran.

La chica de color sonrió, no obstante no creía que la dejaran hacer esa visitación; a pesar de que lo deseaba mucho.

000

La reunión empezó y Sebastian le dio la bienvenida a T'Chaka. El hombre de color se sentó y vio con tensión al otro hombre.

—¿Hubo muchas pérdidas del ataque? —preguntó Frost.

—Realmente no, lo que quedó muy afectada fue la credibilidad de mis bancos y su seguridad.

—Comprendo. ¿Quieres hablar de nuevos materiales para tus estructuras?

T'Chaka negó, agitando la mano:

—No, de hecho no he venido por eso.

Sebastian Frost se asombró, pues estaba seguro de que el motivo de esa reunión que pidió el banquero era por eso.

—Oh, ya veo. Bien pues te escucho.

—Ha pasado el tiempo y cuando lo prometí creí realmente que podría cumplir mi promesa, sin embargo me temo que ya no me es posible.

—...

—Algunos de nuestros conocidos han estado preguntando. Yo mismo lo hice. Dijiste que harías algunos negocios con los Starck y que con eso pagarías algo de tu deuda; más no sé ha sabido nada de ello.

—Ya casi está listo todo; sólo dame un poco más de tiempo.

T'Chaka meditó unos momentos y acotó.

—La verdad es que hice un nuevo contrato con Metales Lehnsherr y no fue contigo. De hecho la propia Edie fue la que negoció conmigo.

—¡¿Tú la llamaste?! —exclamó ofendido Sebastian.

El banquero volvió a negar.

—Yo deseaba comprar _vibranium_.

—...

Sebastian no dijo nada al respecto, pues era la realidad, él no tenía decisión ni voto sobre los productos especiales de Industrias Lehnsherr, como el _adamantium_ y el _vibranium_. Trató de que su descontento y molestia no se notará, más con esa visita e información; la conclusión era que Edie y Erik estaban vigilando a detalle cada paso que daba.

—Ah por supuesto, Edie me llamó, más no pude atender su llamada, seguramente fue para avisarme.

T'Chaka no creyó en la excusa de Sebastian, pero no dijo nada. Optó por levantarse para retirarse, por supuesto no sin antes decir:

—Solo te puedo dar un mes Sebastian y eso por la amistad que nos une.

El banquero se retiró y Frost golpeó su caro escritorio de caoba; que los Lehnsherr lo estuvieran sacando de la jugada, no lo esperaba. Y si ese era el caso, debía tomar medidas extremas y para su beneficio estos mismos buscaron una debilidad, una que podría usar como moneda de cambio.

000

T'Challa recibió una llamada para avisarle del accidente de sus amigos. En cuanto se enteró salía rumbo al hospital. Shuri lo vio dirigirse a la puerta y preguntó:

—¿Vas a salir?

—Si, voy a visitar a los chicos.

—Lo vi hace rato en televisión, iba a decírte.

—Me hablaron los padres de N'Jadaka.

—Espero que se recuperen. —Deseó la niña. Y luego acotó — ¿Cuando regreses hablaras con nuestro padre sobre Ororo?

T'Challa frunció el ceño y respondió;

—Shuri, te recuerdo que Ororo es de mi propiedad.

—Hermano...

Estaba por reprender, más se detuvo, pues...

—Siendo yo él que puede o no dar permiso, no veo porque no hacerlo, también deseo ver a esos Lehnsherr y su mascota.

—¡¿Irás también?!

—Si.

Fue lo último que mencionó el mayor antes de salir. Shuri por su parte, sonrió, pues su hermano había caído en la trampa, ella quería que este fuera a esa visita, porque si era cierto todo lo que le había relatado Ororo, T'Challa recibiría una gran lección; una que deseaba lo cambiara para bien.

000

La salida del colegio fue como siempre y Charles estuvo conversando con Remy sobre su día.

El guardaespaldas le explicó que Erik tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en la Universidad por un trabajo, más el gatito suspiró resignado y asintió. Considerando que si el Lehnsherr se tomó la molestia de hacer los preparativos para que Ororo lo visitará, él debía portarse bien y no enojarse.

Al llegar a la casa, Charles bajó y corrió al interior para dejar sus cosas. En las escaleras Raven lo esperaba:

—Charly la señora te espera en su salita.

El minino asintió, aunque con mucha curiosidad por esa llamada de Edie, incluso pensó si se había portado mal, pero no recordó haberlo hecho.

Charles se apresuró y también se limpió un poco, antes de reunirse con la Señora Edie.

Bajó ya listo y fue al lugar indicado, tocó y escuchó...

—Adelante.

Charles obedeció y entró:

—Buenas tardes Señora Edie.

Saludó muy formal, siendo correspondido del mismo modo. Raven sonrió dándole apoyo de ese modo.

—Buenas tardes Charles. Ven acercate.

El gatito lo hizo y Edie comenzó.

—Erik me habló de tu amiga y de que quieres que venga...

—Si no es molestia.

—No lo es. De hecho ya se le ha permitido hacerlo.

Charles abrió la boca asombrado.

—¡¿Si?!

—Así es. Por ese motivo deseo que estés listo, pues seguramente ella viene acompañada de alguien de la familia Wakanda. —Charles se mordió los labios y su colita se movió nerviosa.— Raven que traigan el servicio de té.

La mencionada salió regresando poco después acompañada de Maddie llevando una charola. La cocinera dejó el servicio y salió; Raven se quedó. Charles vio a Edie y nervioso, pero decidido se levantó y con cuidado fue hasta la mesita para servir las tazas.

—Charles...

Susurró Edie.

—¿Si?

—¿Que haces?

El híbrido se quedó inmóvil y a punto de llorar por los nervios, pues parecía que se había equivocado.

—Yo... Yo... Iba a servir el té, se hacerlo, he visto como lo hace Rogue y Raven.

Edie negó y con paciencia explicó:

—Que bien que quisieras aprender, más si vas hacerlo, lo harás como anfitrión.

Edie se acercó a la mesa y ella fue sirviendo, relatandole al gatito sobre una ceremonia de té que se llevaba a cabo en Japón.

Charles escuchó atento y con las tazas listas ella continuó:

—... Los dedos firmes sobre ella y el meñique en el aire...

El híbrido imitó y sus deditos se veían tiernos y suaves contrastando con la porcelana.

—Ahora hablemos sobre... El _adamantium_...

Charles pasó la tarde aprendiendo como esponjita todo sobre Metales Lehnsherr y las especialidades de estos, esas exclusivas que los tenían en la cima de la Industria.

000

Erik llegó corriendo esperando que su gatito no estuviera enfurruñado por estar solo.

Ya subía veloz a la planta alta, cuando Azazel lo llamó:

—Señor, su madre y Charly están en la salita.

El castaño claro se asombró, pero acomodándose la ropa fue a reunirse con su madre y minino.

Erik no entró de inmediato al llegar a la puerta, si no que volteando a ver a todos lados para no ser descubierto, pegó una oreja y escuchó. Rió divertido, ni cuando era niño hizo aquello.

Las voces sonaban amortiguadas, pero claras.

—Si Charles, los Wakanda son dueños de bancos, pero no todo ese dinero es suyo...

—¿Dinero de ustedes también?

—Si, y acciones.

—¿Los cuidan bien?

—Deben de.

Erik por fin se internó y vio con orgullo como su gatito se hallaba sentadito muy modosito conversando amenamente con su madre.

—Buenas tardes Erik.

Saludó Edie.

—Bienas tardes madre.

Charles reacomodó la servilleta sobre sus piernas y mencionó:

—Buenas tardes Erik, espero que tu día de Universidad haya sido productivo.

Erik sonrió ampliamente y correspondiendo el gesto educado de Charles, respondiendo:

—Si lo fue, gracias.

Edie escondió su sonrisa orgullosa bebiendo un poco de infusión. Luego se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

—Erik. Charles recibirá a Ororo Wakanda de visita el sábado por la tarde, espero que puedas estar presente.

El heredero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Luego de eso Edie informó que saldría a algunos recados, dejando solos a ese par.

Erik alzó en brazos a su mínino felicitándolo por su esfuerzo.

Charles enredó su colita en la cintura del mayor y ronroneó satisfecho de hacer feliz a este.

—La señora Edie, dijo que debía ser un buen anfitrión. No un sirviente.

Erik abrazó con más fuerza al menor y besó sus rizos castaños rojizos.

—Tú eres un Lehnsherr.

Charles recargó la cabecita sobre el hombro de su héroe, sintiendose amado.

000

T'Chaka no escuchó la explicación de su hijo, si no que ordenó:

—Si, sé de esa cita. Edie Lehnsherr y yo la programamos para éste sábado.

—Ah... Yo...

—No tienes que ir, pero me interesa que lo hagas. Necesito que te acerques a Erik Lehnsherr.

El joven casi gruñó de enojo, su padre siempre deseaba tener la última palabra.

000

Erik salió al patio trasero y vio a Logan y Remy.

—¿Solo fue Azazel con mi madre?

—Si señor.

—Bien. Deseaba decirles... Muy buen trabajo el de anoche... Ambos, cabe mencionar; mi agradecimiento se verá reflejado en sus cuentas.

—No era necesario señor.

—Lo sé Remy.

Erik se internó viendo que el gatito lo esperaba en la puerta.

Gambito sonrió como Gato de Chesire:

—Dog estará feliz por ese extra.

—De por si la Señora fue muy generosa.

—Veo. Pues nosotros sólo lo hicimos...

—Porque se lo merecían.

Concluyó James encogiéndose de hombros; sin embargo él sabía en qué utilizaría su bono... Para invitar a cierta profesora a una cena en un lugar elegante.

...

* * *

Mil gracias, adoro y me inspira recibir comentarios :)

Oh Flower, noona-kane, MadameNullaRen y Chiharu: Charles es un amor y por eso debe estar bien cuidado :3 Sep desgraciados mocosos, pero así les fue ¡Que bueno!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Ororo terminaba de limpiar la vajilla, cuando Shuri llegó corriendo.

—¡Lo conseguimos Ororo!

La híbrida se quedó un poco impactada ante la emoción de su señora.

—¿Conseguimos qué señorita?

Shuri arregló el cabello claro de Ororo y sonriendo explicó:

—Irás a esa reunión con tu amigo Charles.

Los ojos de Ororo brillaron ilusionados.

—¡¿De verdad señorita?!

—Definitivamente.

La pequeña pantera sonrió radiantemente, sin embargo poco después apretó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—No sé... Yo... No sé...

—¿Que pasa Ororo?

—Señorita, yo no sé cómo comportarme. ¿Como debo actuar?

Shuri tranquilizó a la chica.

—Recuerda que verás y estarás con Charles, él es tu amigo. Sólo se como siempre que estás con él.

Ororo suspiró y asintió y si bien aún estaba nerviosa, se dijo que la señorita Shuri tenía mucha razón. Charles no la veía como una sirviente, si no como su querida amiga.

000

El gatito brincaba feliz esperando a Azazel para ir al auto.

Con el mayordomo saliendo y guiándolo para subir al carro se calmó... Un poco.

Logan al verlos subió de copiloto.

—¿Ahora te tocó a ti? —preguntó.

Azazel afirmó, agregando:

—Así es; Raven saldría con la señora.

Charles no aguantó más y brincó en el asiento emocionado:

—¡Logan, Ororo si vendrá a casa! ¡La señora Edie me lo afirmó!

El guardaespaldas pareció no cambiar de semblante, no obstante respondió al entusiasmado mínino:

—Lo ves _Don Gato_ , no había que preocuparse.

El aludido asintió feliz. Sentándose de nuevo y dejando que Azazel le colocará el cinturón.

000

Erik camino hasta la cafetería acompañado de su compañero Alex.*

Los dos universitarios ocuparon una mesa de fuera para sentir el sol.

Ambos empezaron a comer. Erik dejó su sándwich y preguntó:

—¿Scott aún quiere que trabajes con él?

—Si, ya sabes cómo es; insiste en vigilarme todo el tiempo.

—Yo creo que sólo quiere cuidarte.

—Lo que yo creo, es que te ablandaste, desde que tienes a...

—Charles, se llama Charles.

—Pues si, desde que lo tienes contigo.

—Supongo que pienso que Scott se debe sentir como yo sin saber si Charles está bien. Vamos _Havok_ , sólo dile como te sientes.

El aludido —por su mote— cedió.

—Lo pensaré. Y puede que le haga ver a Scott que Gabriel será mejor opción.

Erik sonrió.

—Por supuesto, sacrifica al menor.

Alex sonrió de lado y movió las cejas. Luego su gesto cambió.

—No quiero arruinarte el apetito, pero tienes visita...

Erik no tuvo que girar para saber qué ese sonido de tacones pertenecían a...

—¡Erik! —Exclamó Emma.— ¡No es posible que no hayas tenido tiempo para vernos!

Erik dejó su comida y vio a la chica.

—Estoy estudiando, no tengo tiempo de nada más.

Emma hizo un mohín que en su opinión la hacía ver adorable. No obstante ambos jóvenes en la mesa rodaron los ojos de fastidio.

—Pues te veo muy tranquilo.

—¿Acaso no puedo comer?

La jovencita bufó, más no respondió. O eso creyeron.

—Solo digo que deberías de buscar tiempo para pasar con tu prometida.

Erik pareció perder la paciencia y gruñó contestando:

—No recuerdo que ni siquiera fuéramos novios.

—Pero mi padre y tu madre... —balbuceó la chica.

—Si esa conversación unilateral, donde insinuaron que mi padre deseaba esta unión. Sabés lo dejé pasar, pero sólo por educación, sin embargo no veo la necesidad de seguir con mis modales; no cuando abusan de este modo.

—Yo... Yo...

Emma nunca había visto de ese modo al heredero Lehnsherr y al hacerlo supo que éste dejaría de ser un caballero e igualmente dejaría de darles por su lado.

—No te pedí ser mi novia y nunca lo haría. Eres superficial, prejuiciosa y hueca ¡¿Por que te elegiría para ser mi esposa?!

—Mi padre es socio mayoritario de Metales Lehnsherr. Nuestra unión es necesaria

Advirtió Emma. Erik se levantó y si bien la Frost tragó saliva, no se amedrentó.

—Ambos sabemos que tu padre nunca fue más que una fachada. Una que sirvió para un propósito, pero...

—No planees antes de tiempo niñito.

—No planeo, yo actuó... _Niñita_.

—Ya lo veremos.

Fue la despedida de Emma Frost y Erik dejó salir el aire y se sentó de nuevo, notando que _Havok_ lo observaba con la boca abierta.

—Me dio más hambre.

Aseguró Erik terminando con su sándwich y la mitad de su ensalada. Alex le acercó otro sándwich de los suyos.

—Amigo, eso fue Impresionante.

—Que bueno que lo creas, necesito Geofísicos de confianza en Metales Lehnsherr.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Erik siguió comiendo sintiendose libre de un gran yugo. Su madre no estaría tan asombrada, pues al contarle la verdad sobre la sociedad de los Frost se lo habría imaginado.

000

El grupo arribó al Instituto y Charles fue agarrado de la mano por Azazel. De ese modo llegaron a la puerta, donde Peppers los esperaba meditando sobre cómo ese gatito era siempre muy bien custodiado, por personas que parecían de armas tomar.

Charles se soltó de Azazel y corrió hacia su profesora:

—¡Miss Potts, Ororo vendrá a mi casa!

—¡¿De verdad Charles?!

El gatito movió la cabeza afirmando, más fue Azazel el que explicó:

—La señora Lehnsherr organizó la reunión con los Wakanda.

—Ya veo. Que bien.

Charles entró al edificio buscando a Hank. Azazel acotó:

—Se les informó la fecha y hora a los Wakanda, no obstante la Señora deseaba que se les comunicara a ustedes.

—Gracias. —articuló la rubia.

El mayordomo de los Lehnsherr se despidió y giró para retirarse. Logan por su parte se quedó.

—Me agradaría invitarla a cenar, este viernes.

Virginia se sonrojó y negó...

—Lo siento, no podemos relacionarnos con la familia de los alumnos, no sería ético.

James lanzó una sonrisa que derretiría a un iceberg y comentó:

—Me agrada mucho _Don Gato_ y lo protegería contra todo, pero no somos familia. Él es un Lehnsherr, yo soy Logan. —Virginia se aclaró la garganta y deteniendo otra posible negativa, James continuó — Podríamos invitar al Doctor McCoy.

—¿Como?

—Si, Raven podría venir también.

De ese modo Peppers ya no pudo negarse, siendo que no estaría a solas con ese hombre que le provocaba cosas que nunca sintió. No obstante ella no sabía que Raven era una buena aliada de Logan por las similitudes que tenían.

—Está bien. Este viernes a las siete.

Cedió Potts. Logan se despidió sintiéndose victorioso.

000

Emma llegó a las oficinas de su padre y como siempre hacía, entró sin avisar.

—¡Ese idiota rompió conmigo!

Sebastian no tuvo que preguntar, antes de que su hija continuara despotricando sobre el episodio con Erik.

—Eso confirma lo que sospechaba. Los Lehnsherr nos quieren hacer a un lado.

—¡¿Que haremos?!

—Alejarnos, pero no con las manos vacías.

—...

—Te lo dije, ellos obtuvieron una debilidad por voluntad propia. Una que valdrá millones. Ese híbrido.

Emma miró a su padre como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Padre, ellos no pagarían nada por una mascota.

—Hija te hace falta ver más allá de las apariencias y al hacerlo, investigar. Yo ya lo hice y lo que ese híbrido no es, es ser una simple mascota.

La rubia optó por ignorar a su padre como siempre, a excepción de cuando era para su propio interés.

Sebastian levantó el teléfono y marcó.

—Ya es hora.

Emma ni preguntó y decidió pasar un día de compras para olvidar el mal rato.

000

Edie se encontraba sentada en la sala, junto a ella estaba Raven.

En ese momento les fueron servido té y pastas.

—Buenos modales, no cabe duda.

Aseguró Edie. Raven asintió.

Una puerta se abrió y el Starck entró por ella, seguido por su guardaespaldas rubio.

—Edie, muy buenas tardes. Espero que la mezcla china sea de tu agrado.

La matriarca Lehnsherr sonrió:

—Lo es, muy agradable el sabor.

Anthony se sentó en el sillón individual y vio a Raven.

—Ella es Raven, muy cercana a la familia.

Presentó Edie. El híbrido movió su cola mirando con interés a la joven, y mencionó:

—No sé porqué sospecho que no es sólo una chica común.

La Lehnsherr simplemente sonrió, bebiendo su infusión. Anthony comprobó que el silencio de la mujer mayor significaba que Raven sería peligrosa si se lo proponía.

—En fin comencemos con lo que he descubierto o diría lo que puedo confirmar sobre el _adamantium_. Sin tener que abrir a alguno de los sujetos que lo tienen, aunque no sería mala opción.

Edie negó por el humor retorcido de ese Starck.

000

Ororo y Charles conversaban emocionados sobre sus días de juego. La panterita escuchaba asombrada todo lo que el gatito deseaba mostrarle.

Los otros alumnos se encontraban en una salida al planetario, acompañados por Virginia. Ellos irían la siguiente semana.

Hubo un estruendo y luego de eso varios pasos apresurados.

Charles brincó con el estallido y comenzó a temblar. Ororo también se asustó, pero reaccionó levantándose y escuchando con atención. No tuvo que decidir, pues su profesor entró apresurado y los llamó:

—¡Vamos, vamos salgamos de aquí!

Los niños obedecieron y se aferraron a Hank, que los guió fuera del aula y rumbo a la puerta trasera. Los tres corrían presurosos, más un hombre vestido de negro con una arma semiautomática les cubrió la salida.

Charles sintió las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y tembló al oír...

—¡El híbrido macho, tomenlo!

Otro estallido se escuchó...

...

* * *

*Havok (Alexander "Alex" Summers) es un superhéroe ficticio que aparece en los cómics estadounidenses publicados por Marvel Comics, comúnmente en asociación con los X-Men. Apareció por primera vez en Uncanny X-Men No. 54 (marzo de 1969), y fue creado por el escritor Arnold Drake y el dibujante Don Heck. Havok genera potentes "explosiones de plasma", una habilidad que ha tenido dificultades para controlar. Uno de los hijos de Corsario, es el hermano menor del X-Men, Cyclops, y el hermano mayor de Vulcan. A menudo se resiente de la actitud autoritaria y la reputación de Cyclops como miembro modelo de los X-Men.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Chiharu: Erik todo un caballero y con su gatito un consentidor :) Logan viendo que pesca jejeje. MadameNullaRen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Comía un hotdog cuando vio al extraño grupo; no es como si no hubieran sido discretos, pero no como para alguien con su entrenamiento.

No terminó su bocadillo y por supuesto se apresuró al Colegio. Sacó su teléfono y marcó;

—¿Cuanto tardas en llegar a la escuela de _Don Gato_?

—El mínimo. Voy para allá.

Logan guardó su teléfono y sacó su arma. Él no iba a perder tiempo. Había visto salir al grupo de alumnos con Peppers, pero Charly seguía en la escuela y él debía quedarse.

James cruzó la puerta y escuchó la primera explosión. Ese fue el detonante para correr

El hombre vestido de negro que vigilaba la puerta disparó hacia Logan, más este se movió tan veloz que en una par de pasos ya estaba golpeándolo en la quijada con toda la fuerza de sus puños hechos de adamantium; la quijada de tipo hizo un aterrador sonido de fractura. James vio caer al hombre; agarrando el armas de este para saber más del grupo y usarla.

James ubicó a los otros atacantes y sospechó el motivo de ese asalto, esperando que fuera la niña Wakanda el objetivo, porque si lo era _Don Gato_ , no dejaría vivo a nadie.

Fue tras su siguiente víctima y sin querer perder el tiempo, disparó, no se inmutó ante la posible muerte del tipo; no cuando se notaba que eran mercenarios contratados para secuestrar a algún inocente.

Cuando le rompió la tráquea a otro escuchó el _rugido_ de una moto. Remy no se detuvo hasta la puerta interior del Colegio donde ignoró al hombre tirado; se apeó de la máquina y sacó de las bolsas de su gabardina un par de pequeñas granadas, haría volar a los intrusos, que los Lehnsherr se ocuparán de los daños en el edificio después.

Lanzó la primera que explotó e hizo salir a un par de hombres de negro, uno de ellos cayó por el arma de Logan, el segundo por un cuchillo que Gambito le clavó en el cuello.

Logan avanzó y supo que su compañero lo seguiría.

000

La segunda explosión se escuchó en la entrada o cerca de esta. No obstante Hank estaba más preocupado por ese par de hombres que les cerraban el paso. Colocó al par de híbridos detrás de él y retroceder hacia un lado del pasillo, pues se escuchaban pasos detrás de ellos.

Los que se habían comunicado entre ellos sobre llevarse a Charles avanzaron hacia el profesor y alumnos, vociferando:

—¡Dame al gato y los dejaré ir!

Charles sin dejar de llorar se aferró a su maestro con más fuerza. Mccoy no se movió un milímetro y los enmascarados apuntaron sus armas hacia Ororo y él.

—¡Danoslos por las buenas o los mataremos y asunto arreglado!

El que amenazaba no terminó la frase una bala atravesó su pierna y el otro se olvidó de los híbridos y maestro para defenderse:

Logan vio la escena y apretó los dientes, más fue Remy quien no esperó más y disparó hacía el desconocido.

James corrió no sin antes mirar hacia el profesor y sus protegidos y ordenar:

—¡Don _Gato_ cubrete los oídos y cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y podremos ir a casa!

Charles confiaba en Logan, por lo que obedeció. Ororo imitó a su amigo y Hank no se movió protegiéndolos con su cuerpo. Aunque deseó haber hecho lo que sus alumnos, pues esos dos guardaespaldas se convirtieron en armas letales, dejando solo cuerpos desmadejados.

Remy pateó uno de los cuerpos inertes y mencionó.

—Ve, llamaré a Azazel para que arreglemos esto con las autoridades.

—El de la entrada...

—Lo sé, ese lo llevaré con tu hermano, debe decirme quien los contrató, por eso está vivo.

Logan asintió y se giró hacia el Investigador.

—Me llevo a Charles, usted tranquilice a la pequeña.

Hank vio al gran hombre alzar en brazos al gatito que aún hipaba, pero que suspiró tranquilo, aferrándose a la ropa de Logan.

Remy ya había enviado los mensajes. Pronto llegarían Rogue y Azazel en autos separados, ella para llevar a Charles y Logan, él para quedarse y responder las preguntas de las autoridades; no obstante los Lehnsherr no escatimaron en precauciones y todos los que laboraban para ellos tenían todos los permisos requeridos para manejar situaciones de esa índole.

Hank llevó a Ororo a una de las aulas, la calmó y le dio agua. Luego también hizo algunas llamadas.

000

Erik recibió el mensaje y sin avisar salió del aula corriendo veloz; sus nervios lo tenían con pensamientos desbocados y si bien sabía que sus guardaespaldas habían actuado; temía que su gatito estuviera muy asustado... _¡Era seguro que lo estaba!_

Salió fuera de la Universidad y no esperó su auto, tomó un taxi, apresurando al conductor a cada momento.

000

En esas oficinas, fue la misma noticia para ambos socios.

Hank avisó a Tony y Rogue a Raven para que ésta le explicara a Edie.

La matriarca se levantó en cuanto escuchó todo lo sucedido y se despidió de Starck...

—Lo lamento, Anthony, pero debo concluir antes ésta reunión.

El híbrido se levantó también y aseguró:

—El ataque en el Instituto híbrido... Fue su...

—Si, nuestro niño sufrió un intento de secuestro.

Aclaró la mujer mayor irradiando de furia. No sólo habían intentado hacer daño a Charles, si no que con eso se habían atrevido a provocarlos o seguramente a querer chantajearlos. Edie caminó veloz hacia la salida. No regresarían a la mansión, Erik ya debía estar cerca o en ella para hacerse cargo de Charles. Ella iría al Colegio a presionar a las autoridades o ver que sus guardias ya hubieran obtenido información, quería la cabeza en bandeja de quien se metió con los Lehnsherr.

Tony vio a su guardaespaldas rubio y éste supo que como casi nunca, saldrían.

—Edie, voy con ustedes; debo ver cómo ésta mi antiguo profesor y Colegio. —detuvo Tony.

—Bien.

El grupo se movió rápidamente, antes de que los medios llegarán al lugar y les impidieran el paso.

000

Azazel y Rogue no tardaron en arribar al lugar. Logan caminó apresurado hasta el auto de la castaña y en cuanto estuvieron arriba, Rogue arrancó. Ninguno de los dos adultos preguntó nada Charles estaba en silencio y creyeron mejor no molestarlo. Sin embargo seguía en el regazo de Logan si dejar de agarrarse a éste.

Erik estaría furioso y eso significaba que todos debían estar alertas y recordar lo que antes fueron, soldados más que capaces. Logan intentando no molestar al minino, marcó en su teléfono...

—¿Si?

—Alistense... Estaremos de caza.

Dog del otro lado, no cuestionó nada, su hermano se escuchaba furioso, era lo único que debían saber los otros y él para actuar.

000

Peppers temblaba al marcar los números de los tutores de sus alumnos para que fueran por ellos. Hank le dijo lo que pasó, no con detalles, pero suficiente.

La profesora intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero estaba muy asustada, nerviosa y enojada _¡¿Como alguien querría lastimar a los pequeños?!_

Los familiares de los híbridos que estaban con ella —afortunadamente— de paseo, fueron pasando por ellos al planetario.

Cuando el último se retiró, ella se dirigió de regreso al Colegio.

Recibió una llamada de Tony asegurando que también iba para allá

000

Casi no creyó cuando el maestro McCoy le llamó para avisarle que las clases se habían suspendido y que él mismo llevaría a Ororo a la casa. T'Challa confiaba en su instinto y optó por ir personalmente al Instituto y comprobar el real motivo de ese secretismo.

000

El taxi lo dejó en la entrada a su petición. Erik corrió por todo el camino hasta la casa. Vio a Meddie en la puerta y supo que Charles aún no llegaba.

Esperó y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, pues el auto que traía a Charles atravesaba la gran verja después de unos minutos.

El heredero Lehnsherr siguió cada movimiento del carro hasta que esté se detuvo a pocos metros. Logan bajó con Charles y le susurró...

— _Don Gato_ , llegamos a casa... —No hubo mucha reacción del mínino recargado en su hombro, y continuó — Erik ya está aqui...

Charles se incorporó y giró. Erik avanzó hacia ellos estirándo los brazos. Charles sintió las lágrimas volver a caer y su llanto se escuchó doloroso. Erik lo agarró de brazos de Logan y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento Charles, no debiste pasar por esto.

—¡Tenía miedo! —chilló el pequeño.

Erik lo arrulló besando sus bucles castaños.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Erik vio a Logan significativamente al terminar esa frase, la orden iba explícita. ¡Desaparecer al responsable! James se retiró yendo al garaje y saliendo poco después en su moto.

Meddie susurró...

—Prepararé té para Chary.

Erik asintió y entró a la mansión, con su gatito que aún temblaba en sus brazos.

Rogue se cruzó de brazos, ella y Meddie eran las que les tocaba cuidar la casa y a sus jefes, en ausencia de los demá ,Edie y Tony iban delante; Steve y Raven detrás sin dejar de vigilar. Los medios fueron alejados por la policía, por lo menos para que no hubiera fotos o preguntas incómodas antes de determinar algo de lo que sucedió.

Gambito vio a Edie y se unió a ella.

—Ya he dado mi declaración señora.

—Yo me encargo de lo que sigue... Ve, apresurense, quiero respuestas.

—Si madame.

Tony vio de reojo el intercambio, sin embargo no intervino ni se entrometió, más cada vez descubría muchas cosas interesantes de los Lehnsherr.

000

Erik recostó a Charles, quitándole los zapatos. El de ojos azules no le soltó, pero se veía más sereno.

—Descansa Charly.

—No me dejes solo.

—Nunca cariño. Charles se acomodó en los brazos del mayor, sintiendose mucho mejor al escuchar ese _cariño_ de parte de Erik.

000

La llamada esperada no llegaba y Sebastian no era tan tonto por esperar más. Alistó todo para salir del país.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane, Chiharu: Ahí estaba, comiendo, pero estaba jejeje Los dibujos son de Internet, los que me hacen son algunos que he subido en los otros fics y es noona-kane quién los hace. Y MadameNullaRen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

El rugido de la moto se escuchó y Remy esperó fuera de la cabaña

La noche ya estaba cerca y se dijo que era temprano, lo que significaba que el que arribaba no perdió tiempo.

La moto se detuvo y Logan bajó de ella.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Todo, Dog no lo dejó descansar hasta que lo hizo.

—Que bastardo, me quitó la diversión.

Opinó Logan y Remy barajeó sus cartas.

—A todos nos la quitó y sólo fue de camino a aquí. Lo envíe con Azazel y mira...

Logan gruñó entrando al lugar. Un hombre parecido a él se levantó de una silla y afirmó:

—Solo te esperábamos, envié a Ducks y Bradley para vigilar a nuestro objetivo.

—Frost.

Dog afirmó movimiendo la cabeza, su hermano no perdía habilidades.

—¡Gambito nos vamos!

Gritó James y el grupo se movió rumbo a sus vehículos.

James subió a su moto y sacó su teléfono.

—Señora, fue Sebastian Frost.

—Vaya, si que debió estar desesperado para atreverse a enfrentarnos de ese modo... Logan actúa y no dejen huellas.

—Se va del país.

—Que se _vaya_ Logan.

—Si señora. Su hija no viaja con él.

—Que rata traicionera, ni siquiera la llevó. En fin, Emma ya no es un peligro sin el apoyo de su padre. Estaré en el Colegio. Llama a Raven por cualquier cosa.

Logan colgó y se reunió en la carretera con su equipo. La misión: Enviar a Sebastian Frost de vacaciones permanentemente.

000

Virginia llegó al lugar y casi suspiró de alivio al ver que el daño en las instalaciones no era tanto.

Al mismo tiempo el auto de T'Challa también se estacionaba cerca del lugar y éste salió dirigiéndose al Instituto, buscando no ser visto por los medios.

Virginia y T'Challa llegaron al mismo tiempo por la puerta trasera.

—¡¿Joven Wakanda que hace aquí?!

—Lo que mi instinto mi pidió y no erró. ¡¿Que sucedió?!

La rubia profesora avanzó y explicó lo que ella sabía.

—Con detalles debemos oírlos del profesor McCoy.

—Ororo pudo ser el objetivo, ya tuvimos un atentado ésta semana.

Popps no acotó otra frase, más dudaba que Ororo fuera la víctima, pues los Wakanda no pagarían por ella ni un dólar ¿o sí?

T'Challa vio no con cierta admiración que Eddie Lehnsherr se encontraba en el lugar. Y un híbrido mayor cerca de ella, ambos custodiados por guardaespaldas.

Hank avanzó veloz hacia Virginia y el joven Wakanda, llevando a Ororo.

La niña sonrió con timidez al ver al joven.

—Yo la llevaría joven T'Challa.

Dijo Hank y el aludido negó:

—Me pareció extraño, por eso vine y que bien que lo hice. Mi familia podría estar en peligro y ustedes no lo dirían.

El Starck observó al chico de color y escuchó sus frases desagradables, notando que éste no le dio ni una mirada a la pequeña híbrida. En cambio ya pensaba sólo en su seguridad.

—Su familia no tiene nada que ver, vinieron por Charles nuestro pequeño.

Cortó Eddie.

—Pero... —se quejaba ya T'Challa.

—Ellos lo dijeron y debería estar agradecido de que su pequeña esté a salvo; sólo un poco asustada, que si pudiera ver más allá de usted jovencito, la calmaría. Erik está cuidando de Charles en este momento, no le haría mal imitarlo.

Regañó Eddie sin dar opción a oposición.

T'Challa ya no dijo más, y aferrando a Ororo fue a la salida; no debía quedar mal con los Lehnsherr, aunque deseó responder a la matriarca de estos.

Al llegar al auto volteó a ver a Ororo:

—¿Estás bien?

—Si... Señor... Logan y Remy nos salvaron.

—¿Quienes?

—Son los guardaespaldas de los Lehnsherr.

—Ya veo. Charles de verdad es un Lehnsherr ¿cierto?

Ororo movió su cabeza afirmando. Ella se sentía nerviosa después todo lo sucedido, pero al ver a T'Challa llegar la tranquilizó y la hizo sentir contenta, sólo esperaba que su amigo Charly no estuviera tan asustado.

000

En el Colegio; Eddie vio a los profesores y pidió.

—La policía ya revisó, no hay gran daño. Pasemos a un lugar más privado.

Hank entró e invitó a los demás a seguirlo. Eddie quería tener testigos de su ubicación y ponerse de acuerdo con el pago de lo necesario en el Colegio.

Además de serenarse para no ir a ver personalmente a esa ¡rata traidora!

000

El avión levantó vuelo, Sebastian se aflojó la corbata y dejó salir el aire aliviado al ver subir el aparato, dejando detrás el suelo americano.

Llamó a la sobrecargo para pedir una copa de vino y alzó la voz al no ver a ésta aparecer.

—No deberías de beber, es malo para la salud.

Sebastian perdió todo el color al ver a Logan y Remy salir por el pasillo y en su dirección; no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera en huir, porque por el lado de la cabina salían otros dos sujetos armados.

Logan volvió a hablar:

—Los Lehnsherr envían sus saludos, uno especial de... Charles Lehnsherr.

Sebastian al oír esas frase, supo que no dejaría el país si no el mundo. Subestimó el amor de los Lehnsherr para el mínino o no calculó lo mortal que éste era.

000

Erik dejó a su gatito arropado y poder responder la llamada de Remy.

—Si.

—Señor, todo en orden.

—Bien. Dale mis saludos a la _familia_. Recuerdales que sus _obsequios_ llegarán a tiempo.

—Si señor.

Erik colgó y bajó a la cocina; ahí Rogue lo saludó:

—¿Le preparó algo de comer?

Erik agarró un vaso y se sirvió té frío.

—Algo ligero Rogue, para Charles y para mí, no debe tardar en despertar.

La castaña rojiza sonrió y vio salir a Erik. Éste parecía más tranquilo o sea que su Remy y los otros ya habían cumplido su misión.

000

Emma no echó de menos la ausencia de su padre, pues el hombre trabajaba algunas veces hasta muy tarde.

Pero ella tampoco revisó la habitación de su padre, si no hubiera notado los cajones y la caja fuerte abierta y vacía.

Cuando lo notara por fin, Emma pasaría mucho tiempo pensando que su padre sólo fue de viaje de negocios y que un fatal accidente se lo quitó ¿verdad?

000

T'Chaka llegó a su casa por la tarde y buscó a su hijo. T'Challa lo esperaba en la sala, poniéndolo al tanto de todo lo acaecido.

—Fue un acierto que hayas ido. De ese modo Eddie Lehnsherr sabrá que la cita de Ororo para ir con su híbrido no se cancela por nuestra parte.

—¿Crees que ellos si lo hagan?

—No lo sé, pero si como dices miman tanto a su híbrido, no creo que la cancelen.

—...

El joven dejó que su padre sacará sus conclusiones, él ya no estaba tan interesado en conocer más a los Lehnsherr, hacerlo solo lo ponía nervioso, intranquilo y molesto.

000

El gatito se removió en la cama asustado. Erik lo abrazó susurrándole palabras serenas..

—Shhh es una pesadilla.

Charles gimoteó y despertó sin soltar a Erik.

El mayor besó la frente sudorosa de su minino.

—Aquí estoy cariño, no voy a ningún lado.

Charles ya despierto miró al mayor con sus grandes ojos azules algo aguados.

—¿Nunca me dejarás?

—No, si tú no quieres.

—No quiero, Nunca quiero alejarme de ti.

Dijo vehementemente Charles aferrándose a Erik.

—Es una promesa. —Aseguró el Lehnsherr. — Ahora a comer.

El gatito se acomodó en el regazo del joven y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ese lugar, por lo que Erik lo llevó al comedor del balcón y sirvió los dos platos.

Era un gran aliciente que Charles no rechazará el alimento, pues eso mostraba que se recuperaría de ese desagradable incidente.

Después de llenar sus estómagos, hubo más conversaciones, juegos y un baño en la gran tina de hidromasaje para sacar los nervios del gatito.

Erik se sentó en uno de los escalones mirando a su pequeño nadar, sintió terror esa mañana, más supo que siempre protegería a Charles de esas situaciones, pero si lo perdía por voluntad de éste... No tenía idea de como enfrentaría eso.

Vivía temiendo el día en que éste encontrará una compañera; al imaginarlo, eso le dolió tanto que deseó encerrar a Charles y no permitir que conociera a nadie más.

Por eso deseaba ver de cerca la convivencia con esa niña Ororo, pues Charles afirmaba que era su amiga, no obstante ¿existía la posibilidad de que el gatito no supiera si se sentía atraído de otro modo por ella?

000

El avión siguió su rumbo o eso pareció, pues más tarde; esa noche para ser exactos, se anunció en las noticias su caída, con el cuerpo carbonizado del hombre de negocios Sebastian Frost en su interior.

Sin posibilidades de reconocer a este más que por un anillo en uno de los dedos destrozados de cadáver, pues ni las marcas dentales fueron útiles al estar todo el cuerpo hecho pedazos quemados.

Al terminar de ver la noticia. Eddie dejó su taza de té, a la mañana siguiente debía representar la farsa de doliente amiga por la muerte de Sebastian Frost.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Noona-kane, MadameNullaRen y Chiharu y su ¡perro sarnoso! Que me hizo reir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Ambos salieron de su baño reparador, en símiles albornoces. Charles se sentó en su silla y esperó... Adoraba que Erik le secara el cabello, pues le daba masajes con los dedos. El Lehnsherr no lo hizo esperar y agarrando una toalla comenzó con el secado.

Charles suspiró satisfecho al sentir el masaje, se recargó en Erik y miró al horizonte.

—Logan y Remy están en casa ¿verdad?

Erik terminó y alzó al infante:

—No.

Charles se tensó y luego se removió nervioso:

—¿Que pasa Charles?

—Es que ellos deben cuidarnos...

El heredero no se tomó a mal la afirmación del mínino, pues ciertamente sus guardaespaldas habían salvado y protegido a Charles, y por ello les estaba muy agradecido. No se sintió ofendido por la tensión de Charles por la ausencia de Remy y Logan, porque Charles lo aferraba así mismo, buscando protección y deseando darla. Además de que el gatito no sabía que desde recordaba sus guardaespaldas y sirvientes lo entrenaron en diferentes tipos de defensa.

Erik besó el cabello de su gatito y murmuró:

—No tardarán, no te preocupes.

Erik lo dejó en el suelo del cambiador sacando la pijama para los dos. Charles se vistió y colocó las pantuflas.

Erik se terminó de alistar para dormir, pero al ver a su minino, este lo vio con ojos esperanzados:

—¿Podemos esperarlos? Quiero verlos.

Erik suspiró— Bien, pero sólo para que los veas y luego a dormir. Mañana quiero que te revise el Doctor McCoy.

—No estoy enfermo.

—Solo necesito saber qué estás bien del todo. Dejate revisar por mi ¿si?

Charles abrazó a Erik a quién ya le llegaba al pecho.

—Bieeen.

Charles se soltó de Erik para colocarse la batita sobre su pijama y salió a la habitación buscando algún juego para distraerse en algo en su espera.

000

Virginia recorrió las aulas dañadas y sintió escalofrío. Hank iba detrás de ella, más la tranquilizó.

—No es tanto el daño.

—Afortunadamente.

—Los Lehnsherr y nuestro exalumno Stark correrán con los gastos.

—No me preocupaba el daño económico; fue terrorífico imaginar a alguno de ustedes herido y hasta...

La rubia se cubrió la boca y gimió. Hank abrazó a su amiga y la consoló:

—Estamos bien y fue gracias a cierto guardia y su compañero.

Popps se limpió los ojos y vio a su amigo.

—¡¿Logan?!

—Si él no es un simple guardia o debo decir que es uno muy bueno.

Ella sonrió ante el intento de su amigo de serenarla y acotó;

—No puedo creer que haya aceptado cenar con él.

Hank rió divertido. —¡Y yo tampoco lo creo!

Los profesores se dirigieron a su estancia y tomaron una taza de té para calmar un poco los nervios antes de ir a recostarse.

Fue en ese momento en que llegó la llamada de Erik pidiendo que fuera a revisar a Charles al día siguiente; más Hank debía dirigir los arreglos, por lo que se negó, más...

—... El Doctor Shomron debe saber lo suficiente.

—¿Como?

—Me pidió mis investigaciones para estudiarlas y poder atender a Charles.

—Ya veo, gracias Doctor MacCoy.

Se despidió Erik. Hank le contó los detalles de la conversación a la otra profesora y ella se sintió mejor de saber que Charles sería revisado. Deseaba que la reunión de Ororo con los Lehnsherr no se cancelará y esta pudiera también recibir una revisión médica.

000

Los vehículos se fueron separando hasta que Logan en su moto y Remy en su auto, quedaron solos casi llegando a la mansión Lehnsherr.

James manejaba sin dejar de pensar en la vida que segaron. No eran inhumanos que no sintieran nada por mucho que su objetivo lo mereciera, sin embargo Logan luchaba con esos demonios interiores intentando hacer cosas buenas por las personas que le importaban, deseando que la sangre en sus manos no pesara tanto a su alma y que no ensuciara a inocentes. Muchas veces, a pesar suyo, se consideraba un mal hombre, no obstante se recordaba que les debíala vida a los Lehnsherr y que trabajar para ellos no era desagradable, con el bono de saberlos muy humanos, con defectos y virtudes.

Los dos guardaespaldas arribaron a la casa y dejaron sus vehículos para ir a descansar. Estaban de camino a sus habitaciones, cuando Charles salió corriendo en dirección de Logan.

Éste alcanzó a agarrar al gatito que se lanzó sobre él.

Charles abrazó el cuello del exmarine y susurró...

—Gracias Logan.

Erik se cruzó de brazos, más no hubo molestia en su rostro, al contrario se veía contento.

Logan devolvió el abrazo respondiendo:

—No hay de que _Don_ _Gato_.

Charles se bajó y vio en dirección de Gambito.

—Muchas gracias Remy, yo... Espero que siempre nos cuiden, pero prometo que yo también los cuidaré cuando sea grande.

—Merci chat Don. *

Charles regresó con Erik y se agarró de la mano de este. El heredero inclinó la cabeza y se internó con su mínimo a la casa.

Logan sintió al otro pasar a su lado.

—Vamos...

James caminó hacia su estancia, sintiendo que el agradecimiento de Charly y Erik acalló a sus demonios.

000

En la casa ya no se escuchaban voces; mostrando que la familia ya dormía.

Ororo acomodó en su mochilita algunas cosas, esperando no despertar a su compañera de habitación. No deseaba ser descubierta, pues si la visita se cancelaba no quería que se burlaran de ella.

Abrochó la mochila con cuidado y la escondió debajo de su cama, para posteriormente acomodarse en su cama para dormir.

Soñando con muffin de muchos colores.

000

La mañana llegó con un Charles muy activo jugando desde temprano en la habitación.

Erik despertó y lo vio desde la cama arqueando una ceja, no es que fuera extraño que éste se levantará temprano; lo raro es que por lo regular salía de la habitación e iba a la cocina, al jardín o al estacionamiento con alguno de los sirvientes. Que estuviera aún en el cuarto significaba que seguía inquieto por el atentado.

Erik se levantó y se alistó ante la atenta mirada de Charles que estaba deseoso de bajar.

El Lehnsherr concluyó su ritual de acicalamiento y ofreció:

—Vamos a desayunar.

El castaño de levantó de un salto y corrió a aferrarse de la mano del joven.

000

Raven respondió al teléfono en lo que Eddie miraba si su hijo y Charles ya bajaban.

Raven fue hasta la mayor...

—Señora, el Señor Stark.

Eddie sintió curiosidad por el motivo de esa llamada. No recordaba tener algún pendiente con Anthony.

Raven le entregó el teléfono.

—Buenos días Anthony...

Hubo una breve conversación y al concluir Eddie vio a Raven.

—Quiere conocer a Charles. Creo que sería bueno para él conocer a un híbrido adulto e independiente.

—Seguramente Señora.

—Erik estará de acuerdo.

Ellas terminaron de hablar al llegar Erik y Charles —que desde sus clases de modales con Eddie, ya comía con la familia — que se sentaron para que se comenzara a servir el desayuno.

Con los tres comiendo, Eddie les recordó:

—Seguramente lo olvidaron, por eso quiero preguntarles ¿La visita de la amiga de Charles se suspende?

—Es cierto, lo olvidé. Yo considero que si debemos pasarla a otra ocasión...

El mínimo vio con desanimo al mayor y éste al notarlo dejó sus cubiertos y le sonrió.

—O ¿quieres que venga?

Charles se removió nervioso y Eddie le recordó:

—Con firmeza Charles.

El de ojos azules se irguió en su asiento y le explicó a su protector:

—Si quiero que venga, para ver si está bien y si se asustó. Puedo recibirla, me sentiría mejor si ella está.

Erik lo observó y regresó a su comida, después de aceptar:

—Les avisaré que la esperamos por la tarde. A esa hora el Doctor Daniel ya habrá terminado tu revisión.

El gatito sonrió emocionado y siguió comiendo.

Eddie bebió un poco de vino y acotó.

—Erik, nuestro socio el Señor Stark quiere conocer a Charles, yo acepté, pero el encuentro será aquí en casa.

Erik siguió comiendo, meditando lo dicho por su madre, más no podía oponerse, porque está sociedad si les beneficiaba. Por si fuera poco Charles tenía derecho a conocer a otros de su especie y mayores.

—Ya veo. Está bien. Charles —El gatito volteó a ver a Erik— ¿Quieres ver a un híbrido felino mas grande que tú?

—Si, he escuchado de Tony Stark, ¡estudió en mi escuela!

Los Lehnsherr sonrieron ante la emoción de Charles. Habían tomado la decisión correcta.

000

Virginia escuchó el sonido del teléfono y lo tomó.

—Profesora... —La voz seductora de James saludó antes de continuar — Le recuerdo nuestra cita; según _Don Gato_ , no habrá clases hoy, así que tendremos más tiempo.

—Debo revisar algunas cosas y...

—No creo que eso le lleve hasta la noche. Paso... Pasamos por ustedes a las siete.

Peppers no pudo negarse, o mejor era decir, que no le dieron ni ocasión a negarse.

000

En la residencia Wakanda el mensaje fue recibido por uno de los sirvientes y comunicado a la señorita Shuri, quién era la única en la casa.

La niña buscó a la híbrida, encontrándola en la cocina ayudando a la cocinera.

—¡Ororo!

—Si, señorita.

—¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas? Los Lehnsherr te esperan está tarde. Deja eso y ve a alistarte. Mi hermano te llevará y no quiero que se enojé si no estás a tiempo.

Ororo obedeció y salió; sólo deseaba sonreír a gusto a solas en su cuarto, pues sus cosas ya se encontraban en su mochila.

000

Era más de medio día. Eddie buscó a su hijo y lo encontró en el jardín con Charles jugando.

Erik se acercó a su madre.

—Debo ir a ver a Emma.

—¿Debo ir también?

—No, es mejor no crearle otra idea. Avisame cuando llegué Daniel, será un buen pretexto para regresar.

—Lo haré.

—Por cierto, ayer vi al joven Wakanda y creeme Erik ese chico no ve ni de lejos a Ororo como aquí lo hacemos con Charles. No discutas... Mucho, sólo trata de hacerlo comprender algunas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—Recuerda que Raven y Logan tomarán el fin de semana libre.

—Estaremos bien. Sobre eso... Madre, quiero aprender a usar armas. Ya entreno con ellos defensa personal y tácticas, pero es hora de que sepa usar un arma.

Eddie suspiró derrotada.

—Magnus no quería que tuvieras que aprender esas cosas, pero él ya no está y los tiempos cada vez son mas peligrosos, así que... dile a Logan.

La mujer se despidió de los chicos y se retiró.

000

La hora llegó y T'Challa salió, no de muy buen humor, hasta el estacionamiento. Ororo ya lo esperaba a lado del chofer.

—Vamos, entre más rápido empiece más rápido terminará.

...

* * *

*Gracias _Don_ _gato_.

...

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Noona-kane y MadameNullaRen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

Raven entró a la biblioteca y vio al gatito leyendo al igual que Erik.

—Ya nos vamos.

Erik apartó la vista de su libro y vio a su ama de llaves y sonrió. Ella portaba un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con sandalias de tacón alto y el cabello rubio suelto.

—Que se diviertan. Dile a Logan que debe cuidarte, te ves muy bien. —aseguró Erik.

Charles por fin pudo hablar y es que si bien Raven siempre se veía bonita —en su opinión — en esa ocasión brillaba.

—¡Raven te ves muy guapa!

La atractiva rubia sonrió:

—Gracias Charly. Nos vemos pasado mañana. Diviertete con tu amiga.

El gatito asintió y Raven se despidió saliendo, no sin antes decir.

—Solo tienen una hora antes de que sus invitados arriben.

Erik dejó su lectura y se levantó.

—Vamos Charles, hay que alistarnos.

El mencionado guardó su libro y se unió al mayor rumbo a su habitación.

000

La casa se encontraba llena de los conocidos del difunto Sebastian. Y si bien el cuerpo no había sido entregado, los hombres de negocios se debían a las relaciones públicas y estar con la doliente huérfana era lo que debían haceren ese momento.

Eddie caminó por entre las personas y llegó con Emma. La jovencita se encontraba alejada de la realidad y sin hablar con nadie. La matriarca Lehnsherr la saludó y la chica la observó sólo un instante antes de regresar a su mutismo. La mujer mayor agradeció que no hubo necesidad de hablar, aún estaba furiosa por el intento de secuestro y la traición que eso conllevaba.

Eddie caminó alejándose y uno de sus conocidos la abordó.

—Es una desgracia que ella haya quedado solo; afortunadamente tu hijo y ella están comprometidos.

Eddie negó. Debía ser tajante y evitar los malos entendidos.

—No, nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace un tiempo, pero ese compromiso no existe, todo fue un rumor que no sabría decirte quien o como inició.

El otro hombre movió la cabeza, no obstante ya no cuestionó nada, si los Lehnsherr lo negaban, era real que no habría ese tipo de unión entre los jóvenes.

000

Un ansioso Hank tuvo ayuda de Virginia para arreglarse para su cita; estaban realmente nerviosos y es que ambos amigos nunca tuvieron oportunidad de tener ese tipo de experiencias, pues sus estudios e investigaciones —desde que eran estudiantes— absorbieron cualquier vida social que pudieron tener.

000

La limusina entró lentamente por el camino a la casa, a petición de T'Challa.

El chico exhaló e inspiró intentando serenarse. Esa tarde conviviría con Erik Lehnsherr y si éste se parecía un poco a su madre, él no pasaría una tarde agradable.

La limusina se fue deteniendo y los ocupantes de ésta notaron al pequeño híbrido que brincaba emocionado en la puerta de la gran casa agitando su mano.

El chico Wakanda observó interesado como Erik Lehnsherr se encontraba parado al lado del gatito, si intenciones de calmar al niño.

El auto se detuvo y M'Baku bajó para abrir la portezuela y que bajara el heredero y su _mascota_.

En ese instante Charles avanzó no sin antes agarrar la mano de Erik, y llevarlo con él y saludó sin perder la sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a la casa Lehnsherr.

T'Challa al escuchar esa frase viniendo del híbrido y no de Erik miró a este con asombro, lo que notó por supuesto el mayor.

—Ya lo ha dicho Charles, sean bienvenidos. —Erik se inclinó frente a Ororo— Es un placer por fin conocerte Ororo. Charles me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La niña de color apretó su mochila entre sus brazos en un gesto de sumo nerviosismo. T'Challa gruñó —según él— imperceptiblemente, sin embargo Erik se alzó en toda su altura y vio hacia abajo al otro.*

—Está bien; tenemos tiempo para que ella me conozca, es algo normal que sea tímida.

Charles brincó llamando la atención de Erik.

—Si Erik, ella es tímida, pero muy buena.

Los anfitriones entraron a la mansión y Charles vio con emoción como los sirvientes restantes esperaban en la puerta.

Charles se acercó a ellos y los fue presentando, estaba con Rogue cuando T'Challa frunció el ceño diciendo:

—No es necesario que presentes a la ser...

—Es necesario que conozca a las personas que cuidarían de la familia Lehnsherr con su vida. —cortó Erik sin permitir que el chico de color siguiera escupiendo snobismo. —Continua Charles.

Pidió el heredero Lehnsherr y el gatito sintiendo el apoyo de su eterno protector, siguió:

—Ella es mi amiga Rogue, ayuda a Meddie a cocinar cosas deliciositas.

Ororo vio hacia las dos mujeres y tartamudeó...

—¿Ha...cen muffin?

Ellas sonrieron, afirmando con la cabeza.

Las presentaciones concluyeron con Charles llevando a Ororo a la sala de té, donde algunos pastelillos y galletas esperaban para ser devorados.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en unos sillones viendo como los menores parloteaban inmersos en su mundo o eso parecía, pues Charles vigilaba de vez en cuando que Erik siguiera en el lugar.

T'Challa dejó su taza y cuestionó:

—¿Sigue asustado?

—Si, un poco. ¿Como Ororo?

—... No he visto nada fuera de lo normal. Sus deberes siguieron cumpliendose como siempre.

—¡¿Deberes?!

El Wakanda se alistó, sabía que esa conversación llegaría en cualquier momento.

—Ella fue obtenida por mi padre como un obsequio. Esa fue la versión oficial, sin embargo mi padre la rescató de una transacción ilegal con apenas mayor que un niño de cuatro años; me la dio para que fuera mi compañía, más nunca olvidaré lo que el dijo... _Ella será apegada y fiel a ti por naturaleza, así los crearon, nunca te abandonara._

Erik se quedó estupefacto y si bien supo de los híbridos y como eran usados como mascotas sirvientes o con otros fines, no obstante esa regla que mencionó el chico de color, no la conocía. Ese pensamiento taladró en su mente, _Charles lo adoraba por que así lo crearon no por decisión propia... ¡¿Tambien estaba abusando de su gatito sin saberlo?!_

Erik sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera sido vaciada, ante ese pensamiento.

El joven de color no deseó regodearse por dejar de ese modo a Erik, no obstante sintió que fue una buena revancha por la arrogancia de los Lehnsherr.

Charles vio el gesto de terror en el rostro de Erik y corrió hasta él alzando la cara de este con preocupación.

—¡¿Que tienes Erik?! ¡Erik!

El minino vio en dirección del único cerca de Erik y a quien consideró culpable por el estado de éste — ¡¿Que le hizo?! —gruñó erizándose en dirección de T'Challa.

El chico de color vio al híbrido, a ambos que lo observaban con desconfianza y respondió:

—Lo hice ver la realidad. —respondió llanamente.

—¡Eres malo! ¡Vete!

Gruñó más furioso Charles. Erik reaccionó ante los reclamos del gatito y recobrándose, serenó a este:

—Estoy bien Charly, sólo... Fue algo sin importancia. Regresa con Ororo, ya me siento mejor.

Charles acarició la cara de Erik y besó sus mejillas, se giró para ir con Oroto, no sin antes ver con recelo al Wakanda.

Cuando los niños regresaron a sus juegos y conversación; Erik suspiró con melancolía.

—No tenía idea de que no lo sabías. No fue mi intención ser cruel, sólo que era injusto que no supieras la verdad. —explicó T'Challa.

Erik sonrió de lado al no creer mucho en las _buenas intenciones_ del otro.

—Si. Aún sabiendo eso, no podría alejar o tratar con menos cariño a Charles... Ahora que me confirmaste que él no puede dejar mi lado, esa será mi meta hacerlo feliz e investigar para evitar ese apego artificial.

—¿Crees que puedes borrarlo?

—Debo hacerlo, por su bien y felicidad.

—...

T'Challa sintió removerse algo en su interior al escuchar a Erik estar dispuesto a no rechazar al híbrido e incluso buscar como fuera la felicidad de éste, cuando él solo rechazó sin miramientos a Ororo y el apego de ésta.

Erik sintió su corazón sangrando por el conocimiento de que su niño no sentía amor natural por él, no se lo ganó; simplemente _estaba_ _hecho_ para apegarse a su protector. Deseó después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo ganas de llorar, más no lo haría. Colocó una máscara de felicidad y dejó que esa reunión continuara.

El Doctor Daniel llegó poco después. El mínimo obedeció a Erik y fue con médico a su habitación para iniciar con su examen.

Después de poco tiempo Daniel terminaba de revisar a un parlanchín Charles.

—... Le dije a Erik que estaba bien.

—Siempre es bueno confirmarlo.

Opinó el galeno. El gatito se encogió de hombros y agregó.

—¿Puede revisar a Ororo?

—¿Es tu visitante?

—Si.

Shomron estuvo de acuerdo y dejando a Charles llamarla, esperó a su otra paciente.

000

Los jóvenes herederos esperaban en la terrazas del piso de arriba. Erik se encontraba ensimismado y T'Challa no lo interrumpió.

La puerta de cristal se movió y Edie entró, saludando:

—Buenas tardes joven Wakanda.

El aludido respondió levantándose de su silla y llegando con la mujer.

—Buenas tardes Señora Lehnsherr.

—Erik...

Llamó Edie a su hijo y éste reaccionó algo aturdido. La mujer fruncio levemente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Daniel salió de la habitación acompañado de los dos niños. Llegaron a la terraza donde Charles orgullosamente presentó a las dos féminas.

—Que bonita eres Ororo. —Afirmó Edie.

La niña sonrió con timidez.

Edie conversó con su amigo y este confirmó lo que sospechaban:

—Los dos están muy sanos. Ororo tienen entre dieciséis o diecisiete años humanos. Charles tiene entre catorce y quince años. Ambos adolescentes.

Erik se sintió tensarse ante lo que conllevaba esa situación, su gatito ya era un chico un poco más joven que él.

000

La cena fue en un muy buen restaurante con los profesores conociendo más detalles de la vida de ese par, quienes habían viajado y conocían muchos lugares y cosas interesantes.

Los temas actuales no les eran desconocidos a Logan y Raven, manteniendo muy interesados a Virginia y Hank.

James era un hombre seguro y con sus ideas bien definidas, para asombro de la rubia profesora.

Raven por su parte era una mujer encantadora y con un sentido del humor muy refinado que se acoplaba al crudo de Logan.

La velada fue muy entretenida para ambas parejas.

Logan sintió que la firmeza y seriedad de Potts complementaría su locura y se juró que no dejaría escapar a esa profesora.

Raven se sintió atraída por la ternura e ideales de Hank, quien se notaba, suspiraba por ella... Tal vez era hora de sentar cabeza.

000

El momento de la cena llegó y T'Challa fue convencido de quedarse. Ororo pernoctaría con los Lehnsherr, más el Wakanda regresaría a su casa.

El grupo pasó al comedor y si bien Ororo no deseaba comer con los señores en éste, Charles fue categórico:

—Eres mi invitada, debes comer con nosotros.

La chica exhaló y valientemente aceptó. Charles la agarró de las manos...

—Todo estará bien, yo te ayudaré si lo necesitas.

La pareja de híbridos tomados de la mano entraron al comedor y el pequeño sentó a su amiga en la silla junto a él.

Los adultos los observaron sin mencionar nada.

...

* * *

* No lo investigué, pero según recuerdo Magneto es muy alto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

MadameNullaRen, Chiharu: T'Challa tiene sus motivos para pensar así, que no lo justifica. Stark es un gato y por ende de naturaleza curiosa jajaja, noona-kane y Oh Flower.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

La cena fue tranquila o sería casi silenciosa si no hubiese sido por ese par de niños que conversaban sin parar. Edie miró a Charles y se dijo que un día de dejar los modales a un lado, no le afectaría. Luego su vista se fijó en su hijo y suspiró abatida, por supuesto que siendo su madre sabía cuando este se encontraba deprimido y eso sucedía en ese momento; aunque no comprendía cual sería el motivo ¿acaso celos? Más consideró que no lo creía posible.

Por otra parte el invitado T´Challa estaba enmudecido, pero el motivo era más simple; pues no quitaba la vista de los híbridos.

–Joven Wakanda espero que el menú sea de su agrado.

–Oh sí, claro madame.

Volvió a su plato el joven de color. Llegó el momento del postre y para los adultos fue un pudin de frutas tropicales, más para los menores fue de menta con chispas de chocolate blanco y oscuro.

Charles comió la mitad cuando notó que ni Erik ni los otros comían lo mismo y sin dejar de sonreír ofreció…

–Erik ¿quieres un poco del mío?

El mencionado pareció reaccionar de su mutismo y forzando una sonrisa negó.

–No Charles, gracias, acábatelo.

T´Challa sonrió con recreo, pensando que el fanfarroneado amor no lo era tanto si al heredero Lehnsherr le daba asco comer del plato del hibrido.

Erik no se dio cuenta de la mirada sardónica que el Wakanda le dio y eso realmente sorprendió a Edie. Su humor pareció hervir y es que el motivo de esa visita, aparte de que Charles disfrutara pasar tiempo con su amiga; era que el Wakanda comprendiera que gran tesoro tenía en el posible cariño de esa niña hibrida y con esa actitud de Erik eso no estaba funcionando de hecho estaba confirmando lo contrario, por lo que ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

–Charles… –llamó al gatito– Yo sí quiero probar.

El de ojos azules sonrió excitado y levantándose con su pequeño plato en las manos fue hasta Edie; que al tenerlo con ella, agarró un poco de pudin y lo comió saboreándolo.

–Es delicioso, sin lugar a dudas Maddie se esforzó.

–¡Lo hizo! –exclamó el gatito.

Erik vio la escena y se regaño a sí mismo; él ahí regodeándose en su dolor y estaba arruinando esa reunión para Charles además de dejar que T´Challa se saliera con la suya, sin aprender nada.

–Bueno, pues mira que lo que no quería era dejarte sin postre, pero dame a probar y le pediré a Rogue que me traiga uno.

Charles caminó veloz con Erik y este lo alzó sentándolo en sus piernas y recibiendo la cucharada que Charles ya les estaba ofreciendo. El heredero Lehnsherr comió el postre y se relamió los labios, provocando una risa feliz de su minino.

La cena concluyó y el rostro de T´Challa era un poema a la incredulidad, por lo que aun sin salir de su asombro se estaba despidiendo…

–Espero que Ororo no de molestias… –continuaba el chico de color.

–Oh no al contrario, es maravilloso que Charles tenga con quien jugar, bueno alguien de su edad. –aseguró Edie.

Erik se mantenía en silencio y T'Challa se aventuró…

–Ella ya tiene quince años.

–Lo imagino. –dijo parca Edie– Si nuestro Charles ya tiene catorce.

–Usted sabe que ellos son diferentes… –siguió T´Challa.

–Porque tiene orejas y colita, definitivamente –opinó divertida la mujer.

–No me refiero a eso…

Agregó frustrado el Wakanda. Erik intervino:

–Él dice que el lazo que Charles tiene conmigo es una creación de esos experimentos; que los científicos que lo hicieron se lo colocaron.

–Oh… Supongo que Magnus no debió desaparecer todas las investigaciones de los híbridos… –comentó Edie pensativa.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron impactados por las palabras de la mayor y ella, los guió a su salita de té, en lo que los niños se alistaban para dormir.

–Siéntanse que esta es una larga historia… –Los herederos obedecieron y se sentaron– Cuando sucedió, no me enteré de mucho y es que mi esposo era muy reservado en algunos asuntos; no obstante desde que Charles llegó con ustedes busque más información sobre su especie, entre los documentos de mi esposo y también pregunté a nuestros guardias… La situación fue una ocasión muy especial, pues algunos hombres de negocios se unieron para destruir ese laboratorio donde los híbridos estaban siendo creados. No hubo que decir más que los que ahora existen fueron los que se crearon antes de que ese infame lugar dejara de existir y puedo decir con seguridad que mi difunto Magnus y Howard Stark fueron de los que lograron eso, junto con las pocas leyes que hay para proteger a los híbridos. Ya no puede ser usados con fines… de prostitución, por lo menos en un papel lo dicta, tampoco pueden ser vendidos o comprados, ni perseguidos, sin embargo no hay algo más que los proteja de vivir en las calles o con temor; a los poco que aún están.

–¿Padre destruyó ese laboratorio? –preguntó Erik.

–No con sus manos, por supuesto… –explicó Edie.

–No claro, debió enviar a Logan y los otros… –comentó el Lehnsherr.

–El caso es que, no dudo de lo que afirma el joven Wakanda, sin embargo ¿qué tanta verdad hay en ello? después de todo nadie hay que lo confirme o desmienta. Y me extraña que solo por una suposición, te comportes de ese modo Erik.

–Pero Madre, si es cierto y yo estoy forzando a Charles a que me… estime.

Edie rodó los ojos.

–Hijo, él te adora y no creo que sea por algo que le hayan creado esos investigadores, lo veo en su sonrisa al verte.

–Pero ese sería el caso, que ese lazo los hace adorar a _su amo_ sin titubear nunca y hasta su muerte –volvió a asegurar T´Challa.

–¿O sea no cuestionar nunca a su amo y quererlos sobre todas las cosas? –debatió Edie.

–Según mi padre, sí, de ese modo. –confesó T´Challa.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta de cristal y su sonrisa se ensanchó al continuar su disertación…

–Pues me temo que nuestro Charles está defectuoso. –Los dos jóvenes escucharon con incredulidad a Edie que se volteó a verlos– Si, T´Challa, Charles no sigue ciegamente a Erik, puedo congratularme de que me obedece y me quiere mucho a mí, incluso -te lo confirmaron los celos de mi hijo-, su amor alcanza a todos los sirvientes de la casa. Se enoja con Erik si este hace algo que no debe, en su opinión, y admira a sus profesores. Y como usted ya lo corroboró quiere mucho a su amiga Ororo. Por consiguiente, Charles es un adolescente normal, solo que con rasgos felinos y muy inteligente, nada más y nada menos. Y me parece una tontería que por un rumor se haya perdido de lo mucho que Ororo puede ofrecer… es una verdadera lástima. Así que le ofrezco una solución: Déjennos a la pequeña aquí. Nosotros la cuidaremos…

–Yo… –titubeó el Wakanda.

–Si hay un precio, no hay problema lo pagaremos. –acotó un Erik con el color en el rostro y su seguridad de vuelta.

T´Challa meditó un instante y levantándose, respondió:

–Déjenme pensarlo, este par de días que ella no estará en casa.

Los Lehnsherr asintieron y vieron salir al muchacho sin que mirara atrás.

Erik se giró a ver a su madre y murmuró…

–Gracias.

–De que; pero no me hagas dudar de la inteligencia de mi hijo. Mira que dejarse llevar por un rumor malintencionado.

–Lo sé, es solo que…

–No dudes o perderás mucho. En todo caso si tiene más preguntas podrás hacérselas a Anthony Stark. Viene mañana de visita.

–Oh… bien… ¿Por qué?

–Te dije que deseaba conocer a Charles, al parecer sus profesores le mostraron algunos de sus trabajos en conductas psicológicas.

–¡¿Charles estudia eso?!

–hijo… deja de admirarlo tanto cuando está contigo y te enteraras de muchas cosas.

–¡Madre!

–Es cierto y lo sabes.

000

La cena concluyó y a petición de Raven fueron a tomar una copa a un club. La música era tranquila y se prestaba para bailar, Raven arrastró a la pista de baile a Hank, aunque este jurara y perjurara que no sabía bailar.

Logan por su parte, aprovechó ese momento a solas con la hermosa maestra e hizo gala de sus virtudes de conquistador, Virginia no supo como, pero aceptó ser su novia.

Hank tartamudeo algo parecido con Raven y ella terminó la frase, aceptando al encantador y tímido científico.

En concusión _la caza_ fue un éxito.

000

Charles salió del vestidor y vio a su amiga con la misma ropa, por lo que arqueó una ceja como lo hacía la señora Edie.

–¿Aun no te cambias?

Ororo se removió nerviosa y el gatito sospechó que la panterita no llevaba muchos cambios de vestimenta, así que pensó un momento y entró de nuevo a su cambiador saliendo poco después con uno de sus pijamas.

–Este te quedara, así nos veremos iguales.

Ororo aceptó agradecida la ropa y entró al cambiador asombrándose porque era muy grande, pero más porque había mucha ropa de Charles en el lugar, no solo del joven Erik. La panterita se vistió y salió a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Erik entraba; Charles corrió hacia este, preguntando:

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Te dolía algo?

Erik alzó a su minino y lo apretó:

–Estoy mejor, fue… una leve migraña.

Charles comenzó a besar la frente del heredero Lehnsherr.

–Sana, sana colita de rana si no sana hoy sanara mañana.

El mayor sonrió y meció al niño, al que ya le colgaban los pies, luego vio a Ororo y está se sonrojó:

–¿Y ya están listos para su pijamada? –inquirió Erik.

–¡Si! –soltó feliz Charles.

La panterita asintió con vehemencia.

–Que bien. Porque Rogue ya les arregló el cuarto de juegos.

La llamaban de ese modo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo ese lugar se convirtió en la biblioteca y ludoteca de Charles, con juegos de mesa y varios ajedreces que el minino disfrutaba jugar con Erik.

El mayor salió del cuarto, sin bajar a Charles, pero le ofreció la otra mano a Ororo –que con algo de timidez– la aceptó.

Llegaron al lugar y vieron dos bolsas de dormir en el suelo junto a varios libros de misterio y de fantasía –nuevos– cerca de una lámpara que mostraba las constelaciones.

Erik bajó por fin a Charles y pidió…

–No se desvelen… mucho y diviértanse. En un rato Maddie les subirá chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

El gatito vio a Erik y lo abrazó.

–Gracias Erik.

El mencionado alboroto los rizos de Charles:

–De nada.

Los niños se acomodaron y al cerrar la puerta, Erik escuchó aun sus risas. Esa noche su gatito no dormiría con él, pero a los dos les serviría para probar que lo que los unía, no era fabricado en un laboratorio.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

MadameNullaRen, noona-kane y Chiharu: Pues Edie tampoco cree que ese sentimiento no sea real jajaja.

Si quieren saber más de esa ocasión del laboratorio y algunas dudas de ese otro hibrido, las invito a ver _**El grito del corazón**_ , aunque es un Stony. Ves noona-kane te dije que habría algo jejeje.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

Charles agarró uno de los libros y viendo a su amiga, comenzó:

–Yo inició… es… La ladrona de libros…

Ororo se acomodó y escuchó como la voz aterciopelada del gatito comenzaba la lectura. Conforme pasaban las hojas el par de adolescentes se adentró en la historia y Ororo se preocupó, pues una noche o el poco tiempo que tendrían para leer, no alcanzaría para saber el desenlace.

Charles bostezó y ella se incorporó:

–Si quieres yo sigo leyendo…

–Pero dijo Erik que no nos desveláramos.

–Bueno…

La panterita vio con melancolía, como el castaño cerraba el libro colocando un separador.

–Este fue uno de los primeros que la señora Edie me compró. Dijo que ella deseaba que conociera algo de lo que le sucedió a su pueblo y los cercanos a este.

–No entiendo…

–¿Guardas un secreto? –Ororo asintió. – Los Lehnsherr son judíos, aunque casi nadie lo sabe, no es que se avergüencen, pero la señora Edie afirma que el que lo sepan solo los pondría con gente entrometida alrededor de ellos.

–Oh ya veo… aunque no conozco mucho de lo que dices.

–… Hubo una guerra hace mucho tiempo, como dice el libro y la gente murió por miles; como haya sido fue una desgracia.

–Cierto. Ahora tengo más curiosidad de saber el final…

–Bueno ya lo sabrás.

–… No creo.

–Claro que sí. Te dije que este título fue uno de mis primeros libros, ahora también es el tuyo.

–¡¿Me lo regalas?!

–No tengo por qué, estos libros son tuyos, por eso son nuevos; mis copias están allá –Charles señaló un gran librero– y tengo más en la biblioteca familiar.

–¡¿De… de verdad son míos?!

Charles inclinó para un lado su cabecita; al no comprender la incredulidad de su amiga.

–Si. Los compraron para ti, porque vendrías.

Ororo se limpió una lágrima y por fin Charles comprendió, acercándose y acariciando el cabello claro de esta.

–Tranquila, mi familia te aprecia.

–Es que esa es la cuestión Charles, ellos y tú apenas me conocen y me estiman… Los Wakanda, a excepción de la señorita Shuri, rara vez me voltean a ver siquiera.

Charles vio cómo su amiga comenzaba a llorar quedito y la abrazó; comprendía lo que ella decía, su familia solo la veía como una sirviente hibrida.

–Ya, ya, estos días te olvidaras de todo eso y nos divertiremos. ¡Erik lo prometió!

Ororo se limpió y asintió sonriendo.

–Tú quieres mucho al señor Erik.

–¡Lo hago! Lo quiero mucho, mucho…

La panterita suspiró y se dijo que su amigo ya había encontrado a su persona especial, esa al que seguiría hasta la muerte; ella ya no le dijo, pero lo envidiaba no porque ya la hubiera encontrado si no porque él sí era correspondido, se notaba en como brillaban los ojos del heredero, cuando veía al minino. Ella deseó también ser vista de ese modo.

Charles acomodó las bolsas de dormir y llamó a la panterita.

–Hay que descansar… ¡Oh lo olvidaba!

El gatito se levantó y fue hasta el juguetero tomando un unicornio de felpa de color rosa con crines y cola de colores pastel.

–Erik dijo que ya eras mayor, pero… Los chicos te compraron esto.

–¿Los chicos?

–Sí, los que trabajan aquí en casa.

Ororo recibió el muñeco y suspiró. Ese día ya sería inolvidable y con esos regalos perduraría mucho más. Ororo se dijo que podría vivir toda la vida ignorada por los Wakanda, pero estos momentos y recuerdos serían su alegría.

–Mañana les agradeceré, aunque no los conozco.

–Oh es que Logan y Remy si te conocen y… déjame recordar que dijo Rogue que te dijera… –El minino pensó un instante y continuó– Que sería _el corcel perfecto de una inocente y preciosa princesita de cuento de hadas_.

Ororo tragó el nudo en la garganta, no deseaba llorar de nuevo y solo apretó entre sus brazos al unicornio.

–Ahora si a dormir.

Sentenció el anfitrión y se acomodó en su bolsa.

Ororo consintió y se acostó imitando al castaño, ese regalo era el segundo que recibía en su vida. El primero fue una muñeca que Shuri le obsequió y si bien era una usada de las suyas, para Ororo fue un gran gesto.

000

M´Baku notó la seriedad del joven heredero, sin embargo no preguntó, se arriesgaba a que este lo ignorara o le dijera que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

No obstante se dijo que era algo bueno que de un tiempo a la fecha, este dejara de lado las conversaciones insulsas con sus amigos o las salidas nocturnas con estos, no creía que se debiera a la hospitalización de algunos de ellos, pues no eran los únicos amigos que T´Challa tenía.

Por su parte el objeto de curiosidad meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido esa noche y las palabras que Edie Lehnsherr compartió con su hijo y él, era lógico que ella notara esas acciones realizadas por ese hibri… por Charles, pues convivían con este, y se preguntó si ¿permitir que Ororo se alejara sería una buena manera de medición para saber qué tan servicial seguía siendo o no siendo? Y si bien ¿era necesario? o ¿Le importaba?

También eso debía pensar largamente.

000

Erik se alistó par descansar y su mente rememoraba lo dicho por su madre; era una verdad que se dejó llevar por lo malo que esa situación hipotética y no tomó en cuenta lo que pudo haber pasado Charles si se alejaba de él sin razón aparente, lo dañaría y era lo que menos quería. Erik se acomodó en su cama y sonrió jovial, ahora la sentía grande sin su minino en ella.

000

Las luces se apagaron y Tony dejó los documentos que leía. Unos pasos serenos llegaron hasta él.

–Ya es hora de descansar, que mañana será un día muy importante, además no hay que desvelarse.

–Lo sé.

El castaño se levantó y se estiró un poco moviendo la colita con tranquilidad. Caminó hasta su habitación y una gran cama lo llamó a recostarse en ella, definitivamente esa noche no le llevaría la contraría a Steve.

…

La mañana encontró a un gatito muy abrazado de Erik, quien parpadeó despertando…

–¿Charles…?

Recibió un ronroneó en respuesta y el Lehnsherr negó sonriendo y cubriéndose la boca para que el pequeño no lo escuchara. Pero este había terminado de regreso a su cama, en vez de quedarse acompañando a su amiga.

Erik se removió y Charles se estiró por fin despertando…

–Buenos días fugitivo. –saludó el mayor.

Charles sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos.

–Yo… no podía dormir ¿Tú sí?

Erik suspiró y respondió:

–No muy bien, la verdad. Sin embargo es mejor que regreses al cuarto de juegos; Ororo se sentirá sola si no te ve. –Charle se estiró gatunamente y miró con ojos tiernos a Erik– Bien te llevo.

Erik alzó al larguirucho gatito y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de juegos, afortunadamente Ororo seguía durmiendo, más no duraría mucho de ese modo.

La mañana se pasó en desayunar, jugar, almorzar, jugar, conocer a los otros de la casa, jugar y alistarse para salir… ¿A dónde? Quien lo sabía.

Ororo vio a su amigo y como este parecía intranquilo:

–¿Qué sucede Charles?

–Es que la señora Edie dice que tenemos una visita importante, pero…

–¿No debemos estar?

–No. Al contrario viene a vernos, pero es que se está tardando y ya quiero que vayamos al Cent… salgamos.

–¿Seguirás sin decirme a dónde vamos?

–Sorpresa.

La panterita dejó de lado esa conversación y decidió ver en dirección a la entrada, al igual que su amigo.

Erik entró a la pieza y los vio…

–No se preocupen, Remy me avisó que ya está entrando.

Charles sonrió y se bajó del sillón para ir con el mayor y agarrarse de la mano de este. Erik alzó la otra y Ororo caminó a tomarla.

Los tres salieron hasta la entrada de autos y Edie ya se encontraba en el lugar.

–Es raro que él salga, por lo que debe tener mucha curiosidad. –consideró la mujer.

–Eso parece. –apreció Erik.

Charles movía sus orejitas con inquisición y Ororo estaba en las mismas condiciones, tratando de captar el olor de los recién llegados, pero estos aun venían en el auto y este parecía muy bien sellado.

El gran auto de color escuro –hasta en sus vidrios– por fin llegó y se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y rubio bajó de él abriendo la puerta para que otro descendiera también, el cuerpo fue emergiendo al mismo tiempo que las bocas de los dos híbridos se iban abriendo. Pues el hombre que parecía tan importante era… otro hibrido, pero mayor que ellos.

Edie se adelantó y el hombre la imitó.

–Tony, bienvenido.

–Edie muchas gracias por recibirme.

-No hay de que. Ven te presentare –La señora Lehnsherr fue con los pequeños y Erik– A mi hijo ya lo conoces.

–Joven Lehnsherr. –saludó Anthony.

–Señor Stark. –respondió el heredero.

–Y ellos son Charles Lehnsherr y Ororo Wakanda.

El hibrido mayor, vio con asombró a los niños, pues no esperaba ver a dos de los alumnos del Colegio.

–Por fin los conozco…

Charle extendió su manita y sonrió.

–El honor es nuestro, Señor Stark.

Luego instó a que su amiga hiciera lo mismo. La panterita saludó con un tímido _buenas_ _tardes_ , sin embargo le brillaban los ojitos al ver a ese hibrido que se notaba tan importante como…. Los humanos.

–Entremos.

Invitó Edie y agarró del hombro gentilmente a la pequeña de color. Erik sintió que Charles de inmediato se aferraba a él, lo que le pareció interesante, pues creyó que estaría muy impresionado con Anthony Stark, incluso para dejarlo de lado.

Caso contrario con el aludido, él se veía muy interesado en ese lazo entre el heredero Lehnsherr y Charles, lo había escuchado de Potts y Hank, incluso Edie lo mencionó el día del intento de secuestro, pero verlo en la realidad era sorpréndete. El modo que uno giraba alrededor del otro era innegable. Quiso voltear y mostrarle al rubio guardaespaldas ese hecho y decirle _¡Ves!,_ más bufó al aceptar que no podía hacerlo, él no, pero Charles y Erik sí.

La reunión se trasladó a la gran sala y ahí con algunos pastelillos y bebidas calientes; Tony preguntó:

–Sabes Charles yo deseaba saber ¿si podrías explicarme más sobre tu teoría del apego psicológico a las drogas y el método para evitarlas en pacientes con depresión…?

Erik no abrió la boca de fascinación porque se vería mal, sin embargo en su mente se dijo _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo diablos su inocente minino pensó en eso?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios era eso en primer lugar?!_

Edie solo bebió su té evitando reírse del rostro de su hijo.

Por su parte Charles se levantó y confirmó:

–Oh claro y también Ororo puede enseñarle sus investigaciones sobre los efectos de las tormentas en el medio ambiente, los benéficos, no lo otros, esos ya todo mundo lo sabe.

Tony sonrió:

–Por supuesto, será un placer escucharlos a los dos.

El rubio acompañante de Stark arqueó una ceja, con el mismo rostro que Erik trataba de ocultar.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane, MadameNullaRen y Chiharu: Creo que Erik si lo comprendió, que su gatito lo quiere muchísimo. ;)

Aclaro que no sé nada de piscología, pero me pareció interesante la idea.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

* * *

Al esperar porque los niños regresaran a la sala, los adultos comentaron algunos asuntos fuera de esa visita.

Erik vio con interés al hibrido y se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de plantearle algunas dudas sobre su relación con Charles ¿Quién mejor que Anthony Stark, un hibrido mayor para responderle?

El Stark vio a Edie y cuestionó con curiosidad.

–No que me esté quejando ni mucho menos, sin embargo no sabía que su relación con los Wakanda era tan estrecha como para que Ororo visite a Charles.

Edie negó y sonrió como _Gato de Cheshire_.

–Oh es la primera vez que viene. Y realmente hubo alguna ayuda para que los Wakanda lo permitieran.

–Ya veo –respondió el gato y acotó– Por eso me pareció extraño, supe que ella no es… totalmente aceptada. Pasaron los años e ilusamente creí que ya no conocería casos como el de ella.

Erik cruzó la pierna y opinó:

–Nosotros hemos estado alejados de este… asunto, eso hasta que Charles me encontró y aun no entiendo como alguien puede negarse a aceptarlos en su casa y…

–Corazón. –concluyó el gato con una sonrisa sincera.

–Si. –aceptó Erik. – Yo… no podría alejar a Charles, aún sabiendo que soy egoísta.

Steve vio con inquisición al joven heredero de Metales Lehnsherr, porque este se consideraba egoísta.

Tony casi brincó de gusto y celebró en su mente, pues el Lehnsherr le había dado la pauta tanto deseada.

–¿A que te refieres Erik?

El mencionado vio de reojo a su madre y ella parpadeó, dándole el visto bueno a poner sobre la mesa el tema.

–Yo… Charles está unido a mí desde que lo rescaté de las calles, él me ha asegurado que se quedará conmigo siempre. Hace poco creí que eso era tan natural y… hermoso que me hizo corresponderle del mismo modo…

–Pero él es un hibrido y varón. –le subrayó Tony al joven.

Erik vio con firmeza al mayor y manifestó:

–Lo es.

–¿Eso no lo detuvo ni un poco en… _encariñarse_ con él? –acometió de nuevo el Stark.

–Señor Stark si esas nimiedades hubieran podido detenerme, entonces yo no tendría este gran dilema desde ayer que T´Challa Wakanda me lo dijo.

–Disculpa que recalque las situaciones, que afirmas para ti son pequeñeces, pero es que eres el heredero de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo y para la sociedad en que vivimos son muy estrictas las normas de lo que deberías ser y tener, según tu estatus. Hijos, familia y todo lo que esto conlleva, todo ello con una heredera igualmente rica o reconocida. Un hibrido… solo yo –como dueño de un emporio– sería una buena opción para nuestra sociedad y…

–Perdón, pero no. –cortó Erik– Soy libre de elegir como me parezca. Por eso mi padre luchó por hacerse importante y rico, para que no hubiera nadie que me dijera como vivir. Mi madre así me lo hizo notar…

–Hace poco, lo reconozco –aceptó Edie y siguió– Mi esposo y yo nos conocimos en nuestra ciudad natal y no teníamos mucho al hacerlo; Magnus hizo su empresa desde los cimientos y a pesar que al conseguirlo conoció a gente vacua y sin principios, intentó no parecerse a ellos, aunque los engañó a todos haciéndoselos creer que sí. Me congratulo porque mi esposo fue _real_ solo con su familia y amigos. Al perderlo supe que Erik debía ser fuerte para defender lo que sería suyo… y eso, Anthony, nunca fue una mujer… u hombre vacío y sin principios. No lo supe cuando Charles llegó, pero han pasado mucho y lo descubrí. Ahora mi hijo me lo confirmó al explayarse ante –disculpa– casi un extraño, mostrándose vulnerable con tal de saber lo que sería lo mejor para su minino.

Anthony Stark casi ronroneó de gusto, al corroborar que encontró a otro hibrido que era ampliamente aceptado y amado por su familia y explicó:

–Es un error que comúnmente se realiza; no hubo ningún científico que se preocupara por estas _mascotas_ –Tony se señaló así mismo y hubo un gruñido de parte de su rubio guardia al ver ese gesto, pero lo ignoró para seguir hablando– o lo que sentimos; no hasta que Hank McCoy y Virginia Potts comenzaron con las suyas, por mi parte comencé después de haber entrado a su colegio y por… otro motivo, pero afortunadamente he seguido indagando esa línea, esa que deduzco es la que te preocupa. Ese lazo con el cual supuestamente nos crearon… –Erik asintió sin hablar– no existe como tal, o por lo menos no como nuestros creadores esperaron. Nunca se debe pasar por alto la selección natural y la evolución, a pesar de ser nacidos en laboratorio, no por ello estamos exentos del curso que toma la naturaleza y contrariamente a lo renuente que pueden ser algunos humanos a esta información –Steve se removió, sin embargo Tony continuó– Ese lazo evolucionó, mutó o como quieran llamarlo y de ese impronta solo queda... el amor natural que nos une a esa persona especial que elegimos.

Erik dejó salir el aire y sonrió, lo que impresionó al Stark, pues desde que convivió con el chico Lehnsherr, no conocía su sonrisa.

–Gracias, mi madre me lo dijo y lo creí, pero escucharlo de ti, es… ¡Demonios, es genial!

–Erik… –regañó Edie y el chico la abrazó.

–Solo hoy mamá, déjame decirlo solo esta vez.

Ella recibió el abrazo de su unigénito y lo correspondió.

–Me temo que no tendré nietos naturales, pero soy feliz de… -murmuraba Edie sin ánimo de molestia.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y corrigió:

–Lo siento Madame, pero eso no es tan cierto, algo que nuestro idiotas creadores –Edie sonrió un poco ante las palabras del gato– si pensaron, fue en… que podríamos ser parejas de varones con todas las responsabilidades; pero lamento que no haya sujetos para el estudio, los dos o tres _dueños_ de mascotas que existen ya mayores, no han deseado tener descendencia con ellas.

Erik dejó a su madre y miró al hombre gato que pareció enojado, pero su aura se notaba más melancólica al responder:

–Ellos nacerían con nuestras características... Por eso supe que el amor era unilateral con la mayoría de las parejas mixtas y las dos que si aseguraban aceptarlo, temen demasiado por la discriminación de su descendencia.

Erik se quedó en silencio cavilando; comprendía el temor de esas personas y no quiso pensar a futuro, pero fue inevitable hacerlo… un gatito con algo de él y de Charles. Se sonrojó y esa fue la respuesta para los presentes que se quedaron callados al escuchar los pasos de los niños que regresaban.

000

Charles subió veloz los escalones, Ororo le siguió, sin embargo ella estaba muy nerviosa.

–¡Charles! –llamó.

El gatito de ojos azules se detuvo y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

La panterita se detuvo y apretó las manos entre sí.

–Yo… yo no sé qué mostrar.

Charles agarró la mano de su amiga y la acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en la pared de la escalinata.

-¿Qué ves?

–¿Qué veo?

–Ve el cielo… el viento que mueve las ramas de los arboles ¿Qué ves?

Ororo recorrió con su mirada el horizonte…

–Una noche calurosa, con una leve lluvia que será traída por el viento…

Charles sonrió y se sentó en el escalón viendo como su amiga recitaba el clima que habría, con detalle científico. Al terminar suspiró y volteó en dirección de su amigo.

–Ya tienes que decir, ahora no te pongas nerviosa.

Ororo suspiró y por fin sonrió. Charles reinició su camino seguido por una más segura panterita.

Charles llegó al estudio que Erik y el compartían y fue hasta su escritorio sacando algunas hojas, afortunadamente tenía algo físico, pues lo demás lo tenía en su computadora con la que Erik creía solo jugaba.

Charles decidió imprimir una última hoja, esperando que esa fuera la que impresionara al señor Stark.

–Tardaremos un poco, pero la señora Edie y Erik platicaran con el señor Stark en lo que regresamos.

–Está bien. –Ella recorrió el estudio– Esto es muy grande y tiene también muchos libros.

–Oh, pero estos son de estudio, finanzas, contabilidad, economía y estadística son de Erik y los míos, –sacó algunos el gatito– son de psicología, psiquiatría, y biología, hasta ahorita, pero no tengo muchos, yo creo que es mejor conocer a la gente que nos necesita, pero aún no puedo hacerlo; el profesor Hank dice que hasta que crezca un poco más y que me lo permitan.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ser hibrido, no puedo andar sin compañía y con lo que pasó…–Charles tembló un poco– Tampoco yo quiero hacerlo sin nadie cerca.

Ororo asintió, estando de acuerdo. La hoja salió y Charles la revisó antes de decir:

–Ya está, vamos.

Los adolescentes bajaron las escaleras con más serenidad y llegaron a la sala donde escucharon esa última información de Anthony Stark…

Los niños se detuvieron y al oír la conclusión de la plática, se alistaron para entrar o por lo menos uno de ellos, pues Charles meditaba con algo de tristeza si ¿Erik también rechazaba un niño con rasgos como los de él? Su corazón se estrujo, pero se repuso, los Lehnsherr ya habían hecho mucho por él y sentirse herido por algo que no veía probable, era egoísta. Demasiado ambicioso de su parte desear más de Erik aparte de todo lo que éste le dio, concluyó.

Los dos híbridos entraron y los adultos los recibieron con expectación de lo que presentarían.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Erik ver como su gatito explicaba toda su teoría con fluidez y seguridad. Su orgullo se desbordó al ver como Charles era tan inteligente y libre de mostrarlo.

Se dijo que debía concentrarse en sus estudios y terminarlos, pero sobre todo empaparse más de lo referente a su empresa para hacerla crecer y respaldar a su minino en el futuro, que deseara crear.

La visita del empresario hibrido concluyó, dejando a este altamente satisfecho por ver a esos adolescentes mostrando su potencial, prometiendo su total apoyo a los dos.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias: MadameNullaRen y noona-kane.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

Casi era hora de la comida cuando T´Challa buscó a su padre, éste debía haber llegado por lo menos a dormir. El joven de color recorrió la gran casa y no dio con él. Shuri iba en dirección al comedor y lo llamó.

–Es hora de comer. Seremos solo tú y yo; papá y mamá salieron desde temprano.

–Vaya, con razón no encontraba a padre.

–¿Para qué lo buscabas?

–Pues...

T´Challa le relató lo sucedido en casa de los Lehnsherr y Shuri escuchó pacientemente. Al terminar la historia T´Challa agregó:

–A decir verdad lo he pensado, por lo menos la noche pasada y hasta ahorita. Es una buena opción.

–¿Quieres cederles la custodia de Ororo?

–Debo reconocer que ellos quieren a su hibrido.

–¿Entonces es cierto que lo tratan como parte de la familia?

–Definitivamente.

Shuri se calló, pues les servían el postre, más después añadió:

–Yo la extrañaré mucho, más... sé que tendrá una mejor oportunidad de vivir feliz en otro lugar y con otras personas.

–También pensé eso.

–¿No te molesta?

–No. Sabemos que aquí nunca dejara de ser solo una mascota inteligente.

–¿Sigue Siendo eso para ti?

–No... Ya no. No obstante estar separados un tiempo es lo mejor para ella y para mí.

–Puede ser...

Concluyó Shuri y por fin vio lo que siempre deseó, que su hermano mayor no juzgara vacuamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que viera más allá de los superficial.

–Deseaba informarle a nuestro padre.

–¿Qué le dirás?

–Que _presté_ a Ororo, él no tiene que saber que ella no regresara en un fututo inmediato.

–¿Aceptaras dinero por ella?

–Claro que no. Más tampoco es necesario que padre sepa eso.

–Si.

Los hermano siguieron comiendo, ambos en silencio, pero compartiendo pensamientos. Ororo tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

000

Erik vio subir a Anthony Stark a su auto y se dijo que aunque al inicio del día no estaba muy entusiasmado con la visita de éste al final le agradeció mucho por haber ido. Gracias a lo que ese hibrido mayor investigó, él ya no tenía culpa y si renovadas ganas de hacer que la vida de su gatito fuera lo que este deseaba y más. Por eso al recibir aquella propuesta del castaño, aceptó.

 _Tony leyó las investigaciones de Charles, después de que este se las había explicado a grandes rasgos y al concluir vio al menor..._

– _Esto es muy interesante. ¿Podrías confirmar tu teoría con esa computadora inteligente?_

 _El gatito de ojos azules miró al mayor y dudó, no obstante buscó apoyo en su pilar volteando a verlo y Erik le sonrió. Así que regresó a ver a Tony y asintió:_

– _Si puedo probarla._

– _Una maquina capaz de leer las emociones... –meditó en voz alta el Stark._

– _No al cien por ciento, pues eso sería como leer la mente y aun no creo que pueda hacerlo, pero si ver más claramente a mis pacientes –si ellos aceptan la invasión– y ayudarlos con más certeza. Sin embargo reconozco que algunas cuestiones técnicas me han detenido_

– _Oh en ese caso, permíteme por favor que te invite a laborar en Torre Stark, ahí tendrás tu propia área con lo necesario para crear a tu máquina._

– _Cerebro... yo quiero llamarla de ese modo._

 _Charles se quedó en silencio en momento y es que la propuesta era perfecta y emocionante, más sentía que algo faltaba..._

 _Con algo de timidez, el gatito vio al Stark y respondió:_

– _Estoy agradecido por su amable invitación, pero podría pensarlo un poco._

 _Tony asintió sin borrar la sonrisa gatuna._

– _Por supuesto. Ahora Ororo, contigo es un poco más interesante la cuestión; pues deseo que cooperes con la avanzada que Industrias Stark posee en Cuántico. Sé que debo hablar con los Wakanda, más creo que lograré su permiso. ¿Qué opinas Edie?_

 _La mujer mayor notó que la pequeña esperaba con ilusión su respuesta y respondió:_

– _Podemos convencerlos, estoy segura._

 _Ororo sonrió como nunca creyó que lo haría, pues esas personas estaban hablando de que sus habilidades eran muy importantes y le abrirían las puertas a nuevas experiencias._

Erik regresó al momento y vio salir a la limusina de su invitado, por las rejas de la entrada.

–Pues ya se ha ido ¿están listos? –preguntó al par de menores. Edie quería dejar un momento a solas a ese par y pidió...

–Ororo, ven conmigo, creo que tengo un suéter que te quedará.

La panterita obedeció y siguió a la matriarca Lehnsherr.

Erik suspiró al comprender lo que su madre hizo.

–¿Qué sucede Charles? Te ves serio.

–...

–Charles ¿si es por la proposición del señor Stark? Lo pensaremos juntos si quieres.

–No... Erik... ¿Es muy desagradable de pensar...?

–¿Qué?

–Que existan más como yo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué lo piensas?! ¡¿Alguien te dijo algo?! –El gatito se encogió de hombros más Erik presionó– Dime porque piensas eso; no creo que de pronto te surgiera esa duda sin más ni más.

–Yo... nosotros escuchamos lo que ustedes conversaban con el Señor Stark, por lo menos lo último.

–¿Exactamente que fue eso?

–Yo sé del lazo que los híbridos tenemos o que creían que teníamos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Mis profesores me lo dijeron; y yo tuve que explicarles que no me sentía de ese modo y que creía que ninguno de los demás tampoco lo hacían. Miss Potts y el Profesor McCoy han estudiado y nos han hecho pruebas...

–¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no quería que tú pensaras que solo soy una _cosa de laboratorio_ que es agradecido porque así lo hicieron.

–... –Erik casi se dio un golpe en la frente, más siguió escuchando a Charles, pues sospechaba que este tenía mucho que decir.

–Dudaste cuando el señor Stark dijo que si los híbridos tenemos hijos, ellos serán híbridos.

–Oh...

–Yo sé que no puedo pedir más de lo que ustedes me han dado, solo soy un pequeño gato callejero que rescataste y...

–¡No hables así! Eres más que eso y lo sabes.

–...

–¡¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado?! Charles eres muy importante para mí.

El minino sintió sus lágrimas correr por su mejillas y los hipidos no pudo detenerlos. Erik lo cargó y abrazó sintiéndose impotente ante la tristeza de su minino.

–Lo siento... –murmuró Charles– Sé que no lo merezco...

–¡¿Qué Charly que?! Dime, no llores cariño. –susurraba desesperado Erik.

–¡Yo me enamoré de ti!

Exclamó el niño llorado a mares. El heredero Lehnsherr arrulló a su minino y besó el cabello ensortijado de este...

–Que el mundo me perdone por robar la inocencia de un pequeño como tú Charles..., pero... también te amo.

Charles chilló/maulló estupefacto y miró atónito a Erik.

–¡¿Si?! ¡¿No mientes?!

–Pensé que era obvio, después de este tiempo.

Charles vio con sus enormes ojos azules a los castaños de Erik y percibió la sinceridad en estos, y sonrió radiantemente; como buen felino curioso quiso comprobar que todo eso era cierto y beso las mejillas de Erik quien recibió las caricias con satisfacción; aunque luego lo detuvo...

–Sabes que las cosas deben cambiar desde hoy ¿verdad? –El minino inclinó su cabecita hacia un lado sin comprender y el mayor continuó– ¿Quieres ser mi novio en un futuro?

–¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!

–Por eso mismo ya no podemos... vivir juntos...

–¡No!

–Me refiero a dormir en la misma habitación.

Charles se enfurruñó unos momentos antes de que la certeza llegara a él y se sonrojara cual tomate.

–Yo... entiendo.

Charles sabía que le costaría mucho no dormir con Erik, pero ahora con las cosas claras entre ellos, se sentía un poco nervioso y avergonzado de que futuro novio lo viera en la intimidad, lo que era muy extraño, pues si lo pensaba Erik hasta lo bañaba siendo un pequeño. Más ahora le daba nervios –bonitos– la cercanía con Erik.

El heredero lo bajó y Charles agarró la mano de este sintiendo el gatito más poderos y feliz del mundo, pues tenía todo lo que siempre deseó, alguien a quien amar y que lo amara igual.

Edie y Ororo salieron. Erik avanzó hasta el estacionamiento y llamó a Darwin:

–Nos vamos ya.

El chofer asintió y entró al auto. Remy se internó en el lugar de copiloto. Charles subió muy contento al auto y Ororo lo notó, pero se dijo que sería por la proposición del señor Stark.

Edie los vio irse y se internó a la casa para hacer una llamada a los Wakanda para saber que había pensado el joven T´Challa de su proposición sobre el futuro de Ororo. La mujer mayor estaba segura que sería una respuesta en su beneficio, pues los banqueros aún les debían bastante de los nuevos materiales que les habían solicitado.

La mujer subió a su salita privada y ahí marcó directamente; pidió hablar con T´Challa; el joven no tardó mucho en responder y saludó cortés.

–Señora Lehnsherr...

–Buenas tardes, lamento molestarle tan pronto, pero me preguntó ¿si ya tendrá una respuesta?

Se escuchó un suspiró del otro lado de la línea, antes de que T´Challa respondiera:

–Si lo pensé y la respuesta es afirmativa. Ororo puede estar con ustedes, sin embargo ella seguirá siendo Wakanda.

–Ya veo.

–No interferiré en su educación, no obstante si deseo poder verla alguna vez. –Edie sonrió al escuchar al chico, él aún no lo entendía, sin embargo ya lo haría con esa separación– Y por favor que este... trato se quede entre nosotros, mis padres no debes saber nada.

–Bien, lo prometo. Y ya que ha aceptado, creo que debe saber que el Señor Stark desea que Ororo estudie de tiempo completo en una de sus sucursales.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Me temo que hay muchas cosas que no conoce de ella, pero espero que busque tiempo para hacerlo.

–... Puede ser.

–En ese caso me despido y... gracias.

–No, el agradecido soy yo y... debo creer que Ororo también.

La comunicación concluyó y Edie miró hacia el ventanal; nunca lo creyó posible y tal vez en un principio no lo aceptó, sin embargo ella y Magnus se amaron por y sobre el dinero y clases sociales; era claro que deseaba lo mismo para su hijo y ¿Por qué no? Para ese chico Wakanda.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Lunatica Drake Dark, MadameNullaRen, noona-kane y Chiharu: Son inteligentes ese par y el Charly ya recibió una buena noticia ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial. Ororo se quedó anonadada; viendo con admiración la infinidad de aparadores llenos de luces y productos.

Charles sonrió satisfecho al ver a su amiga disfrutar del lugar. El gatito –sin soltarse de la mano del Lehnsherr–, comentó.

–¿Vamos a la tienda de ropa Erik?

El mencionado asintió; sin embargo agregó:

–Solo busquemos antes a Rogue, ella nos vería aquí.

–¿Rogue? –preguntó indagador Charles.

–Sí; ella alistó una cita en una de las tiendas exclusivas de ropa para... dama.

El minino sonrió gatunamente y abrazó al mayor.

–Por eso te quiero, por amable.

–¿Solo por eso? –bromeó Erik y el de ojos azules negó categóricamente.

–¡No! Te quiero por muchas cosas.

El heredero sonrió y caminó hacia las primeras escaleras eléctricas.

Remy no se extrañó de que ese par fuera tan cariñoso; no, pero si sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos; más se alegraba; Charles necesitaba sentirse querido y protegidos y Erik sentirse el sostén de alguien.

Ororo tuvo que ser guiada por Erik que la agarró del hombro. Y si cuando salía con Charles era el centro de atención, llevando a dos híbridos, todo mundo los miraba.

Remy se tensó un poco y se dispuso a ponerse en total alerta, por si había algún intento de molestar a sus jefes.

En el segundo piso y agitando la mano, Rogue saludaba a los gatitos.

Charles deseó subir veloz, pero su precaución pudo más y esperó a que todos llegaran hasta el final.

Rogue los llamó.

–Señor, está todo listo.

–¿Ya nos esperan? –dijo Charles.

–Si Charly.

–¡Qué bueno!

Rogue se agachó un poco y guiñándole un ojo al minino, comentó:

–Aunque estaría genial que fueras a comer un helado con el joven Lehnsherr... Porque Ororo y yo buscaremos mucha ropa y eso llevara tiempo.

El gatito meditó un momento y se dijo que era muy cierto que tenía muchas ganas de verlas sacar ropa y medírsela; era mejor estar con Erik.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Ororo vio a los dos y se puso un poco nerviosa, más Charles la agarró de la mano y la tranquilizó:

–Rogue es una buena amiga y muy amable, ella eligió tu regalo.

–Pero... ¿a qué vamos?

Charles rió divertido:

–¡Pues a comprarte ropa!

–Pero...

–Nada de _peros_ , ve y diviértete.

Ororo se giró hacia la mayor y Rogue le ofreció la mano y la panterita la agarró.

Remy se removió y se dijo que su prometida podía ser guardia y acompañante de la pequeña, él cuidaría de los dos herederos.

Erik sintió a su minino acercarse y abrazarlo de la cintura, ese era un gesto de agradecimiento.

–Vamos a comer un postre.

–¡Si! –celebró Charles.

–Gambito, para ti, será una copa de vino, sé que no eres muy de postres.

–Con un café gourmet estaré bien. –comentó el francés.

–Una copa no te hará menos... –Erik iba a decir letal más se abstuvo– alerta. Quiero celebrar que Charles fue alabado por Anthony Stark y que la empresa hizo otro trato millonario con Industrias Wayne.

–Felicidades señor.

–No seas tan formal Remy. –pidió Erik.

Charles vio el restaurant a donde iban y se relamió la boquita, más tenía curiosidad y cuestionó:

–¿Quiénes son Industrias Wayne?

–Una Empresa muy importante de otra ciudad. –explicó Erik.

–¿Son como Metales Lehnsherr?

–Sí, exacto Charles. –asintió el jovencito.

–Oh... Quiero un mousse de chocolate y menta.

Erik sonrió ante lo fácil que Charles dejaba de lado todo por su glotonería, más por eso lo quería.

000

T´Challa vio entrar a su padre y madre. Esperó que estos se pusieran cómodos, para hablar con T´Chaka.

La hora de la comida pasó sin muchas noticias y el joven heredero escuchó como su hermana les contaba todo del proyecto de su colegio, a sus padres. T´Challa a veces deseaba ser tan abierto como Shuri y poder contar sus pequeño o grandes momentos a sus padres, más no podía, pues desde niño sintió el peso de la responsabilidad de ser heredero, dejándolo con nula experiencia en pedir ayuda o tomar las cosas a la ligera; con sus amigos podía hacerlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo era afuera y nunca arriesgando su nombre o estatus. De cierto modo, ese lazo como heredero también le impidió bajar sus barreras hasta para su... para Ororo y no se justificaba, pero al pensarlo fríamente hubo mucho de cierto en eso.

T´Challa regresó de su minuto de meditación, al escuchar varias veces su nombre.

–Si...

–Hijo ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ramonda.

–Oh... solo pensaba...–El chico suspiró y sintiendo que era un buen momento, continuó.

–Deseaba decirles que Ororo no estará en casa por un tiempo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó T´Chaka.

–Estará de... vacaciones con los Lehnsherr. Ellos me pidieron el favor de permitirle acompañar a su hibrido.

–Oh, si ellos lo pidieron, está bien.

Concluyó el mayor y T´Challa casi rió al darse cuenta que no hubo problema con la ausencia de Ororo.

La familia continuó con su rutina; y el heredero salió hasta el patio para sentarse y darse un tiempo a solas para pensar.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, pero no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

–Señor...

–Si...

–Fue un gran gesto de amabilidad permitirle a Ororo quedarse con los Lehnsherr. –dijo M´Baku.

–... No fue amabilidad, solo estaba harto de tenerla por aquí.

–Comprendo... aun así creo que fue valiente dejarla ir.

–... –M´Baku se giró para irse y escuchó en un susurró– Simplemente fue algo justo.

El chofer sonrió tenuemente, el joven Wakanda era noble, más aun no sabía cómo mostrarlo o temía hacerlo.

000

Las dependientas no se miraron, más hubo un entendimiento de cero comentarios, al ver a quien sería su clienta exclusiva por esas horas. Rogue se cuidó de vigilar que ningún mal gesto en el rostro de las vendedoras apareciera, para que la ya de por si asustada Ororo no se pusiera más nerviosa.

La panterita caminó sigilosa y se detuvo a un metro de la entrada hacia adentro.

–Vamos princesa...

La pequeña vio con sus grandes ojos a Rogue...

–Yo... no tengo dinero...

–Cariño, todo lo que pidas, los Lehnsherr lo pagaran.

–Yo... no...

Rogue vio a la pequeña y le alzó el mentón con la mano.

–Princesita, eres una amiga muy especial para Charly y él es un Lehnsherr. Así como él es ahora un heredero, también desea que tú seas una... panterita feliz y plena. ¿Comprendes cariño?

–Todos ustedes son muy buenos.

–Y tú igualmente. Ahora preciosa señorita, usemos ese crédito grande que abrió la señora Edie para ti y te convertiremos en una princesa de pies a cabeza.

Ororo sonrió y se dejó guiar de nuevo por Rogue; prometiéndose que cuando trabajara en Industrias Stark trataría de devolver algo de lo mucho que todos esas personas le estaban dando.

000

Charles recorrió la gran Librería y fue agarrando los libros que le agradaban. Erik lo dejó por un instante permitiéndole que eligiera a su total gusto; no así Remy que cuidaba al minino y veía con dureza a quien lo miraba con malicia o demasiada curiosidad.

Un niño de unos tres años, pasó la vigilancia de Gambito y llegó corriendo hasta Charles, riendo divertido al tocar la colita de este quien gritó asombrado por ese ataque inesperado.

–¡Miau!

Charles volteó y vio al niño que le sonrió...

–Ga´ito ´onito.

Los padres del infante corrieron presurosos temiendo que el guardaespaldas –se le notaba de inmediato– del hibrido no tomara a mal la acción del pequeño.

Erik también corrió en esa dirección, al oir a su minino _chillar_.

Charles observó al infante y notó la inocencia y sinceridad en la emoción del pequeño al verlo.

–No gatito... soy Charles...

Los padres llamaron al niño y es que Erik se había colocado a lado de su minino...

–Hijo, ven. Disculpen...

Charles sintió que el niño lo soltaba y sonrió...

–No hay problema.

Los padres guiaron a su hijo lejos de ahí, más este agitó la manita en dirección del hibrido...

–Adio... Shals

Remy se serenó y Erik vio al gatito.

–¿Todo bien?

–Si. Él solo tenía curiosidad.

Erik besó la cabeza de Charles y esta vez no se separó de este, solo dejándolo un poco de espacio.

–Por cierto Charles...

–Mmm... –respondió Charles leyendo la sinopsis de un libro.

–¿Por qué no aceptaste de inmediato trabajar en Torre Stark?

El mencionado colocó el libro en su canastita de compras y vio con sus limpios ojos azules a Erik...

– _ **Cerebro**_... lo pensé deseando hacer algo importante como un Lehnsherr, él o ella será mío, pero también tuyo.

–Pero...

–No pretendo que otros tengan que ver con _su nacimiento_. Si existe, será de Metales Lehnsherr... como yo. Agradezco mucho al señor Stark, pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento.

–Lo haremos, ya veras, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda y laboratorio Lehnsherr estarán a tus órdenes. _**Cerebro**_ será de Charles Lehnsherr.

Erik abrazó a Charles y Gambito se volteó para darles algo de privacidad, confirmando que ese par ya eran algo más que familia.

Los tres salieron poco después de la librería llevando varias bolsas llenas de sus compras.

Considerando que entre el café y postres, junto con la visita a la tienda de libros, les habían dado suficiente tiempo a _las chicas_ para hacer sus _shopping_ tranquilamente.

Aunque tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos más, para que las señoritas salieran. Ororo llevaba un traje de dos piezas muy juvenil y en color blanco que la hacía verse hermosa.

Ellas salieron sin bolsas, más las dependientas salieron con todas las compras e instrucciones de llevarlas al auto que llevaba Rogue.

Charles se levantó y fue hasta su amiga...

–Desde hoy inicia tu nueva vida.

–Gracias a ti...

Charles sonrió y Ororo lo imitó demostrando que su sonrisa no se había apagado, simplemente estaba dormida.

...

El tiempo no se detiene y esos amigos se seperaron, más solo por poca distancia y ambos consiguieron mucho de lo que desearon...

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

MadameNullaRen, noona-kane y Lunatica Drake Dark.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

La mañana llegó y Charles se desperezó, estirándose en la cama. Se incorporó y bostezó antes de levantarse.

Ese día era muy importante para él, pues haría su presentación del proyecto de fin de curso. Estaba un poco o mejor dicho, muy molesto porque Erik no estaría presente, más éste tenía compromisos importantes con algunos de sus socios; Erik ya estaba a cargo de la empresa y Charles sabía que no debía sentirse dolido, pues el mayor hacía siempre todo lo posible por no perderse nada referente a él, más le era difícil no extrañarlo y sentir que no era justo que quien era su motor y persona más importante, no estuviera presente en su graduación.

El minino –ya un jovencito de dieciocho años– se alistó para salir rumbo al Instituto, en el que vivió años de estudio y de aprendizaje, que agradecía infinitamente.

Charles terminó su arreglo y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, más Rogue lo esperaba en las escaleras y le sonrió.

–Charly, te espera la señora Edie para desayunar.

–Oh. Es raro que ella se levante a esta hora.

Rogue sonrió con ternura.

–No todos los días se gradúa su niño...

Charles se sonrojó y bajó.

Llegó hasta Rogue y le dio un beso.

–Buenos días Rogue, espero que el pequeño Remy te haya dejado dormir.

La de cabello castaño rojizo sonrió resignada:

–Mi hijo es tan activo como su padre y por eso los dejé que se cansaran mutuamente.

–Que bien, Gambito tiene que ayudarte. No solo él trabaja arduamente, tú también lo haces y aun cuidas de Remy Jr.

–Hablando de guardaespaldas sin mucho trabajo. Logan también ya llegó.

–Eso quiere decir que la profesora Potts lo envió temprano.

Rogue asintió y como ya habían llegado al primer piso, ella se retiró a la cocina y Charles fue hasta el comedor.

–Buenos días _Matka_ *...

–Buenos días Charles. Tenemos tiempo, desayuna tranquilamente.

–Si.

–¿Sigues molesto?

–No...

–Charles estos años juntos no han sido en vano y te conozco.

–Siento ser infantil _Matka_...

–Es lógico que desees que Erik esté hoy.

–Deseaba poder agradecerle frente a todos...

–Frente a todos o a solas; tu corazón lo sabe y él también.

Charles asintió y comenzó a comer.

000

La mañana empezó muy temprano para el heredero Lehnsherr y es que trataba de hacer sus negociaciones lo suficientemente rápido para poder alcanzar la presentación de su minino a quien con los años adoraba más. Incluso tenía algo importante que decirle y esa ocasión era precisa.

Desde esa noche en esa reunión de beneficencia Charles entró a su corazón y en el de sus cercanos; incluso una severa Edie cayó ante los encantos del minino y ahora lo veía como un hijo más.

Erik dejó sus recuerdos para más tarde, pues su abogado Scott Summers, lo llamó:

–Están listos Erik.

–Bien.

El abogado era de la firma que llevaba los asuntos legales de los Lehnsherr y quienes eran familiares del amigo de Erik, Alex o _Havoc_ como él lo llamaba y con quien trabajaba en los proyectos geofísicos de Industrias Lehnsherr. Por eso lo conocían desde joven y se sentían en confianza trabajando juntos.

La reunión inició y Erik se concentró en los negocios que lo llevaron ahí en primer lugar; no deseaba que su gatito se preocupara por nada económico en el futuro.

000

Maddie colocó el tazón de cereal frente a la silla alta del pequeño bebé de dos años y este comenzó a comer con desparpajo, más su madre lo dejaba que intentara a su ritmo.

Logan veía con simpatía al bebé que terminó lleno de leche y hojuelas.

Remy padre le tocó ir con Erik; por eso Logan y Azazel irían con Edie y Charles.

Raven entró a la cocina y Rogue le sirvió el desayuno, preguntándole:

–Creí que los esperarías en el Instituto.

Raven negó:

–No. Hank puede hacerse cargo de sus arreglos con la ayuda de Pepper y yo no quiero dejar sola a la señora Edie.

Raven al igual que Logan vivían con su respectivas parejas en el Instituto, sin embargo seguían al servicio de los Lehnsherr, pues la lealtad hacia ellos no la dejarían de lado.

000

T´Challa optó por conducir el mismo, el auto y no malestar tan temprano a M´Baku; además sería un gran gesto para que _ella_ lo viera menos como el niño mimado que conoció.

El hombre joven y de color, arribó a la Torre. Él agradeció que _ella_ estuviera trabajando desde hacía un par de meses en esta y es que de ese modo volvería a verla y esa ocasión había llegado; sabía que tal vez solo eran meras conjeturas de su parte que deseara ser una mejor persona solo por ella, sin embargo no podía obviar el hecho de que siempre que conseguía ser menos egoísta, Ororo venía a su mente, ella y sus sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía. T´Chala deseaba ser digno de esa inocente admiración; le tomó más de un par de años, no obstante Roma no se construyó en un día y él no se dio cuenta que ese supuesto rechazo por la hibrida, no era más que miedo de solo ser un _amo_ para ella.

T´Challa bajó del auto y caminó hasta la recepción donde preguntó por Ororo.

La recepcionista lo recibió y mandó el mensaje. T´Challa esperó aun con los nervios a flor de piel y prefirió ir a sentarse en la gran sala. Buscó una revista, por lo que no escuchó un taconeó que se acercaba...

–¿Señor Wakanda...?

T´Challa alzó la vista y se quedó asombrado ante la hermosa figura de Ororo vestida de traje sastre de falda y con el cabello corto y a la moda.

El mencionado se levantó y se aclaró la garganta.

–Hola...

–Hola...

–Deseaba venir por ti para ir al Instituto, porque irás ¿verdad?

Ororo sonrió y respondió:

–Sí, también me gradúo. Aunque nunca creí que usted vendría. Bueno ni siquiera creí que lo vería... tan pronto.

–No creo que sea pronto debí venir antes, más no pensé que querrías verme...

Ororo sonrió con ternura...

–Al contrario yo creí que no deseaba verme...

–¡No es eso!

–Bueno es que nunca me buscó.

–Yo... deseaba que fueras libre para buscar tus sueños y si encontrabas a alguien que llenara tu corazón... me alegraría por ti.

–...

–¿Lo encontraste?

Ella negó:

–No; me concentré en mi trabajo y estudios.

–Yo... también lo hice. Ahora manejo casi en su totalidad los Bancos Wakanda.

–Lo felicito.

T´Challa sonrió y reiteró:

–¿Vamos al Instituto?

–... Está bien...

–Por cierto, yo manejaré.

–¿Sabe conducir?

–¡Claro!

T´Challa se arriesgó y le ofreció el brazo a Ororo y esta no lo rechazó. Los dos caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento y cualquiera que los viera opinaría que hacían una hermosa pareja.

La colita de Ororo se movía de un lado a otro mostrando lo feliz que se encontraba su dueña.

000

Edie y Charles salieron rumbo al Colegio. El minino revisaba que su portafolio llevara todas sus anotaciones. La matriarca Lehnsherr puso una mano sobre la pierna del minino:

–Tranquilo, ya verás que será un éxito tu ponencia.

Charles sonrió gatunamente y movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Al llegar a la escuela Charles ayudó a bajar a Edie y la guió a las puertas en donde Hank y Virginia ya esperaban a sus alumnos y familiares de estos.

Otra generación que se graduaba del Instituto y que no serían solo sirvientes. Ororo incluida en esa generación a pesar de haber estudiado fuera del Instituto.

Para felicidad de los pocos híbridos que se graduarían; hubo muchos invitados, incluido el dueño de Industrias Stark.

– _Matka_ , puedo dejarlas a solas... debo alistarme.

–Por supuesto ve.

Edie vio al gatito adentrarse al edificio y le dijo a Raven:

–Está muy nervioso.

–Yo digo que lo hará muy bien.

–Claro y con eso se graduara... –La mujer mayor se agarró del brazo de Raven– Y puede que los convenza para que me den un nieto.

–¡Señora!

Edie rió divertida, pero no se contradijo.

–Anda vamos a entrar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los profesores notificaran que podían entrar, pues todo comenzaría.

T´Challa y Ororo llegaron a tiempo de que esta se uniera a sus compañeros y que fuera una de las primeras en su presentación; a la que siguieron una ronda de aplausos y felicitaciones.

000

El auto casi voló y es que Darwin seguía conduciendo como en fórmula uno, cuando se requería y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

–¡Bien Darwin!

Felicitó el más joven, saliendo apresurado en cuanto el auto paró.

Erik entró corriendo y llegó a tiempo de ver lo último de la presentación de Charles que tenía a más de uno con la boca abierta y eso que no era sobre _**Cerebro**_ el cual era un proyecto casi secreto de Industrias Lehnsherr.

Cuando el gatito concluyó al público, le costó unos segundos reaccionar, más Erik dio el ejemplo aplaudió con vehemencia. Charles al verlo corrió hasta él y se lanzó en su brazos. Mientras Hank subía al podio y comentaba:

–Ese fue el representante de la clase, Charles Lehnsherr.

La ovación continuó y Erik sin soltar a su gatito le susurró:

–Lo oyes, esos aplausos te los ganaste con tu trabajo.

Charles ronroneó como respuesta.

–Ahora que ya te graduaste, quiero saber...

–¿Si? –preguntó el gatito mirando a Erik.

–¿Serás mi esposo?

–¡Miau!

–Tomaré eso como un sí...

...

* * *

*Madre en Polaco.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Lunatica Drake Dark y Chiharu: A lo mejor no se mandan o si es porque no los respondo, es que no se puede si no estás suscrito jajaja y pues se ve una hermosa historia de amor en el futo de eso dos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

Todos en el salón aplaudieron, al escuchar esa petición y eso dejó a Charles muy sonrojado.

Ororo vio con cariño a la pareja; ellos eran sus amigos muy queridos y estaba feliz por ellos.

Edie sonrió con tranquilidad, era cierto que al conocer a ese pequeño felino no se imaginó este final, más no por ello le era menos satisfactorio y es que ver a Tony Stark con su esposo e hijo le dio algunas ideas a la señora Lehnsherr y ahora un nieto no le era tan lejano.

Raven vio a su señora y se sintió feliz por esta. Raven deseaba que los otros tuvieran lo mismo que ella: una familia. Hank la vio y ella fue con él y su hijo:

–Señora, en un momento regresó.

Edie asintió y vio a Raven dirigirse a cargar a su hijo Graydon* de dos años. Hank colocó el brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa y los tres regresaron con Edie.

Las felicitaciones siguieron por parte de los amigos a la pareja y entre ellos Logan y su esposa Virginia que tenía un hemos vientre redondeado.

– _Don Gato_ , felicidades y... –Vio a Erik– Felicidades Señor Lehnsherr.

–Oh vamos, Logan; llámame Erik y gracias, por fin será oficialmente mi esposo.

–Gracias Logan y gracias profesora.

Dijo feliz el minino, sin separarse de Erik.

El turno fue de Tony y Steve, éste último llevando de la mano a Peter –su unigénito ya de tres años.

Hank y Peppers estaban más que orgullosos de esa generación de graduados; y felices de que tuvieran un gran futuro por delante. Su labor aun no concluía, después de todo, aún debían educar a las nuevas generaciones de híbridos y Peter Stark Rogers** ya estaba en la lista.

La celebración fue dividida, pues T´Challa deseaba festejarle a Ororo en un restaurante y solo ellos dos.

Erik había preparado una fiesta para su amado gatito y sus cercanos salieron rumbo al salón exclusivo en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a este, Charly notó con gran emoción que Rogue y los otros ya estaban en el lugar y como invitados, incluso algunos hombres que casi nunca veía, más sabía que trabajaban con los Lehnsherr.

Las mesas se fueron llenando; Charles, Edie y Erik se sentaron con los Stark y a su mesa llegó Logan quien iba acompañado por Dog:

–Mi hermano quería saludarlos... –mostró James.

Tony al ver al mayor de los Logan, se quedó impactado en lo que Charles saludaba:

–Hola.

–Hola Charles o es _Don Gato_. –mencionó Dog.

–No, solo yo lo llamó así. –advirtió Logan.

Tony reaccionó y se dirigió a Dog.

–Hola... Dog. Esa noche... gracias.

Dog vio al hibrido y sonrió:

–Siempre he trabajado para los Lehnsherr y esa noche igualmente, no obstante aquella ocasión hubo más personas importantes y amables que participaron.

–Mi padre, el padre de Erik y mis amigos -ahora- Bruce y Oliver. –agregó Tony.

–Y los Wakanda –aseguró Edie.

Dog asintió y acotó:

–Estamos satisfechos de saber que hicimos algo bueno.

Logan asintió y se retiró a su mesa con su hermano; y es que ni ellos ni sus compañeros se consideraban buenas personas, por lo que Dog tenía mucha razón, estaban felices de saber que por lo menos una vez actuaron por el bien de inocentes que tenían una buena vida.

Charles sintió que Erik aferraba su mano y se volteó a verlo.

–Erik... ¿crees que tu padre me hubiera querido como su yerno?

Erik lo vio y besó la frente del gatito:

–Por supuesto, estaría muy contento de saber cómo me haces feliz.

Charles se acomodó muy cerca de su prometido y ronroneó de gusto.

Peter miraba todo con curiosidad y jaló el traje de su papi.

–¿Papá...?

–Si cariño. –respondió Tony.

–¿Quiénes eran ellos?

–James y Dog Logan, unos... viejos amigos. –mencionó con nostalgia el Stark.

–Oh... –boqueó asombrado Peter.

–Son dos de los... –Charles buscó la palabra para explicarle a Peter, pero se dijo que con la inteligencia de este, no debía ocultar la verdad. – Son mis guardaespaldas, bueno de todos los Lehnsherr.

–Oh como tío Rhodey. –dijo el niño. Y su padre rubio asintió.

–Exacto, también muy buenos amigos. –aseguró Charles.

Erik soltó un poco a su minino, pues la comida ya se estaba sirviendo. El gatito de ojos azules vio con emoción que se estaba sirviendo crema de queso y que el menú consistía en sus platillos favoritos.

Pronto todos se enfrascaron en los alimentos y luego en la hora del baile –en lo que los niños correteaban en un jardín cubierto atendidos por personal especializado– Charles vio como Erik se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano...

–Vamos amor... concédeme esta pieza.

El minino se levantó y se dejó guiar por el que fue su amor a primera vista y el hombre con quien deseaba compartir toda su vida y... la eternidad.

Charle sintió los brazos de Erik rodearlo y se dejó guiar.

En esos años transcurridos, la estatura del hibrido no varió mucho, en cambio la de Erik si, por lo que la pareja que formaban era un muy tierna a los ojos de los demás, pues Charles le llegaba al pecho a Erik y este podía envolverlo prácticamente con su cuerpo.

000

T´Challa hizo la reservación en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad y por supuesto era una de las mesas privadas con vista panorámica.

Ororo no mencionó nada al llegar al lugar, no obstante se sintió sorprendida por tantas deferencias por parte del Wakanda.

T´Challa retiró la silla para ella y pidió por ambos, pero a la panterita no le molestó.

–Espero que te guste.

–Oh... yo creo que sí, este lugar se ve muy elegante, por lo que la comida debe ser excelente.

–Si. Deseaba que fuera una celebración especial.

–Oh... gracias.

La entrada fue servida y comenzaron a comer, sin embargo T´Challa agregó:

–Sé que es una pobre excusa, pero debo decirte que caí en el mismo problema de Steve y Erik.

–...No comprendo.

–Cuando llegaste con... conmigo; me dijeron que serías una esclava perfecta o eso comprendí. Te reitero, no es una excusa, pero era un niño y con esa coja y pobre explicación me quedé.

–¿Lo del _lazo_?

–Si. En un principio no le di importancia, más cuando pasó el tiempo... yo te vi y viví contigo... desee que no fueras alguien creado para obedecer, si no que...

–¿Si?

–Que me eligieras por tu voluntad.

–Joven...

–No, T´Challa, por favor.

–Bien T´Challa, pues... elegí por mí misma como lo hicieron el señor Stark y Charly, pero...

–No fue a mí. –concluyó el banquero.

Ororo dejó su tenedor y vio al hombre frente a ella y...

–Lo elegí hace años, sin embargo usted a mí no y debí comprender eso.

–No, no...

–Por favor comamos y dejemos esta conversación, si desea que sea mi celebración.

–Si... por supuesto.

T´Challa siguió comiendo y de vez en cuando haciendo preguntas sobre el trabajo de Ororo, más del tema de estar juntos ya no agregó más. Debía ser paciente, pues era poco lo que eso era comparado con lo que Ororo debió esperar o sufrir por sus desplantes de niño malcriado.

La cena continuó y terminó con la pareja conociéndose un poco más y si bien Ororo no le dio una respuesta afirmativa a T´Challa, tampoco lo rechazó de tajo y en opinión de este, eso era una gran esperanza.

000

La reunión ya estaba terminando y Erik decidió usar ese momento para guiar a su gatito hasta el jardín externo; ahí caminaron entre algunos rosales, y arbustos podados en formas caprichosas y llamativas.

Charles sonreía satisfecho de sentir tan cerca a su novio. Erik lo llevó hasta una banca y se sentó con él.

–Te amo cariño.

–Y yo... mucho, mucho. Erik...

–...

–¿Te asustaste al escucharme en ese callejón?

El mencionado se rió jovial y apretó más el abrazo sobre su minino.

–No, pero si lo hubiera hecho sería el susto más maravilloso de mi vida.

–¡Erik!

El mayor suspiró y besó el cabello castaño de su gatito.

–Solo te lo confesare a ti... si tuve miedo, pero al verte se convirtió en asombro y creo que desde ese momento me enamoré.

–Yo... también.

La pareja se besó y Erik alzó a Charles sentándolo en su regazo; recorriendo las formas finas de este con sus manos.

Ambos sabían que no pasarían de un intercambio fogoso, pues Charles no deseaba fallarle a Edie y anhelaba que su noche de bodas fuera su primera vez, en opinión de Erik no debió comprarle tantas novelas rosas a su niño, pero respetaría la decisión de este.

...

La construcción de _**Cerebro**_ se llevó a cabo en absoluto secreto y bajo la supervisión constante de Charles y apoyo total de Erik a éste; por ese motivo los preparativos de su boda los realizó una más que emocionada Edie con sus inseparables Raven y Rogue.

La boda fue a petición de Charles en su casa y con todos sus amigos, a él no le interesaba contar entre sus invitados con millonarios que no conocía y que solo lo felicitarían por quedar bien con su esposo. Erik –como fue desde que el gatito entró a su vida–, no se opuso a las peticiones de este.

Una mañana de otoño; Erik y Charles Lehnsherr unieron sus vidas y almas. Sus amigos cercanos consideraban que era el final que todos esperaban y deseaban.

Era lo más lógico si ese par nació para encontrarse y ser lo más importante para el otro; Charles mostrándole un mundo más libre y sincero a Erik, salvándose mutuamente.

 _ **Cabalgando con fuerza cada estrella fugaz**_

 _ **Ven a la vida, abre la mente, ríete del ortodoxo**_

 _ **Ven, bebe profundo, deja que la presa de la mente se filtre**_

 _ **Viaja con gran ímpetu, baila una giga en el funeral**_

 _ **¡Ven!**_

En un gran sillón, los tres pequeños felinitos descasaban, entre sus padres. Edie entró a la sala con sigilo y cubrió a la pequeña familia con una mullida frazada...

Amaba a sus hijos y nietos; estos últimos, tres torbellinos capaces de mover a todos a su alrededor, pues poseían las hermosas orejitas y colita como las de Charly y sabían cómo usar esas lindezas, ella se confesaba una consentidora abuela con sus tres gatitos de cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules.

Nacidos al mismo tiempo que la computadora e inteligencia artificial _**Cerebro**_ fue encendida, eran la felicidad de Erik y Charles que los amaron desde que supieron que venían en camino.

Edie salió de la sala y cerró con cuidado, para no despertar a sus amados durmientes. Erik merecía un descanso y tener tiempo con su familia, pues Metales Lehnsherr crecía a pasos agigantados. Charles por su parte, junto con sus colaboradores, poseían un laboratorio donde las ciencias psicológicas se estaban perfeccionando ayudadas por _**Cerebro**_ y en donde se ayudaba cada vez a más gente e híbridos entre ellos.

Y si bien tener trillizos no fue tarea fácil, ninguno de ellos se quejó nunca y por el contrario agradecían esa genética gatuna.

Después de solo quedar pocos Lehnsherr, ahora su familia creció el triple... Edie sonrió más que satisfecha.

 **Fin**

...

* * *

*Graydon Creed: Hijo fallecido de Raven.

**El apellido de heredero de las Industrias va primero.

Fragmento de la canción _**Elan**_ de _**Nightwish**_.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron este _fic_ y antes de que haya reclamos, debo un epilogo.

MadameNullaRen, noona-kane, Chiharu, Lunatica Drake Dark, Oh Flower, ambu780, .3 y Kors.

Agradezco a todas estas personitas que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogo**

* * *

Las cortinas se movían por la brisa marina. Charles se asomó por el balcón y olió la salinidad. Y si bien se sentía rara en su nariz, no por ello no le agradó.

Erik no se encontraba aún en la casa; más prometió que llegaría a tiempo y Charles siempre confiaba en sus promesas... por eso habían llegado hasta ese momento; uno anhelado y muy esperado por ambos.

El minino se estiró sobre la cama y a pesar de ser ya mayor; su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un felino no muy grande, pero que causaba la misma fascinación de los de su especia y si bien hubo un tiempo en el que escuchó algunas murmuraciones mal intencionadas sobre el motivo del _sex-appeal_ de su especie; nunca se sintió parte de ello, precisamente porque nunca, Erik o cualquiera de sus cercanos, lo trató como uno de esos –sus antepasados–, que fueron usados como juguetes sexuales. No obstante aun siendo un científico reconocido por ser una joven promesa y futura eminencia, el encanto lo poseía en su ADN y lo usaba sin notarlo, como en ese instante estirándose cual mimoso minino en su cama.

Charles terminó de desperezarse y se levantó yendo al baño; lo que hizo justo a tiempo, pues la puerta de su habitación se abrió intempestivamente y por ella entró una tromba de tres mujeres para ayudarle a estar listo.

–Charles... –llamó Edie.

Raven se acercó a la puerta del baño y comentó:

–Se está bañando, señora.

Edie dejó salir el aire y agregó.

–Creí que no podríamos levantarlo, ayer no podía dormir, incluso tuve que amenazarlo con llamar a mi hijo por teléfono para que hablara con él.

Rogue y Raven se sonrieron entre sí; Charles no cambió mucho en esos años, Erik era su mundo.

En cuanto el castaño salió y vio al comité, se resignó a que lo engalanaran para... su boda.

000

El ceño pétreo no era raro en el rostro del empresario Erik Lehnsherr y Remy lo sabía, sin embargo no tenía que girarse hacia el conductor para saber que los tres en el auto –incluido él– lo portaban igual.

El silenció se encontraba instalado en el vehículo, casi desde que dejaron la casa de la playa de los Lehnsherr, hasta ese minuto:

–¿Rogers no dijo más, Logan? –preguntó por fin Erik.

–No señor, pero mi hermano me mando algunos datos más.

–... –Esperó Erik a que el mayor siguiera hablando.

–La versión que nos dieron fue la de ese pequeño en una jaula, lo encontraron los de Ciudad Gótica y el señor Wayne consideró que podría ser una buena influencia su esposo Clark, para él, pero... el niño reaccionó muy violentamente al estar frente a otro alfa y estuvo a punto de herir a Wayne...

–¿Entonces es un amenaza? ¿Eso es lo que nos ocultaron? No lo quiero cerca de Charles por muy niño que sea... aunque... ¡Maldita sea!

Profirió Erik y es que iban de camino al edificio Stark, pues Tony les pidió que se reunieran, porque el grupo que se dedicaba a proteger a los híbridos y los derechos de estos –De los cuales todo eran parte– se habían anotado un tanto al rescatar a un pequeño hibrido... León, sin embargo el niño fue severamente torturado y de su apariencia no quedaba mucho más que cicatrices, dolor físico y emocional.

Erik optó por no llevar a Charles con él, pues conociendo a su prometido, que supiera o viera al pequeño, lo pondría muy mal y en una depresión severa.

Logan continuó con lo que decía:

–No señor, Doug me aseguró que el niño ya no es un peligro, más si hubo algo de tiempo en que lo mantuvieron sedado, más por su bien que por el de los demás.

–Oh comprendo. Es terrible lo que pasó. Me imagino que Steve debe pensar lo mismo que yo...agradecemos a toda deidad, que nuestros niños no hayan corrido con esa misma suerte.

–Tiene mucha razón, señor. –dijo Remy.

Erik estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no corrigió a su guardaespaldas al llamarlo Señor y no por su nombre, privilegio que estos se ganaron por años de leal servicio y amistad.

El edificio se alzaba sobre ellos y Erik se acomodó el saco del traje, en lo que el auto iba entrando al estacionamiento privado de Torre Stark.

Pocos minutos más tarde; Erik entró a la gran sala seguido de Logan y Remy. En ella ya se hallaban los otros miembros importantes de su grupo.

Tony al verlo se acercó de inmediato a él.

–Bienvenido Erik.

–Buenos días; Tony... Steve..., Oliver, Bruce, Clark, T'Challa, Thor.

Saludó Erik a todos los presentes.

–Lamento hacerte venir en este día tan importante, pero debemos llegar a una decisión por el bien del pequeño Wade... –comentaba Tony, invitando a sentarse a todos los reunidos.

–¿Así se llama? –preguntó Clark.

El minino castaño sonrió y se rascó la nuca...

–Bueno yo lo nombré así. Wade Wilson.

Los presentes sonrieron, sabían que Tony tenía su lado bromista. Steve prosiguió con la explicación y lo que el hermano de Logan, Doug ya les había adelantado; fue expuesto, más a pesar de lo ocurrido Bruce y Clark estaban dispuestos a encargarse de Wade, pues hasta el momento solo habían escuchado de otro alfa, más nunca dieron con este y si con el pequeño Wade.

–... Supongo que los Alfas no eran prioridad para nuestros creadores. –concluyó Clark algo sonrojado.

Los presentes miraron discretamente a Bruce, pues ya había dado a luz dos veces, por _lo potente_ que era su pareja; sin embargo como siempre el rostro sin gestos del hombre no mostró ni un ápice de molestia o incomodidad. Tony rodó los ojos por la actitud de esa bola de hombres cobardes.

–Bueno, pues de verdad estaría bien que Clark lo guie, sin embargo en este momento está muy inestable, pero encontramos que se serena bastante cuando Peter está cerca... –explicaba Tony.

–¡¿Lo han dejado estar cerca de él?! –preguntó genuinamente curioso y un poquito alarmado, el gigante rubio.

–Por lo menos detrás de un vidrio reforzado, separándolos. –aclaró Steve a quien le dolía que el pequeño hibrido león hubiera pasado por todo ese sufrimiento, más no deseaba poner en peligro a su adorado unigénito.

–Si me lo preguntan, ese ha sido un gran avance, lo vi en sus primeros días y era salvaje... –comentó Oliver.

Bruce asintió dándole la razón al rubio. La reunión concluyó con la decisión de que Wade se quedaría en Torre Stark un tiempo y cuando lo creyeran pertinente iría con los Wayne para aprender a ser un alfa controlado.

Erik se despidió no sin antes recordarles que los vería esa noche en su boda y que por favor por el momento no le comentaran nada a Charles.

000

 _¿Sería cliché decir que los ojos de su Charles eran como los de ese mar que sería testigo de su unión? Quien sabe,_ más a Erik no le interesó, eso pensaba y punto. Y al ver caminar a su gatito de la mano de Raven rumbo al altar, supo que esa noche en ese callejón... él fue el afortunado.

La ceremonia pasó como un suspiro, uno de dos almas uniéndose y sintiéndose complementadas una con la otra. Las alianzas brillaban en los dedos de sus portadores como reflejando el de las miradas de estos, al estar finalmente casados.

La celebración estuvo llena de alegría de parte de los allegados de la pareja que compartían con estos y viceversa.

Edie sonrió viendo a su hijo y yerno bailando muy juntos en la pista...

–¿Señora de que se ríe?–preguntó Raven.

–Pronto Raven, pronto seré abuela.

–Señora... –sonrió resignada la rubia.

000

Con los recién casados Erik sintió que la colita de Charle se enredaba en una de sus piernas y llamó:

–Charles... cariño...

El mencionado alzó la vista y respondió.

–Ya despidámonos...

Erik se quedó estupefacto ante la sensualidad que desprendía su minino y mirando a todos lados, buscó como irse discretamente, a la casa que tenían algo alejada de la reunión... su noche de bodas no podía esperar.

Erik aferró firmemente la mano de Charles y echó a correr a través de la playa.

La risa del hibrido no era opacada ni por el sonido del mar. Los zapatos fueron dejados en la arena para avanzar más rápido.

Al arribar a las escaleras de mármol que subían hasta la casa. Erik se detuvo, giró sobre su eje y alzó en brazos a Charles, quien se aferró al cuello de su esposo, ronroneando de satisfacción.

–Ese día te alcé en mis brazos como hoy...

–Si...

–Y no pienso soltarte nunca...

El beso que siguió a esa declaración, les supo a futuro y anhelos.

La pendiente no fue obstáculo para la buena forma de Erik y con su preciada carga en brazos, llegó a la casa y dentro de esta, hasta la habitación...

Erik bajó a Charles para que este viera lo que sus amigas y sospechaba amigos, habían arreglado para ellos.

La cama y al parecer todo el piso, se hallaba cubierto por pétalos rojos, en lugares estratégicos estaban varias velas prendidas, por lo que no había necesidad de prender las luces; había bocadillos y vino en una cubitera, todo lo dejaron dispuesto.

Charles recorrió con la vista la habitación y si bien estaba nervioso y algo avergonzado. Avanzó quitándose la corbata, saco y chaleco; todo en color perla que fueron _desgranándose_ en el suelo.

Erik lo dejó hacer, porque los movimientos del de ojos azules eran hipnotizantes.

Charles llegó hasta el tálamo y subió felinamente sobre este, llamando con la mirada al mayor...

Erik por fin _despertó_ y avanzó para ir hasta Charles, besando los labios de este, bebiendo de ellos como un sediento en el desierto.

Las ropas crujieron cuando se recostaron sin dejar de besarse; las manos buscaron recovecos para colarse hasta la piel del otro.

Los miembros viriles despertaron e hicieron que el roce con pieles desnudas fuera más urgente. Las prendas fueron retiradas y con eso la libertad de recorrer la figura del contrario pasó a ser lo primordial. La boca de Erik fue dejando besos en Charles y este se dejó hacer, porque con eso, la humedad iba en aumento en el lugar donde recibiría a su esposo.

Los dedos del mayor bajaron, tanteando para introducirse y al notar que no hubo agitación para el minino, este fue alistado.

Sin embargo Erik deseaba tomarse su tiempo y poner a punto a Charles para que no hubiera molestia, por lo que los preliminares continuaron, con el pene del gatito siendo venerado por la boca del Lehnsherr.

–Ya...

Fue el susurró que salió del agitado Charles y la palabra que daba el permiso de ir más allá y consumar la unión.

Erik se irguió y con todo cuidado y muy al pendiente de las reacciones de su gatito, se fue introduciendo en este.

Palmo a palmo Charles lo recibió más no hubo tanto dolor y por primera vez agradeció a su creadores de _hacerlos_ especialmente moldeables, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Respirando con dificultad, Erik sintió que ya estaba totalmente dentro de su esposo y esperó estoicamente la señal para moverse. La colita de Charles se movió y este sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos... si, esa fue la señal y los movimientos, aunque erráticos comenzaron. No se detuvieron hasta que tiempo después los dos gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Exhaustos cayeron abrazados, sabían que aún no se encontraba satisfechos, sin embargo tenían mucho tiempo y libido para seguir con su entrega.

...

Edie caminó con dirección a la sala, Rogue le avisó que Charles estaba de vuelta y eso era algo raro, pues el minino se encontraba muy atareado en la construcción de su creación _**Cerebro**_ , por lo que llegaba ya tarde a casa.

La mujer entró y vio a Charles tomando té, acurrucado en sillón.

–¿Qué pasa Charly? ¿Te sientes bien?

El gatito dejó su taza de té y vio a la mujer quien a pesar de parecer dura y por sobre sus prejuicios, lo aceptó en su casa y familia.

Tenía un mes de casado con Erik, según consideró eso era poco tiempo para los humanos, por eso tenía algo de nervios... o bueno muchos para ser sinceros; ¡¿qué tal si pensaban que solo _un animal_ podía ser tan... tan fértil?!

Pero si debía enfrentar eso, pensó que debía comenzar con la que era su suegra; así que exhaló aire y se armó de valor para confesar...

–Estoy embarazado...

–...

La falta de reacción de Edie estaba enviando a Charles a un túnel de pánico, más...

–¡Oh Charles, que felicidad mi niño!

Exclamó Edie y corrió a abrazar a su yerno. Charles... suspiró aliviado, pensando... _eso ha ido bien_.

Esa misma tarde Erik fue informado y después de quedar petrificado unos segundos, alzó a su esposo sin dejar de reír alegremente.

...

Charles procuraba recordar la felicidad de su esposo y suegra, los siguientes meses que engordó mucho. En ese instante viéndose en el espejo de su cambiador bufó ruidosamente y Erik pendiente en todo momento –posible– de él, llegó hasta ahí.

–¿Qué sucede Charles?

–¿Crees que mis creadores usaron un _Meine Coon_ ** para hacerme?

–...

–¡Mírame Erik, parezco una bola con patas!

El mayor negó y abrazó a su esposo.

–Solo espera un poco, nuestros pequeños nacerán pronto...

–Lo sé, pero es que incluso Logan ya no me dice Don Gato...

–No entiendo.

–El muy tonto ahora me dice Don Garfield.

–Oh mi amor... –Apretó su agarre Erik sobre su redondo gatito– Le daré un buen golpe si vuelve a decirte de ese modo.

–No, está bien... es su modo de decirme que me estima.

–Si tú lo dices. Solo dime cuando lo necesites, mi oferta sigue en pie.

Charles se giró y pidió un beso de su esposo, solo estaba haciendo berrinche se le era permitido, pues se sentía muy embarazado. A pesar de amar los mimos de todos en su casa y laboratorio, ya deseaba que sus niños estuvieran en sus brazos y acunarlos, por supuesto también felicitarlos por su hazaña de que su número había hecho desmayarse al estoico Erik Lehnsherr.

...

El parto fue por cesárea y programada de antemano por la cantidad de bebés y cuando tres bolitas rosadas fueron colocadas en brazos de Charles y Erik, los ojos azules miraron a su esposo. Y efectivamente como Charles siempre lo soñó, Erik no veía orejitas o colitas, solo a sus hijos más que amados.

Y para Edie fue un motivo más de orgullo, pues el apellido Lehnsherr se hizo más grande y fuerte, eran tres híbridos Alfas, algo nunca antes visto: Marcus, William y Viktor Lehnsherr.

 _ **Ven**_

 _ **Navega por las nubes**_

 _ **Corre contra la oscuridad**_

 _ **Ella se alimenta de las carreras inacabadas**_

 _ **Nos vemos donde el acantilado saluda al mar...**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Élan**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish.**_

 **Fin**

...

* * *

*Del fic _**Ojos Esmeralda**_ , de mi _k_ _ō_ _hai_ noona-kane, a quien agradezco que no perdió las esperanzas de que yo volviera a escribir.

s/13224831/1/Ojos-Esmeralda

** _ **Meine Coon**_ la raza más grande de gatos en el mundo. ¡Deben verlos son hermosos!

...

* * *

Ahora si según yo, doy por concluido este fic, espero hacer lo mismo con los otros que me faltan, no obstante no deseo prometer nada. Muchas gracias a quienes leerán y me dejaran un comentario, si es así les aseguro que siempre respondo hasta a un simple _hola_.


End file.
